Getting to Know You
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: Follow up to Memories of You. After a witches curse Sam has regressed to a mental age of four. Dean and Mary re-unite to take care of him. Rated T for a small bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Welcome back! This is the follow up to Memories of You. It isn't really necessary to read it first but would probably be helpful. _**

_Sam has been cursed and has mentally regressed to the age of four but still inhabits his older body. Dean and Mary have reunites to take care of him. But really, just how much trouble can one 6'4" four year old be?_

_Unfortunately Sam, Dean, Mary or any of the other Supernatural superstars don't belong to me, i just like to occasionally borrow them for inspiration ;)_

**Chapter 1**

"No Mary, it can't wait. I need you, _Sam_ needs you!" Mary flinched at the use of her name. This seemed to be Deans default whenever he was angry or upset with her but after the argument in the bunker she was happy that he was speaking to her at all.

"Okay" she replied glancing at the clock on the side table, "I'm about 10 hours away, I can be there later tonight, about," she paused, mentally doing the math, "6, if I leave now."

"Thank you, I'll see you then" Dean answered and ended the call before Mary had a chance to respond.

Mary quickly packed and was placing her bags in the back of her car when Ketch approached her.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"I have to go. Dean called and my boys need help."

"Mary, they are grown men and lifelong hunters, I'm sure they can handle whatever it is on their own."

"That's not the point, Arthur, they called me and I'm not going to let them down this time." Mary said.

"We have been tracking this werewolf pack for months and now that we are finally about to exterminate them you decide to go running off to play mommy? Besides I thought they threw you out of their beloved bunker and wanted nothing more to do with you." Ketch stood, arms folded across his chest, staring down at Mary.

"You're right, they did, but no matter what happened they are still my boys and I love them. I have missed so much of their lives and I will take any chance they give me to make it up to them. I'm going. You can manage the pack with the crew you have here. You don't need me, they do."

"You are making a mistake Mary, you will only get hurt again" Ketch said, desperate to stop her leaving.

"It's a chance I have to take Arthur. I have to try to make it right with my sons." Mary climbed into her car putting an end to the conversation, "I'll go see what's happening and let you know what's going on."

With that Mary drove off towards her sons.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N** This fic was originally posted to Facebook in over 100 instalments, but I will be able to make the chapters longer here so sit back and enjoy the ride ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! This chapter is mostly a rewrite of the second half of chapter 6 of Memories of You but mostly from Mary's point of view._

_Hope you enjoy it. :)_

**Chapter 2**

With a few pit stops and some liberal use of the term 'speed limit', Mary arrived at the bunker just before 6. Getting out of her car she entered the bunker, thankful that Dean hadn't taken away the key after their huge disagreement.

"Dean? Are you here?" she called, closing the door.

"Down here!" he replied. Mary made her way down the stairs and met Dean at the bottom, "Thanks for coming." he said.

"So what's the big emergency that I had to leave my hunt?" Mary asked, looking towards her youngest who was still seated at the table. Sam was looking at her with wide eyes and looked as if he was unsure of his mother standing in front of him. Mary noticed he also had something smeared across his face. "What is that all over your face Sam?" She asked, Sam only sunk further into his chair.

"It's fluff and chocolate" Dean said from beside her.

"Why does he have fluff and chocolate on his face?" She inquired.

"Because he has been cursed and thinks he is four, and when he was four all he would eat was fluff and chocolate." Dean stated.

Their conversation was interrupted by a small voice.

"Dean?"

"Yeah buddy?" Dean asked moving back to his younger sibling.

Mary immediately noticed a change in his posture and tone, a softening in his whole persona. She watched as Dean crouched down beside Sam and placed a comforting arm across his shoulders, talking to Sam and trying to reassure him that the strange lady in front of him was indeed his mother.

"Hi mommy! Looks at the picture I drewed" He said, proudly holding up a book covered in bright scribbles.

"It's very nice Sam." Mary said as she watched Dean quickly gather up the pencils Sam had manage to send rolling across the table. Sam went back to his picture, apparently satisfied that A, she was his mother and no one to be afraid of and B, she approved of his drawing. Dean walked back to Mary's side and as they stood watching Sam colour and sing to himself began to fill her in on the situation.

"So Rowena thinks it is something called a 'clinging curse' and it should wear off in about a week." Dean told her.

"I don't understand Dean, if this is going to wear off, why do you need me for this?"

She knew she had made her first mistake as soon as the words left her mouth just by the hardening of Deans eyes and the shift in his stance, fortunately she was saved from whatever Dean was about to say when Sam chose that moment to knock over the glass of juice that was in front of him. With the lightening reflexes that a lifetime of hunting had given him, Dean was across the room and mopping up the mess with a towel that had magically appeared from nowhere. Mary watched transfixed as Sam apologised over and over, seeming to go into a complete meltdown over the spilt drink, Dean, however, just kept up a soothing voice and reassured him again and again. She made note that Dean told him that their dad wasn't there and wondered what kind of father John had become after her death.

"Isn't that right mom?' Dean had spoken to her, pulling her form the frozen state she had fallen into as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"That's right Sammy." she answered, her motherly instincts kicking in as she moved to comfort her youngest son. She stopped and looked to Dean, knowing somehow she needed his permission to go closer. He nodded and she moved around the table and crouched down beside Sam. Giving him her kindest smile she said, "No-one is mad at you."

With some quick diversionary tactics Dean managed to distract Sam and get him settled again. Picking up Sams now empty glass and the plate that had the wet towel on Dean asked Sam if he wanted another drink. Getting a positive answer Dean informed Sam that he was going into the kitchen with their mother. With a quick tilt of his head he indicated that he wanted her to follow and then turned and left the room. Mary watched Sam for a few more moments before following Dean into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is also mostly chapter 7 of Memories of You re-written from Mary's point of view. _

**_Chapter 3_**

Dean was already refilling Sams glass when she entered. Knowing that neither of her boys were in any kind of mortal danger she was eager to get back to her hunt.

"You really don't need me here for this Dean. I don't understand why you called me off a hunt for this." She said. "You said the curse will wear off soon and you've clearly got this covered."

"I know I've got this _Mary_! Do you know how I know I've got this?" he said sharply. Surprised by Deans sudden anger, Mary involuntarily took a step back from her raging son. "I know I've got this because I did it the first time! I raised that kid in there and that's all he remembers! Sam has no memories of you! None...zero! And I stupidly thought that maybe, as his mother, maybe you would want to rectify that...or did I think wrong?"

Mary's breath caught and she suddenly felt sick. She had missed all of Sams life, all of both their lives and now she was back she still knew barely anything about either of them. She had been so overwhelmed when she returned to Earth that she barely stayed around long enough to learn anything about them, most of what she did know she had learned from stories other hunters had told her and the files she had read at the British Men of Letters compound. She had betrayed them deeply and Dean was still willing to give her another chance. She looked at Dean and recognised the look in his eyes, the unspoken warning.

"No, you're right Dean." She said quietly. "Of course I want to help you boys."

She reached out and picked up the juice.

"Thank you Dean." She gave a small smile. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"I'm not doing this for you." Dean stated, the threat clear, Sam was still his but he was giving her a chance and she knew that if she did anything to Sam or let him down in any way there would not be a second one.

"Mom," Dean said, halting Mary in her tracks, she turned slightly. "Don't make me regret this."

Unable to speak, Mary just nodded. She turned and left the kitchen feeling Deans eyes boring into her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Still slightly shaken from the episode in the kitchen, Mary paused at the door, taking a moment to settle her nerves. She took a deep breath and summoned up the most motherly smile she could muster considering she was still shaken to the core. She entered the room.

"Here you go Sammy." she said brightly. "A nice fresh juice."

"Thank you mommy." Sam said reaching for it with his left hand.

"How about you use two hands" She said.

Sam looked at her sheepishly and reach out with both hands to tightly grasp the glass. Once Mary was sure he had a tight hold she let go.

"What happened to your hand Sam?" Mary asked, noticing the large band aid on his right palm. Sam just shrugged.

"I gots a bloods but Dean mades it all better."

"Oh really? Did he kiss it better?" she teased.

"I sure did." Dean said as he moved into the room, "Then Sammy made me all better too, didn't you?" he said pointing to the small cut on his forehead.

"Yep! Then we played scarecrows and I winned! And I hads a burger_ and_ nuggets_ and_ fries _and_ apples and I gots this toy," He said briefly holding up a small plastic..._something_, "but I hads to have a juice. Dean wouldn't lets me have soda. Oh! And then I hads a bath with my undies on!" Sam said, giggling behind his hands

"A bath with your...a what?" Mary asked turning to Dean for clarification.

"Well he was covered in gunk from the hunt and I sure as hell wasn't bathing him naked." Dean replied.

"Oh, oh okay. Well it sounds like you had an eventful day. Are you sure nothing else happened...like the sky falling down?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a sigh, "he likes to talk. Once you get him started there's no stopping him really."

Mary and Dean spent the next couple of hours at the table entertaining Sam with games and drawing. When he started constantly rubbing at his eyes Dean immediately recognized the signs of him getting tired and left the table to prepare his room for sleep. Walking around Sams room, Dean removed any weapon or object that could pose any danger to his little brother. Reaching under his pillow to remove the knife Dean knew would be stashed there, his eyes fell on a picture of the brothers partially hidden behind the lamp. Picking it up, he smiled at the memory. The picture had been taken the summer before Sam left for Stanford. It showed the brothers standing by the Impala laughing at some shared joke. He replaced the picture before doing one last sweep for missed weapons then leaving the room to hide his collection in a lockable room where Sam wouldn't be able to stumble upon them accidentally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Mommy, I's thirsty." Sam said, yawning loudly.

"Okay Sammy lets get you a small drink then I think it is bed time for you."

After Sam had a drink they where heading into the hallway when Sam asked

"Mommy do I's have to have a bath?"

"Uuuumm, I'm not sure. Lets ask Dean."

"Ask Dean what?" Dean asked as he exited an unused room, locking the door, securing Sams weapons safely.

"Do's I need to have a bath?" Sam asked.

"Huh, I dunno Sam. Lets see." Dean stepped up to his brother, grabbing his arm and lifting it up he leaned in and sniffed. " Pheee-eeew Sammy, you stink!" Dean said, pretending to gag.

"No I's don't!" Sam said giggling. Dean dropped Sams arm and gently slapped his shoulder.

"Nah, you're right Sammy, think you're all good for tonight. How about just a quick wash of your hands and face then to bed?"

"'Kay Dean." Sam said heading towards the bathroom. Dean went to follow but Mary placed a hand on his arm stopping him.

"I've got this, if thats okay with you." She said. Dean thought for a moment.

"Yeah, alright. You help him wash up and brush his teeth and I will get him into his pyjamas, but you might want to get in there before he floods the whole bunker." Dean said with a smile, pointing In the direction Sam had disappeared. Marys face dropped as she turned toward the bathroom.

"He won't, will he?" She asked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Only one way to find out." he answered with a smirk.

"Crap!" Mary turned and dashed down the hall towards the sound of running water.

Dean chuckled and went back into Sams room. He was retrieving some sleep clothes for Sam from the chest of drawers when he heard his little brother come thundering into his room, Mary following.

"All clean?" Dean asked.

"Yup!" Sam said, launching himself across the room onto his mattress. Dean and Mary winced as the bed protested loudly.

"Come here and get these on." Dean said tossing Sams pjs at him.

Mary stepped out of the room while Dean supervised Sam getting his pyjamas on. Once he was dressed Mary re-entered the room and watched as Sam climbed into bed.

"All set?" She asked while Dean re-adjusted the blankets ensuring Sam was covered.

"Yep," Sam said, snuggling into his pillow, yawning again.

"You wanna read to him?" Dean asked, handing Mary a small, tattered book. "This was one of his favourites. Kinda ironic, considering the subject matter."

Mary looked at the title of the book and gave a small chuckle.

"Okay Sammy, close your eyes." Mary said as she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the book. She began reading. "'_There is a Monster at the end of this book._'" She began.

Dean leaned against the door frame and listened to his mother read for a few moments before leaving and heading into the library. He was beginning to feel the last few days catch up with him but he wanted to get a few hours of research in before turning in himself.

A/N There is a Monster at the End This Book was one of my favourite stories when I was growing up, I still love Grover!


	6. Chapter 6

_review replies: Andrea , yes so much cuteness and fluff but you know as well as I how quickly things can change!_

**Chapter 6**

"Dean?"

Deans eyes snapped open and he reached for his knife, but he relaxed immediately when he realised it was just his brother.

"What?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"I's wet." Sam said.

"Huh?" He asked sleepily, raising up slightly to look at his brother.

"I's wet" Sam repeated sadly. Dean looked at his brother and suddenly realised what he was trying to tell him. He had always handled these situations before but that was because usually there wasn't any one else. Now, there was.

"Go tell mom." Dean said flopping back onto his stomach.

"Nooo, Dean, please." Sam pleaded, placing both hands on his brothers shoulder and shaking him.

"Okay, okay, just stop that." He said trying to roll over and sit back up, not an easy task to accomplish with almost the full weight of his 6'4" brother coming down repeatedly on his back. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Dean got out of bed and lead his brother into the hallway.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Mary asked as she stumbled into the hall, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah it's fine." Dean began, then a thought occurred to him. "Did you give Sam a drink before bed?"

"Yes, why?" Mary asked.

"Noooo Dean!" Sam cried, shaking his head and trying to hide behind his smaller, big brother.

Dean stepped aside and pointed to Sams pants.

"Oh Sam!" Mary said suddenly understanding. "I'm so sorry! He said he was thirsty, I didn't think." She said, looking from one son to the other.

"It's okay, I got this. You go back to bed and Sammy I want you to go into the bathroom, I will be there soon." Dean said.

"No, this is my fault. Let me help." Mary said, watching Sam shuffle off in the direction of the bathroom, head hanging low.

"Alright, you go bath him and I'll deal with his bed." Dean said.

"Oh God no!" Mary exclaimed, shaking her head. "I can't bath him! He's a grown man, I'm his mother, he would be mortified if I do it!"

"But it would be okay for me to?" Dean reasoned, "besides he won't even remember. Rowena said all this will be like distant memories to him."

"Please Dean, if you do it I'll...I will buy you a pie!" Mary bargained.

"Cherry?" Dean asked.

"Sure, Okay. Cherry." Mary held out her hand.

"Two." Dean countered.

"Okay, two"

"Deal" Deans smiled as he shook her hand. "Love me some pie!" He said as he headed to the bathroom where Sam was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"_I sorry Dean." Sam said as his brother entered the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it buddy. What do we always say?"

"Assidents happen?" Sam asked.

"That's right! 'Assidents happen'." Dean said, deliberately mis-pronouncing the word like his brother did.

Dean plugged the bath and turned on the taps, adjusting them to get the right temperature.

"Bubbles?" Sam asked hopefully, watching the tub fill.

"Not tonight Sam, it's late. Just a little quick one to clean you up." Dean said as he turned off the taps and stood up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I's not wearing any undies." Sam stated.

It took Dean a few seconds to get what Sam meant.

"Oh, that's alright. Just take off your wet clothes and get in. It's too late and I'm too tired to worry about that now."

Sam removed his soiled clothing and climbed into the bath. Dean put some shower gel onto a wash cloth and handed it to his brother.

"You give yourself a quick wash and I'm just going to get you some clean pjs."

Dean picked up the wet clothing and left Sam washing himself in the tub. He made his way back to his brothers room, meeting his mother leaving with a basket of soiled linen.

"Is his bed okay?" He asked "Did the mattress get too wet?"

"No," Mary said putting the basket down. She reached out and took the clothing from Dean and added it to the other dirty laundry. "He had some kind of protector thing on and that stopped it from getting the mattress. I'm just going to put this in the machine. His bed is ready for him."

"Thanks mom and next time, no fluids after 7." Dean said as he walked past him mother and into the room to get some clean clothing for Sam.

Back in the bathroom Dean helped Sam out of the bath and got him dried and re-dressed as quickly as possible. Taking him back to his room Sam asked "Can I's have a drink? I's thirsty."

"No, it's too late for a drink, you have to go back to bed and we don't want another accident, do we?" Dean answered.

"But I's empty now." Sam helpfully pointed out.

"And if you have another drink now you will 'empty' all over your bed again in a few hours." Dean replied, slinging an arm around his brothers shoulders and smiling at him.

Sam sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Okay."

…

Getting Sam settled into his bed Dean and Mary wished him a good night and left the room, Sam already falling back to sleep.

"Thanks for your help mom, night." Dean said turning back to his room.

"Dean, wait." Mary said, reaching out and pulling Dean away from Sams door. "Why didn't he want me to know what happened?" She asked.

Dean just shrugged "Even actual four year olds get embarrassed when they wet the bed."

"And what about the drink? That was a pretty extreme reaction to some spilt juice." She pressed.

"What are you getting at mom?"

"You told him 'Dads not here', why did you say that?"

"No reason."

"Dean, please."

Dean sighed, "Look, Sam could be pretty clumsy when he was younger and Dad was always tired from researching or hurt from a hunt or just plain grieving and sometimes he could be a little..." Dean paused, searching for the right word, "abrupt when it came to Sam and his clumsiness."

Mary felt sick but she had to know.

"Did he ever..."

"No!" Dean interrupted, knowing exactly where these questions were leading, "he would never do that. Not to Sam."

'_Not to Sam_' Mary thought.

"What about to you, Dean?"

Dean stared at his mother and she was sure there was something he was hiding, just a brief flicker in his eyes.

"Goodnight mom." He said letting her know the conversation was over. He turned and walked back to his room.

Mary returned to her room and took out the picture of her family, running her finger across her husbands face she whispered, "Oh John, what did you do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're doing that wrong." Dean said as he entered the kitchen.

Mary looked up from the toast she was cutting.

"Huh? Doing what wrong?"

"The toast," Dean replied, pointing to the food in front of her, "He's not going to want to eat that."

Mary looked from the toast to her son.

"It's toast," she said, "how can I mess that up?"

"Triangles, squares, it has been the topic of many a great debate in the past." Dean answered, pouring himself a coffee.

"It all tastes the same" Mary said, picking up the plate

"Whatever you reckon." Smiling at his mother, Dean leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee while Mary place the plate in front of Sam.

Sam looked at his food and pushed it away.

"Don't wants this." He said.

"Told you." Dean chuckled.

"Shush you." Mary said, pointing her finger at Dean before turning back to Sam, "why don't you want it? What's wrong with it?"

She slid the offending plate of food back in front of Sam.

"Is squares, I likes triangles." Sam informed his mother.

"Alright, I will do triangles tomorrow but for today you can have squares." She turned with a raised eyebrow to look at Dean as if to say 'see, no big deal' when she heard.

"No. I wants triangles!"

Dean quickly sipped his coffee to hide his smirk.

"Sam," Mary said, turning back to the table, "You will eat this today and next time I promise I will make triangles."

"_No_!" Sam said, shoving to plate away from him again.

"Sam!"

"It's okay, I'll eat them and you can make Sammy some fresh ones." Dean suggested, stepping forward to retrieve the plate.

"No." Mary reached out to stop Dean taking the plate. "Sam is a big boy and he needs to learn that he can't have everything his own way. You will eat this Sam." She said placing the food back in front of Sam. Dean leaned back against the counter to watch this play out.

"No! I hates squares!" Sam yelled, pushing the plate so hard it almost slid off the other side of the table. "I wants triangles!"

"_Samuel_!" Mary shouted, "You will stop this nonsense immediately and eat the food that is in front of you!" She said, slamming her open palm down on the table top, immediately regretting the action.

Sam jumped at the sound and looked at his mother, blinking a few times before his face crumpled and he started to cry loudly. From behind her Mary heard the sound of Deans coffee mug being put, none to gently, on the counter top and felt him shift. She didn't even have to look at him to know he had moved into his protective brother mode. He hadn't intervened yet but she knew he would if he thought Sam was at risk.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She cooed. "It's okay. I'm not mad. I just don't want you to be hungry." She moved to her youngests side, wrapping her arms around him as he continued to wail. "I'm so sorry Sammy. Shhh, shhh, it's okay. Mommy's sorry, I didn't mean to scare you and make you cry. Please don't be sad. Please forgive me." She said softly as she rocked Sam side to side trying to calm him. She looked towards Dean and whispered "What do I do?"

Sam was starting to calm down and his wailing had become sad little whimpers. Dean looked at his mother and whispered "Cut them again."

"What?" She asked quietly.

"The toasts" Making an 'X' in the air with his fingers, "Cut them again. Little triangles." Dean said as he brought his fingers together to make a small triangle.

Mary looked at the toast, suddenly realizing what he was telling her. She left Sam and collected a knife from the counter, moving back to the table she sat opposite Sam and cut the toast diagonally creating small triangles from the much hated squares, pushing them towards her son.

"Look Sammy," She said quietly, lowering her head to try and catch his eye. "Triangles."

Sam looked up and Mary smiled hopefully. He reached out and dragged the plate towards him with his finger tips. He gave a shuddering breath.

"Theys little." Sam said eyeing the food on the plate.

"Yep, they're Sammy sized. Bet they taste good." Dean said, reaching out to take one of the tiny triangles from the plate.

"No Dean! Theys mine!" Sam cried, pulling the plate to him and wrapping his arm around it to protect his breakfast from his greedy big brother.

"You didn't even want them a minute ago and now you won't even share with me?" Dean teased.

"Okay, you can haves one." Sam said with another shuddering breath, holding out one of the triangles.

Dean took the offering and quickly ate it.

"Thanks Sammy, that was delicious." He said reaching out to ruffle his brothers hair.

"Hey, don't do that!" Sam laughed, trying to smooth down his unruly mop.

Dean chuckled and went back to the counter to finish his coffee. Mary stood and joined him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him." She said.

"Don't ever let that happen again." He said, favouring her with a hard look.

Mary just gave him a small smile and nodded.

Dean sighed and placed his mug down. He turned to Mary and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, this is a bit of an adjustment for all of us and I know it is hard for you, hell its hard for me and I've already been through it all. I guess we will just have to take it one day at a time. I know you are trying, so...you know..." Dean said with a shrug.

Mary relaxed under her sons hand.

"Thanks Dean, I'm trying, I really am. I never would have expected that kind of reaction from him. You never threw tantrums like that over how I cut your toast. Now if I left the crusts on, that was more your style." She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I didn't just want curly hair." He responded, smiling slightly.

"I would never have thought to cut them again. Good thinking."

"Yeah, well, like I said, we've had many a debate on triangle over squares." He said taking his coffee and leaving the kitchen with one last look at his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**review reply:**

** sidhe13... me either. Its like they are all drifting out at sea and need somthing or some one to anchor them together. **

**Kathy...thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying thestory. **

**Chapter 9**

Sam was colouring at the table in the library while Dean was doing some research when Mary came into the room.

"I'm going to the market. We are nearly out of everything." She said.

"I's come too?" Sam asked, getting up from the table.

"No Sam, sorry you need to stay here with Dean." She said.

"But I wants to come." Sam whined.

"I know you do baby," She said, reaching out and tugging on the tassle of his hoodie, "but I have a lot to do and I need to get it done quickly."

"_Please mommy_?" He begged, using the full force of his puppy dog eyes.

Worried that this situation might melt down into another tantrum Mary tried to think of something to distract him. She could see Dean watching from his chair.

"I'm really sorry Sammy, not this time. But you know what would be really good?"

Sam shook his head sadly.

"My room is really boring, I think I need something to brighten it up. Do you think you could draw some pictures for me?" She asked brightly.

"Okay," Sam said, "I's can draw for you." Sam replied smiling brightly.

"Thank you Sammy. I just know they will be beautiful." She said, leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheek. She turned to Dean, "Do you need anything while I'm in town?"

"You owe me pie." He reminded her as he turned back to his book. "Cherry, _two_!"

Mary smiled and left the bunker.

** …**

Pulling into a car space close to the supermarket, Mary switched off her car and pulled out her phone, quickly scrolling through her contacts and dialling. While she waited for the call to be answered she tapped on the steering wheel and looked around her. She was so caught up watching the families outside going about the normal daily business that she almost missed the voice on the other end of the line.

"Mary, so nice of you to call."

"I called as soon as I could Arthur. I couldn't just pull my phone out and call you while I was at the bunker now could I? The boys still don't trust you much, it would have started World War 3." Mary said. "How did the hunt go? Did you get the whole pack?"

"Actually we did. It would have been quicker and cleaner with you there but we all came out unscathed." Ketch replied. "When can we expect you to return?"

"I'm not sure. This situation might take a little while."

"And what _'situation' _might that be Mary? You have been a little vague on the details."

"I'm not really sure I can say anything right now. Just know that I'm not in any danger and I will be back as soon as I can."

Mary heard Ketch sigh down the line.

"Very well. You take care of whatever it is you are dealing with and return when you can and if you need any help, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Arthur. Hopefully this issue will be resolved in a week or so."

"Well, Mary, you are an exceptional hunter and we need you here, not half way across the country playing 'mommy'. So if there is anything we can do to expedite your return just let us know."

Knowing the British Men of Letters had access to a lot of research material she began to asked him to look into 'clinging curses' when she decided it would be best to keep this quiet for now. If it dragged on or Sam seemed to be suffering then she would bring them into it.

"Thank you, I will. I'll call again when I can."

"Goodbye Mary."

"Goodbye Ketch." Mary replied before disconnecting the call.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review reply: ****Black Fungus... sorry you have to wait. I hate waiting too! Cass' absence is explained later in the story. :) **

**Kathy...not many of us do.**

**Chapter 10**

Mary made her way back into the Bunker with her arms full of grocery bags.

"Dean? You here?" she called.

Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

"Need help?" he asked, climbing the stairs to meet his mother and relieved her of some of her bags.

"Thanks. You take these and I will get the others from the car." She said.

"There's more?" Dean asked, glancing at the sheer volume of groceries already in his arms.

"Yeah well, there was hardly any food left here and you and Sam are both grown men with big appetites. Plus we don't know how long this will last so I wanted to stock up. I don't know how many times we will be able to leave the Bunker before Sam insists on coming along and I don't think it would be wise for him to be seen in public like this, do you?"

"Fair enough."

"Where is Sam anyway?" Mary asked.

"He's in your room waiting to show you his drawings."

"Oh. Are they good?" Mary inquired.

"You will just have to wait and see for yourself." Dean answered with a smirk before he took the rest of the bags and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen while Mary went and retrieved the rest of the bags from her car. He was putting the groceries away when Mary came in, dumping the rest of the bags on the floor.

"Holy crap mom, did you buy out the entire of Lebanon?" he asked.

"Pretty much," she sighed. "I got enough food to last for a couple of weeks and I also got some sweats and shirts for Sam and some more toys." Mary said digging through the bags, "Just jigsaws and some of these construction block things." she said holding up some boxes. "Oh! I also picked you up some more jeans, I noticed yours were getting a bit worn."

Dean felt touched that his mom had done that for him.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." he said taking the jeans his mother held out.

"Yeah well, I figured I had 30 years of mothering to catch up on." She said with a small smile. "And I didn't forget the most important thing!"

Mary recommenced her exploration through the many bags littering the kitchen.

"Aha!" She stood up with a victorious look and handed Dean two pie boxes. "See, a deal was a deal. Two cherry pies. Now don't eat them all at once. I got some others for Sam and me so you wont have to share."

"Thank you," he said as he put them away in the fridge. "So you just about ready to see Sams interior decorating efforts?"

"Um, sure." Mary said a little unsure.

"Come on," Dean said clapping Mary on the shoulder, "It's not that bad. And just so you know, I would have shared."

Dean lead the way down the hallway towards Mary's room. Stopping at the closed door he knocked a couple of times.

"You all ready in there bud?" he asked through the door.

Sam giggled form the other side.

"You knows I am!" he called back.

Dean turned to his mother.

"Okay, close your eyes."

Mary looked at Dean doubtfully.

"Come on mom, he worked really hard on this and wants it to be a surprise."

"Okay." Mary said, she closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. She felt Deans hand on her bicep and heard him open the door. Carefully she was lead into her room.

"Okay, you can open them now" She heard Dean whisper into her ears.

Slowly she dropped her hands and opened her eyes.

"Tah-da!" Sam yelled spreading his arms wide.

Mary looked around at the half dozen colourful pictures tape around her walls.

"Wow Sam, did you do all these?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded, smiling widely. "Except that one," he said pointing to a picture behind the door, "Dean did that. He didn't want to put it up but I maked him."

Mary turned and walked over to examine the picture. It was a small black and white abstract of swirls and arcs. Mary could see carefully hidden in the design were several protection symbols. She reached out and gently traced her fingers around the symbols. Turning to her eldest, she smiled.

"I love it, thank you."

Dean just shrugged and gave an embarrassed smile.

Mary walked around the room examining the pictures while Sam excitedly bounced beside her explaining each picture. They stopped at a large picture taped above her bed.

"Whats this one Sammy?"

"That's us." he said climbing onto the bed on his knees. Pointing at each person, he said, "See, that's you, an that's me, an that's daddy an this one is Dean." Sam said proudly.

"Wow! I can tell. Look, I have yellow hair and Dean even has green eyes. I love it Sammy, thank you." she leaned in and hugged her youngest. Tilting her head to look closely at the portrait she asked. "Just one thing, why does daddy have three arms?"

Sam laughed.

"Silly mommy, that's not an arm. That's a shot gun. Daddy has it coz I's not allowed to touch it. It goes _BANG_!"

Mary turned to Dean.

"Sam knew what a shot gun was at this age?"

Dean shrugged again, "He'd seen dad use it once or twice."

"Once or twice?" Mary asked.

"Or three or twelve times. Sometimes it wasn't possible to leave Sam behind on a hunt."

Mary felt a little sick at the thought that either of her boys had been exposed to such things at such young ages. Turning back to look at the picture.

"Okay shot guns in my family portrait, I can live with that." she said mostly to herself. "Look at all your brown hair, Sammy. And Dean has...six fingers...on his right hand. I'm almost afraid to ask but Sam is that Deans thumb?" She asked pointing to Deans hand.

"No mommy, that's Deans knife. He has it under his pillow. I's not allowed to touch that either. Dean says it for to tect me."

"_Pro_-tect you Sammy." Dean corrected.

"_Protect_ me." Sam repeated.

Mary sat heavily on her bed, pulling Sam closer. She looked at Dean, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"You were only eight." She said to Dean.

"Do you likes the flowers?" Sam asked, saving Dean from having to respond to his mother.

Mary looked around and saw a large glass jar fill with some wild flowers, grass, leaves and random sticks on the table by her bed.

"I do." Mary said, trying to recover from the shock of discovering her eight year old son slept with a hunting knife under his pillow.

"Dean took me outside and we did pick them for you. Thems are from me and thems are from Dean." Sam explained pointing to a smaller jar filled with nicely arranged flowers placed unobtrusively in the corner. "Do's you like your room?"

A lump rose in Mary's throat, She cleared her throat and smiled at Sam.

"I do, Sammy, I really do." She said hugging him to her again. "Thank you, both of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Their days became a bit of a routine. Dean took care of bathing Sam, Mary took care of most of the meals. While they did try to share the day to day tasks between them, Dean mostly took care of himself. They both tried to spend as much time with Sam as possible, keeping him entertained and the next few days passed with minimal tantrums. Sam would go to Dean for assistance out of habit but slowly, bit by bit, he stopped asking Dean for help and started to rely more on his mom, but Dean never strayed too far from his brothers side always keeping a watchful eye on them both. He was glad that their mother had agreed to stay and help Sam but Dean knew she wouldn't be there forever and things were still a little tense between them.

Time moved on and both Dean and Mary began counting down the days to when the curse should wear off. Both of them getting a little stir crazy from being cooped up in the bunker for close to a week. Despite the truce they had formed while caring for Sam they had found themselves starting to snap at each other occasionally, even Sam had started to get upset much more easily. The seventh morning of the curse found Mary and Dean sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and eagerly awaiting Sams appearance. Yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes Sam walked into the kitchen. Standing behind Dean he draped his body heavily against Deans back, looking across the table at his mother.

"Mommy, I's hungry."

Dean and Mary looked at each other and both let out a disappointed sigh.

"Okay Sammy, you sit here and I will get you some breakfast." Mary said as she got up from the table.

Sam sat in her place and peered hopefully into her coffee mug.

"Nope!" Mary said as she turned back, snagging the mug from under his nose, making Dean chuckle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean walked into the library and found Sam at the table with his construction bricks.

"Hey Sammy, whatcha doing?'

"Building."

"Can I help?" Dean asked.

"No, wants mommy too."

"Aww come on. Please?" Dean asked again.

Sam huffed. "Okay you can have these ones." He said begrudgingly pushing a small handful of bricks towards his brother.

Dean picked up the bricks and started to put them together.

"You know, I was thinking of going for a walk in the forest out back today. Wanna come?" Dean asked his little brother, hoping maybe some fresh air and exercise would help the atmosphere in the bunker.

"Nope, wants to stay here with mommy."

"Okay then." Dean said, he leaned across the table and added the bricks he had connected to Sams construction.

"Nooo!" Sam cried "You doing it wrong!" He started to remove the bricks. "You wrecked it! Go'way! I want mommy to help. She does it better!"

Dean sat back, stung by his brothers words.

"Okay then Sammy. That's okay. If you want mom, I'll go get her."

"Good, don't wants you." Sam mumbled.

Dean stood and went in search of their mother.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Look I told you, I will be back when I can!" Mary hissed quietly down the phone, keeping an eye on the kitchen doors just incase one of the boys should be close by.

"I know what you said, Mary, but we are on the trail of a very slippery shape shifter and we could really use your help." Ketch replied.

"I want to be there to help, I really do, but I need to be here right now. You managed without me for years so you will just have to manage a little bit longer. Besides if I can rebuild the trust with my boys I can probably work on them and get them to come join us."

"Fair point. Do you think they would?"

"I don't know, maybe." Mary replied, "I just need to convince Dean that I'm doing all this for them. I want them to have a better life than hunting."

"You know, for a second there you actually sounded like a doting mother and not the cold blooded killer we both know you are." Ketch snarked down the phone. He missed having Mary close by and resented her sons for taking her away.

"Shut up Arthur. Unfortunately this is going to take longer than I thought but when it is resolved I will stay for a bit and try to convince them teaming up with the British Men of Letters would be the right move." She said. "But if they still say 'no' then I'm not going to force them."

"Very well," Ketch sighed, "I will check in with you again in a few days."

"Let me call you. Dean might get suspicious if I keep sneaking off to answer calls."

"Fine, but don't leave it too long."

"I wont, goodbye Arthur." Mary disconnected the call and slid her phone into her back pocket.

She had just placed the pot of soup on the burner when Dean came through the door.

"What are you making?" he asked looking into the pot.

"Tomato soup for lunch." she replied. She was still feeling a little frazzled from her phone call with Ketch and had hoped for a bit more time to gather herself.

"Here let me do that." Dean said, reaching for the spoon Mary was using to stir the soup.

"Why?" she snapped, "It's soup Dean, I can hardly mess soup up!"

"No, it's just Sam.." he began.

"What this time?" she asked, dropping the spoon into the pot. "You going to tell me he doesn't like tomato soup? That, that it's _Tuesday_ so it has to be chicken noodle or spaghetti-O's?" her voice rising steadily until she was shouting at her eldest.

Shocked at his mothers outburst Dean yelled back. "What is your problem? I was just trying to help!"

"Oh! Just trying to help? You know what my _problem_ is Dean? You!_ You're_ my problem! You asked me here and I came, even though we both know you could have handled this on your own! _I came!_ But you, you wont stop hovering! Always there watching,_ judging_! It's like you don't _trust_ me with my own _son_!" Mary screamed.

"And just what did you expect? I _raised_ Sam! I've been there for him his _whole life_! When _you_ where gone, when _dad_ was gone,_ I_ was there! I'm sorry if I want to protect my brother, I've done it my entire life and I wont stop now, so just what the hell do you want from me?"

"Just back off! Give me some space! I'm going to make mistakes with Sam but you've got to give me the space to make them without you looking over my shoulder each and every time!" Mary said, throwing her arms in the air.

Dean stepped back, his face stony.

"You want space Mary?" he said, voice suddenly dangerously calm "Fine, I'll back off. Take all the time and space you need."

Dean turned and stalked out of the kitchen. Mary sighed, anger spent she slumped against the counter and placed her hands over her face, cursing herself for losing her temper. She doubted Dean would ever forgive her for this. After a moment of self pity she pushed off the counter and followed Dean out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kathy: no Dean didn't deserve that, and in all honesty my heart broke a little when I wrote it.**

**vrskaandrea: thank you for your continued support and encouragement. x**

**blondie 20000: is anything really so broken it can't be fixed?**

**Chapter 12**

Sam briefly looked up at the sound of loud voices coming from the kitchen before going back to his bricks. He was used to loud voices. Daddy often used a loud voice at him or Dean and sometimes Dean would use one back, but only occasionally, and sometimes loud voices came through the walls of the room they were staying. They never stayed in the same room very long and Dean had told him it was because they don't have a real home (but that was okay because any where Sam went Dean promised he would be there too and that was better then any stupid house with a yard), but they _had_ been at this place for lots of sleeps now and Sam had noticed he had his own room and all his clothes were in the drawers and cupboards so maybe this was their home. He decided he would ask Dean about that later. He looked up as his brother came storming through the door. Expecting him to sit down Sam was surprised when Dean grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and kept walking. Sam noticed that Dean looked mad. He didn't like it when Dean looked mad.

"Wheres you going Dean?" Sam asked.

"Out." was all Dean replied.

"I wanna go outs. Can I come too?" Sam asked hopefully, trying to get up from the table but getting his feet all caught up in the legs.

"No." Dean replied.

Mary came into the room.

"What do you think you are doing Dean?" she asked.

"You wanted me to back off Mary. This is me_ backing off_!" He called back with out turning or slowing.

"Waits for me Dean!" Sam called, finally managing to get away from the table. "I's coming with you."

Dean was taking the stairs two at a time and didn't answer his brothers calls.

"Dean! Please wait! Don't go without me! Dean?_ Dean_!" Sam called to his brother who was making his way out the door. Flinching at the sound of the slamming door, Sams shoulders fell as he realised Dean had left him behind. "Dean?" he said pitifully.

"Sam?" Mary said gently from behind him.

Sam turned to his mother, eyes filled with tears.

"Dean did go without me." Sam said.

"I know." Mary replied.

"Why'd Dean go?" he asked sadly.

"Dean and mommy just got a little mad at each other so he just went out for a bit so we could both cool off." Mary said.

"But he went away."

"Yes he did, but just for a little while."

"He's coming back?" Sam asked, looking back at the door his brother had just disappeared through.

"Of course he is, Sammy. Now why don't we go and have some lunch and he will be back before you know it." She smiled and reached out to grasp Sam by the arm to take him to the kitchen.

"No." Sam said, knocking her arm away, "I's stay here until Dean comes back." he said sitting on the staircase.

"Come on now Sam, it's time for lunch. You don't want to get hungry, do you?"

Sam thought about that for a moment.

"No, I's just gonna stay here."

"But I made some delicious tomato soup." she said crouching down to look her son in the eye. "You like tomato soup." Mary stood up as she suddenly realised she hadn't turned off the burner. "Oh crap! The soup!"

She turned and ran into the kitchen and found the pot had almost boiled dry. Carefully picking it up she dumped the whole mess in the sink.

"Seems like I can mess tomato soup up." she said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deciding to give Sam a bit of time to settle himself she grabbed another pot and another can and started lunch again. This time keeping a close eye on the soup. She set the soup aside to cool slightly while she made some grilled cheese sandwiches to have with it. Figuring Sam would probably manage a mug better than a spoon, Mary served their lunch. Picking up Sams soup and sandwiches she made her way into the library, briefly considering making him eat in the kitchen but deciding he would probably stay calmer where he could see the door. She really didn't believe Dean would stay away for long knowing how protective he was of his younger brother.

Placing his food on the table she addressed her youngest, still sitting on the stairs.

"Come up to the table Sammy, lunch is ready."

Not waiting for a reply she turned and went to retrieve her own meal from the kitchen. Returning to the library Mary saw that Sam had not left his spot on the stairs.

"Come on Sam. Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I's waiting for Dean."

"That's really nice of you Sammy, and I'm sure Dean will really appreciate that, but I want you to come eat your lunch now." Mary told him sternly.

"I's don't wants to eat my lunch. I wants to wait for Dean!" Sam demanded folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

Mary could feel her stress levels beginning to rise again. Taking a calming breathe she picked up the mug of soup and walked over to where Sam was sitting.

"Here,"She said holding out the mug, "why don't you at least drink your soup?"

"No."

"It's tomato, your favourite." She sing-songed, slightly waving the mug under Sams nose.

"No. Don't like mato soup!" He said, turning slightly away from his mother

"Sam," Mary said slowly, trying not to raise her voice, "would you behave like this for Dean or your daddy?"

"They's not here." Sam pointed out.

"No they're not, it's just me so please drink your soup." She said through gritted teeth holding out the soup again.

"_No_!" Sam yelled "Don't wants _soup_ and I don't wants _you_! _I wants Dean!_"

"Sam that is enough! Go and sit at that table right now and eat your lunch!"

Sam stood abruptly, by now in full scale melt down.

"_No_!" Sam screamed. Mary was beginning to think 'no' was now the only word in his vocabulary. "Don't wants stupid mato soup! Don't wants you. _I_. _Want_. _Dean_!" He repeated at the top of his voice, just in case his mommy had missed it the first time. He shoved Mary's hand away sending the mug of offending soup crashing to the ground.

"Look what you did!" Mary scolded, finally losing the last of her control.

"Don't care!" Sam said.

"I cant deal with you like this, go to your room."

"Don't wanna goes to my room!" Sam yelled.

"I don't care what you want right now Samuel. You're being really naughty and you need to go to your room until you calm down!" Mary yelled back in her fiercest 'mom voice'. "Now _go_!" She said pointing her finger in the direction of his room.

Sam stormed off to his room, Mary following at a distance.

"I wants Dean to come home!" He shouted down the hallway as he stood in his doorway.

"Yeah, well, you and me both mister! But Dean left and I'm all you have right now!" She said back. "Now get in that room and don't you come out until I say so!"

"_I hates you_!" Sam screamed as he stepped into his room and slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vrskaandrea: sometimes its worse when you know its coming! I love how your stories keep the readers on their toes, never know whats going to happen next!**

**Blondie 20000: we both know Dean cant stay away from Sammy, his mother however?**

**Sidhe13: poor lil Sammy indeed, unfortunately he is in for a bit of an emotional rollercoaster ride before this is over.**

**Chapter 13**

Mary stood shocked at the words her boy had thrown out at her. She could hear his tantrum still raging through the closed door. She wanted to go to him and comfort him but decided they both needed some time to calm down, she turned and walked back down the hallway. Mary stood looking over the shattered mug on the floor and wondered how it all got so out of hand so quickly. Snapping out of her stupor she cleaned the mess and then sat down to eat her own lunch, mostly just to give herself something to do. The food was now cold and each swallow sat in her stomach like a lead weight. Getting up from the table she collected the dishes and took the to the kitchen. She worked her stress away scrubbing at the burnt pot, not noticing the tears that had begun to trail down her face. She had accused Dean of not trusting her, crowding her and the moment he stepped away everything had spectacularly fallen to pieces. She was failing Sam, she was failing Dean. How had she forgotten how to be a mother to them? Dishes finished and put away Mary dried her hands and pulled out her phone. Dialing Dean she waited for him to pick up. It had been over an hour since he had left the bunker, surely he had calmed enough by now and would answer her. The phone kept ringing, Mary praying her eldest would pick up, but it went to voice mail. Sighing, Mary left a message apologizing and asking him to come home then she put her phone away.

Sam stood looking at the door. Slamming it had felt good but he still had all these feelings running through his body. His 'young' mind couldn't process them and it made him feel like he was going to explode. Turning into his room he kicked a stuffed bear across the floor and sat on his bed. Picking up the pillows he threw them at the door as well. The soft thump doing nothing to reduce his anger. Getting up again he moved around his room like a tornado. Blindly throwing and tearing anything he could get his hands on, all the time cursing his mommy and calling for Dean to return. He swept his arm across a shelf sending everything cascading to the ground. He watched the items fall as he reached up and tore at the pictures taped on to the wall above the shelf. Gathering them in his hands he scrunched them and then ripped them in half. His eyes widened and he gasped in a breath when he realised he had just destroyed the picture Dean had spent hours creating for him days earlier. It was a picture of the brothers sitting on the hood of the Impala at sun set. Sam had helped pick the colours for the sky. He had been so excited when Dean taped it on his wall. He looked at it every night before he went to sleep and every morning when he woke up.

"Noooo!" Sam cried.

He dropped to his knees and started to smooth out the pieces of paper, trying to put the picture back together. He started to cry again when he realised no matter what he did it was ruined, worried that Dean might stay away when he found out what Sam had done to his gift. Looking around his room he saw the mess he had created. Putting the pieces of paper down, he got up and tried to clean his room, pulling the blankets back up onto his bed and trying to put all his books back in a neat pile. Tears kept flowing and he wanted Dean and he wanted his daddy and he wanted his mommy. He knew Dean and daddy were away but began to wonder why mommy hadn't come to check on him. He looked towards his door. Mommy had told him he had to stay in his room until she said he could come out but what if she had left too? Sam walked to his door and knocked gently on it.

"Mommy?" He called out. "Mommy, I's come out now? I's be a good boy."

He listened at the door but heard nothing. Knocking again he called out louder, "Mommy please can I comes out? I don't want to be alone anymore."

Still no response, "Mommy?"

Believing his mommy had abandoned him, Sam backed away from his door and turned and looked around his room. There was no solution there, Dean didn't magically appear to help him. Sam was all alone. He walked around his bed and slid down in the corner, pulling his knees to his chest he wrapped his arms around them and tried to make himself really small. He knew Dean would expect him to be brave now but Dean wasn't here so Sam lay his head on his knees and let more tears flow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_A/N so good news/bad news...good news is that this fic is actually finished...bad news is I seem to have misplaced a couple of chapters. They are missing from all three files I have this story saved in and it isn't even on Facebook where I originally posted this story! I will try to rewrite them from memory but it was almost a year ago so wish me luck._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good news everybody! I have re-written the missing chapters and now all is good in the world again! :)**

**Chapter 14**

Mary had found herself restless so she set about cleaning the bunker just to give herself some mindless busy work. After dusting and sweeping she had gone into the laundry room to sort their clothing, moving wet washing to the dryer and folding the cleaned and dry items. She had tried to call Dean a few more times with no success, not bothering to leave a message. Carrying her clothes to her room she put them away then sat on her bed. Picking up her phone she tried Deans number again, again getting no answer. Sighing Mary looked at her phone, randomly scrolling through her contacts she came across Jody's number, pressing 'call' she placed the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hello Mary, this is a surprise." Jody said when she answered the call.

Mary wasn't naive enough to think Dean hadn't told her everything that had happened between them.

"Hi Jody, sorry to bother you."

"No bother at all. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had heard from Dean today?"

"Dean? No actually I haven't. Now that I think about it, it has been pretty much radio silence from both of your boys for over a week now." Jody replied. "Do you think they might be in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that. In fact I have been with them for the last..." Mary began.

"You have?" Jody interrupted, "thats great!" She said brightly.

"Yeah, well, it was, except Dean and I had this huge fight and Dean left the bunker and now he isn't answering my calls, and Sam, well Sam went into full tantrum mode and threw his lunch on the floor, I had to send him to his room to calm down." Mary rushed out, "I don't know how Dean did this at such a young age."

"Hang on a sec Mary. Did you say Sam threw a tantrum?"

"Well yeah, but I guess at his age that's normal but this was epic Jody, I mean yelling, screaming, throwing stuff. It was just so out of the blue. He told me he hated me. I don't remember Dean ever throwing tantrums like that at that age. Maybe it's a side affect of the spell." Mary mused, practically forgetting she had Jody on the phone.

"At his age? Spell? You've lost me here. Am I missing something?" Jody asked.

"What? Oh sorry, I assumed Dean would have told you." Mary proceeded to tell Jody about the curse and Sams de-aging.

"Well that explains why I haven't heard from them lately. I guess Dean wanted to keep it on the down low. He was probably worried what would happen if the wrong people found out." Jody said. "You know from one mom to another, no two kids are alike. Sam is probably just feeling a little over whelmed, I'm sure he will calm down, and Dean will be back when he is ready. He won't stay away from Sam too long. Just give them both time to calm down."

"I'm sure you're right. It's just so hard you know. When I '_left_' they were just babies and now they're grown men. It's taken some getting used to."

"I don't doubt that at all." Jody said, remembering how she felt when she opened her door and found her dead son standing on her doorstep, alive and well. "Look if it will make you feel better I'll try to call Dean myself. Maybe he will answer for me."

"Would you? That would be great. Thank you Jody."

"No worries Mary. If I speak to him or hear from him I will let you know."

"Thanks again. Gotta go. I should probably check on Sam"

"Okay, no worries. I will let you know as soon as I hear something."

Mary put her phone away and walked to Sams room. She put her ear to the door and listened but couldn't hear anything. She assumed Sam had fallen asleep so she slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as she could. Looking in the room she expected Sam to be in the bed but it was empty except for the blankets piled haphazardly across the mattress. She glanced around at the destruction in the room. Books, blocks and toys were every where. There was shredded paper littering the floor. Stepping in she looked around for Sam, spotting him huddled in the corner.

"Sam?" She asked quietly, not sure if he was sleeping.

Sam sniffed and mumbled something Mary couldn't make out into his knees.

"Sammy? You okay?" She asked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean drove until his anger burned away, leaving only the feeling of rejection in his heart. The words of his mother and brother repeating on loop in his head until it pounded and his chest became too tight to breathe. His phone suddenly sounded, cutting the silence he had been driving in. This was not the first time it had rung, and like the other times, he ignored it. Pulling over onto the side of the road, he sat for a minute, arms tensed and hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, his breaths coming in rapid pants. He had done this to himself, he thought, by pushing Mary and Sam together he had pushed himself out the door.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, Dean screamed. It was a guttural, primal cry. A heart breaking, soul shredding sound that no human should ever make. If there had been another soul there to look into Deans eyes they would have seen nothing but two empty, green pools, devoid of any shred of emotion, but there wasn't, he was all alone. Sliding across the seat Dean lay down on his right side, drawing his knees up and hugging them to his chest. He lay there, staring at the dash and let the emptiness wash over him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my God! why did I do that to Dean? I swear I love him. I just wanna wrap him up in a cozy blanket and make him pie and do all that mothery stuff for him that he missed out on! Why did I leave him curled up on the side of the road having an emotional breakdown? I _swear_ I'm not evil! **

**(or am I?)**

**Kathy: I'm so glad you are enjoying it. I've tried really hard to stick true to (what I believe) the characters personalities. Don't worry, theres soo much more to come.**

**Vrskaandrea: I will admit to feeling every emotion Dean did when writing that scene. It physically hurt me to put Dean through that.**

**Chapter 15**

Jody sat staring at her phone for a minute. Mary Winchester was the last person she had expected to hear from, especially after what had happened between her and her sons. She was even more shocked to hear that not only was Mary back in the bunker but Dean had handed over the primary care of Sam to his mother. Admitting to herself that deep down she was slightly hurt that Dean hadn't come to her when Sam was cursed but she wasn't their mother, no matter how much she tried to take care of them, that would always be Mary. Letting out a sigh she found Deans number and pressed send. She listened as the phone rang on the other end not really expecting it to be answered and was surprised when it was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam lifted his tear streaked face and looked at Mary.

"Please don't leave. I sorry I said I hates you. Please don't go away, I don't want to be alone. Please, please don't leave me." Sam said in a rush of words. Mary moved quickly to her son. Crouching down in front of him placing her hands on his knees.

"Who said anything about leaving Sam. I'm not going to leave you, why would I do that?" She asked him.

Sam took in a shuddering breath.

"Because daddy did get mad and he did leave an' then I did say to Dean that I didn't want him and he did leaves too!" Sam sobbed as tears began to fall again. "But I-I will be a good boy now. I will drink all my mato soup and I will be good so you don't haves to go away. I don't want to be alone. Please mommy, I don't hates you, please don't go away."

Mary squeezed into the space between Sam and his bed and gathered him in her arms as best she could. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Is this really what had Sam thought as a child? That if he was bad, if he made people angry, they would leave him. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Sammy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you alone. I promise."

"I loves you mommy. I will be a good boy now." Sams tears had subsided to watery hiccups.

"Sammy, baby, I love you too. Soo much and it doesn't matter if you are a good boy or not, I'm not leaving you." She reassured Sam giving him a tight squeeze. They sat like that for a while until Marys limbs started to grow numb. Sams breathing had evened out and she began to suspect he may have fallen asleep.

"Sammy?" She said, giving him a little shake, "are you asleep?"

"No, I no sleep." He slurred.

"How about you get up on the bed and have a little nap?" She asked.

"No have to eat my soup." He mumbled.

"The soups all gone, baby, and I think it's time to get off the floor before we stiffen up and get stuck here."

Sams eyes flew open and he sat up, pulling away from his mother's embrace.

"But I haves to eat my mato soup! I did promise! And daddy says is not good to waste!"

Mary could see Sam was getting worked up again. She reached out and placed her hands on either side of Sams face forcing him to look at her.

"It's not wasted Sam, I had it for lunch and your father isn't here so what I says goes now. Okay?" She said gently, looking into her sons eyes.

"Ookay" Sam replied, hesitantly.

Mary smiled at her son.

"Now, we should both get up off this uncomfortable floor and you, my wonderful son," She said poking Sam in the chest, "should lay down on your bed and have a little nap while I get dinner started. What do you say?"

She actually had no idea what time of the day it was but wanted Sam to have a quiet rest after all the emotional turmoil of the day.

"Okay mommy." Sam said rubbing his eye and yawning slightly. He did feel tired but didn't actually want to nap. He wanted to be awake in case Dean came home but he had promised his mommy that he would be a good boy so he agreed.

They both climbed uneasily to their feet, their legs having grown stiff from their time on the cramped, hard floor.

Mary began to neaten Sams bedding from where it had been unceremoniously ripped from the bed then dumped. As Sam dropped his eyes to the floor in shame over his spectacular tantrum he spotted the ripped pieces of Deans picture.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What if Dean doesn't comes back?" He asked.

"Oh sweetheart, of course he is going to come back." She replied.

"But I did tells him I didn't want him and I did rip his picture." He sniffled sadly, bending down and picking up the pieces of torn paper.

Mary patted Sams mattress. "Come and get in here sweetie."

Sam climbed into his bed, still holding the ruined picture in his hand, and looked at his mom sadly. "But what if he is really, really sads at me for wrecking his picture?" He asked as Mary fixed his blankets around him.

"This picture?" Mary asked pointing at the crumpled paper in Sams hand as she sat on the edge of the bed. Sam nodded sadly and held out the pieces so Mary may take them.

"This looks like it was a beautiful picture but let me tell you something Samuel Winchester," Mary began in a soft voice, "There is nothing on this earth more important to Dean than you. Not me, not pie, not this picture, not even his car. You are more special to him than any of it. He didn't leave because you said you didn't want him and he certainly isn't going to stay away because you were upset and ripped the drawing. He loves you and he is going to come back. Okay?"

"But he's been gone a really, really long time." Sam countered.

"I know he has, Sammy but some times people just need some space and time to them selves. He will come back. I promise." Mary reached out and gently pushed Sams hair back from his forehead.

"Okay." Sam said, seemingly reassured. "When?"

"When, what?" Mary asked, standing.

"When will Dean come back? I miss him."

"Yeah, I miss him too." Mary said. "I will be honest with you Sam, mommy said some horrible things to Dean that she didn't mean and now we have to wait for him to forgive me so I don't know when he will be back, but I know he will."

Sam just nodded.

"Okay, now. Snuggle down and get some rest."

"Okay mommy." Sam said as he slid beneath his blanket, closing his eyes. Mary turned and walked down the hall and Sam was asleep before she reached the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sound of his phone pulled Dean from his trance. He listened to the ring tone until it fell silent again. Deciding he was done with all this self pity he mentally reached out and gathered all the broken fragments of his fractured psyche and pulled them all in, locking them in a box and shoving it in the deepest recess of his mind. Emotional walls back in place he sat up. Taking a moment Dean took a few deep breaths and rub his hands down his face. He moved back behind the wheel and was about to start his car when his phone sounded again. Looking at the display he considered ignoring it but pressed accept instead.

"Yeah?" Dean said by way of greeting.

"Hey Dean," Jody said in the cheeriest voice she could muster, "Long time no speak. Just thought I would call and see how you boys are doing. So, how ya doing?"

"Just fine, Jody." Dean answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You off hunting?"

"No."

"Oh, so you at the bunker?"

"No"

"Oookay then." Jody realised she was going to get nothing from Dean and decided to try a different approach. "How's Sam? Is he there? Can I say 'hi'?"

"Mary called you, didn't she?"

Jody was about to deny it but Dean was far from stupid and would see through anything she said immediately.

"Yeah, you got me, she did." Jody sighed.

"So you know about Sam and the curse?" He asked.

"She filled me in, but don't worry, I won't be broadcasting it over any network. It would be best if something like that didn't get out."

"Thank you Jody. Those British douche bags have already tortured him once, I don't want to risk them getting their hands on him again, not how he is at the moment. He'd never survive."

"But I thought your mom..." Jody began.

"I had to ask her to come, Jody, I had too for Sam. He has no memories of her. I thought this way at least he would have some kind of memory of a loving, caring mom and not the relentless hunter who ditched us as soon as she got topside again."

_There it was,_ Jody thought, _always about what Sam needs._

"And what about you Dean? What about what you need?"

"Doesn't matter what I need Jody. I have long given up pinning my hopes on anyone else. As long as Sammy is good, I'm good."

It drove a spike through Jody's heart to hear Dean expect so little for himself. Tears filled her eyes.

"You are just as important as anyone else in this Dean."

Dean chuckled sadly, "She lied."

"Who? Your mom?"

"Amara. She told me she was giving me what I needed most." Dean gave a self depreciating laugh. "But I guess the jokes on me. Seems I needed her but she sure doesn't need me, and now, well, they have each other, Jody, that's all they want. They don't need me at all."

Jody immediately began to fear for Deans wellbeing and state of mind, really hearing the emptiness in Deans voice.

"Dean? Where are you?"

"I'm in my baby on the side of a road."

"Yes, but _where_?"

Dean realised that his walls had begun to slip and quickly pulled himself together.

"Don't worry Jody," he tried to reassure her, "I'm doing fine. I just needed to get away for a bit so I went for a drive. You can report back that I'm okay and I'm close by and I will return when I'm ready, just not quite there yet." Looking around, Dean actually had no clue where he was or how far away he was from the bunker.

"Alright Dean, I won't send any search parties out for you yet." Jody said with a laugh. "Just, you know, try to relax a bit. Enjoy your down time."

"Sure, maybe we will all hop on a flight to Hawaii." He said, back to his sarcastic best.

"Sound like a great idea! Maybe I will join you and enjoy all that sunshine." Jody laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "But seriously Dean, call me if you need _anything _and I will be right there."

"I appreciate that Jody, thanks."

"So any idea how long the curse will take to wear off?"

"Should've come off today, but he's still the same."

"It'll be okay Dean. The curse will wear off and Sam will be back to his old self in no time." Jody said, trying to encourage the other hunter.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean replied. There was silence between them, a silence that dragged on so long that just when Jody had thought their connection had dropped out Dean started speaking again, "Hey Jody?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I miss Bobby." Dean told her, completely taking the Sheriff by surprise by this uncharacteristic admission.

"Yeah, me too." She replied, sighing softly. Falling silent for a moment, Jody waited to see if she would get any more from Dean, when it became evident that he wasn't going to speak again she said, "Take care of yourself Dean, and call me, for any little thing, please, call me." She said softly.

"Yeah, bye." Dean said before disconnecting the call.

He sat back in his seat for a moment, taking a few calming breaths, before sitting up and starting the Impala. He drove around for a few minutes before finding the highway. Dean was only mildly surprised to find that he had been heading in the direction of Souix Falls and almost 100 miles from Lebanon. Sitting at the intersection for a few moments he stared at the signs. Right would take him home to his brother and left would take him to a town where nobody knew him at all. Decision made he flipped his indicator and headed down the highway to his destination.


	17. Chapter 17

**Black Fungus: No you don't, but Dean does! :)**

**Chapter 17**

Jody ended her call to Dean and quickly typed out a text message to Mary letting her know she had spoken to Dean but something in the back of her mind remained unsettled after her brief conversation with the hunter. Sitting back in her chair she looked around her office for a moment before placing another call.

Mary was in the kitchen preparing an early supper when her phone signaled an incoming text message. Picking it up she opened Jody's message.

_Just spoke to Dean. He's fine. Will be home when he's ready_.

Mary quickly sent back her thanks and returned to making their meal. She was hoping Dean would be ready to come home sooner rather than later. She just wanted to see that he was alright with her own two eyes. She wanted to hug him and tell him how sorry she was for the things she said. That she understood his need to take care of his baby brother as he had done his entire life. She also knew that Sam needed his big brother, his protector, back by his side again. That the longer Dean remained gone, the longer Sams emotions would remain unstable. Removing the tray of battered fish bites from the oven, she divided them between their plates, adding a bit of salad to each, mostly cubes of cheese, wedges of tomato and discs of carrots and cucumbers for Sam. Even though he was technically a grown man, he still had the control of a toddler so Mary had begun to make a lot of finger friendly foods the Sam could eat with his hands. She placed the plates on the kitchen table and went to get Sam from his room.

"Sammy?" She said as she entered his room. Sam rolled over in his bed.

"Is Dean back?" He asked groggily.

"No baby, he's not, but it's dinner time."

"Oh." He answered as he tried to get out of bed with out tangling himself up in his covers. Mary leaned down and helped pull the blankets back.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked.

"Mmm hmmm." He replied as he shuffled past his mommy and turned down the hallway.

"Sammy, you're going the wrong way."

"Gots to pee." Sam informed his mother.

"Oh, Okay. Well wash up when you are done and I will meet you in the kitchen."

Sam walked into the kitchen as Mary was placing drinks on the table, a huge wet spot on his shirt evidence that he had indeed washed his hands, leaving Mary to wonder what size lake she would have to mop up later. As Sam sat he saw Mary's phone on the table. Reaching out he dragged it close to him.

"Can I's call Dean?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course you can Sammy, but after dinner. I can't promise he will answer but you can leave a message for him to listen to later." Mary explained, not wanting to get her youngests hopes up.

"Thank you mommy." Sam said with a smile.

Once they had eaten and Mary had cleared the plates, she sat next to Sam and dialled Deans phone. She set hers to speaker and placed it on the table in front of Sam. They listened to it ring before a click signaled the call had connected. Sam excitedly started to speak.

"Dean? Dean it's Sammy.."

"Wait Sam, it's his voice mail." Mary said. They sat and listened to Deans message.

"Okay you can talk now" she whispered when she heard the beep.

"Dean? Dean it's Sammy, you come home now? I misses you and I loves you and I sorry I did say I didn't wants you. Please I wants you to come home." He paused for a moment thinking. "Yes. You come home, I wants you here." He said matter of factly. Sam looked at his mother and nodded "He will comes home now because he knows I still loves him." He whispered loudly as Mary reached over and disconnected the call.

'_If only it was that easy' _Marythoughttoherself, sighing.

"Okay, Sammy, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Dunno. Waits for Dean?" He said hopefully.

"Sweetheart, Dean might still be away for some time. We can't just sit on the step until he walks through the door, he could be very late."

"Okay. Cans we watch cartoon?" Sam asked.

"Of course we can." Mary answered.

"Cans we watch them on the 'puter?"

"Why would you want to watch them on the computer when you have that nice big t.v. in your room?"Mary inquired.

"Because I wants to watch them in Deans room."

"Oh, I don't know Sam. Dean might not like us being in his room and there are a lot of dangerous things in there."

"Dean won't cares about me going in his room. Dean loves me and he will be happy that I's waited for him there, and I _promise _I won't touch anything." Sam said turning the full force of his puppy dog eyes on his mother.

"Okay, how about this. We will play in the library for an hour and then if Dean isn't back we will go watch movies in his room until he gets back."

"Yay!" Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

"But if he gets cranky about it I'm throwing you under the bus for this mister." Mary stated pointing at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam said dropping his arms and screwing up his face.

"Nothing," Mary laughed giving Sam a little shove toward the door. "Let's go play."


	18. Chapter 18

**Review replies:**

**BlueMoon007: I would also enjoy seeing an episode like this but I think the directors would have a difficult time keeping Jared in check!**

**Blondie 20000: I really do wish Dean would value himself a bit more but don't worry our Wayward Son will find his way home.**

**Chapter 18**

Dean continued to drive aimlessly further away from his home, from his brother. Spying a bar up ahead, he pulled into the parking lot and found a space on the side of the building, away from any other vehicles. Still feeling a little off after his emotional break he decided a few drinks and maybe some hustling would set him right again. He surveyed the lot around him. There were quite a few vehicles so his chances of getting a couple of games in looked quite good. Before he got out of the car Dean decided to make a call. Staring at the building in front of him he waited for Rowena to pick up.

"Hello Dean. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"You said the spell would wear off in a week and it has been a week and Sam is still the same." Dean said.

"I believe I said a week or so. Some times you need to have a little patience."

"I need this to be over, Rowena. I need Sam back."

"Oh dear. Is it not going so well. Is young Samuel not potty trained?" Rowena teased.

"Don't push me, Rowena. I need you to find me a way to lift this curse."

"Why don't you just get Castiel to use his magic fingers and zap him back to normal?"

"Cas is incommunicado at the moment. He's not answering our calls." Dean confessed.

"Tsk, tsk, Dean. What is the point of having a pet angel if you can't control him. Best keep a tighter grip on his leash next time."

"I don't have time for your crap right now, Rowena. Can you lift this curse or not? Or are you not the all powerful witch you claim to be?" Dean challenged.

"Fine," Rowena said with a sigh. "I will do some research and see what I can find. I will call you as soon as I find a solution."

Dean slumped back into his seat in relief. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

"Oh don't thank me just yet. You know as well as I do that nothing comes for free. It will be very handy having Dean Winchester owe me a favour."

"Yeah, whatever. Just call me when you find something." Dean disconnected not even waiting for Rowena's response. He slipped his phone into his pocket and walked into the bar.

It was early evening and there were already a few patrons filling the room. Dean saw some pool tables in the back and a few groups of men around them. Sitting at the bar he ordered a beer and a shot of whiskey from the pretty blonde behind the counter. He sat back for a while and scoped out the room before settling on his marks for the evening. Downing the shot he picked up his beer and made his way towards a group of young men at one of the tables, making sure to stumble just a little. He knew this wasn't the smartest move with Sam not there for back up but he was pretty sure he would be able to fight his way out if this turned bad. Either way, Dean was sure winning some cash or winning a bar fight was just what the doctor ordered.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary tried to keep Sam occupied for as long as she could before he started to get bored and ask about Dean again. It had taken over an hour but Sam begun to ask about going into Deans room to wait for him.

"Tell you what, Sam, how about we get you all washed up and in your p.j.s, teeth brushed and then we will go watch cartoons in Deans room." She was actually just trying to waste time and keep Sam distracted from the fact Dean hadn't returned yet. She was beginning to get a bit worried herself. Dean had been gone a long time and Mary was beginning to worry that he wouldn't be back that night .

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied, pushing up from the table where he had been drawing.

"Wait a moment, we need to clean this up before we do any thing else." Mary said indicating to the mess of blocks, cars, pencils and paper that littered the table.

Sam put his blocks back into the bucket they were using to store them in while Mary put all the cars into a box. Between them they collected all the pencils and Mary placed them in the case while Sam gathered up the loose pieces of paper he had been drawing on.

"Here you goes, this one is for you, mommy." Sam said holding out a piece of paper. Mary smiled as she looked at the paper. Sam had drawn three people and surrounded them in lopsided hearts and stars.

"Is this us Sammy?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's you, me 'n Dean." He answered.

"It's very nice. I'm going to put it on my wall with the others." She looked at another picture Sam had left off the pile. "Is that one for Dean?"

"Yes, it's so he won't be too mads when he sees I wrecked his other one." Sam said looking a little shamed.

"Aww sweetie, I told you he won't be upset about that." She looked at the drawing and saw that Sam had tried to replicate the picture Dean had drawn. It was a very childlike attempt, a black rectangle with not quite circle wheels and two stick figures, but he had given it a good try.

Sam just shrugged. "Can I gets into my p.j.s now and go into Deans bed?"

"Alright, lets go."

Mary managed to get Sam bathed and in his pyjamas with a minimum of fuss. Resorting to the bathing suit trick to get him in the bathtub, just so when he did get back to normal there would be no awkwardness between them. Clean and dressed they both settled onto Deans bed, Mary had already removed the knife she knew was under the pillow and put it in a drawer. She settled in next to Sam and loaded some cartoons onto the lap top.

"Now I want you to lay down and quietly watch this movie and if you are tired just go to sleep." Mary said.

"Nuh uh, I's not going to sleeps. I's going to stays awake until Dean gets back." Sam said confidently.

"Okay, we'll see." Mary replied already seeing the telltale droop in Sams eyes, wondering how long he will actually be able to fight the inevitable.

She wrapped an arm around Sams shoulders and pulled him close as they both turned their attention to the small screen on the bed between them. Mary watched as Sam fought sleep as hard as he could but inevitably his fatigue won and his eyes closed one final time. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before closing the laptop and making her way into her room to catch up on some reading, knowing she was close enough to hear Sam if he needed her.


	19. Chapter 19

**For those curious as to whether Dean wins the cash or gets into a brawl all will be revealed in this chapter and fear not, our Wayward Son will soon find his way home. XXX**

**Chapter 19**

Dean sunk the final ball and stood up with a smirk.

"That's game I believe boys." He said rubbing his hands together. "Time to settle up."

He had been playing this group for a couple of hours making increasingly higher and tougher wagers. While they had been drinking steadily, Dean had been nursing his drinks only making it appear he was drinking as heavily as the rest of the group.

"You played us. I'm not giving you a cent!" Said one of the marks, puffing up and trying to intimidate Dean, confident that with the back up of his two friends they could take down this hustler. Dean just stared at the man evenly not backing down.

"Well I don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours but, one way or another, I'm getting my money. So you can hand it over now or I can take it from you as you lie, _unconscious_, in a pool of your own teeth and blood." He said low and dangerous. He smiled at the man in front of him, posture relaxed, giving no hint of the imminent danger these men were in. Dean was still unsettled inside and a good fight would be just the thing to burn off the emotions still raging inside. He could see the mans bravado faulter slightly, Dean just continued to smile, not blinking, figuratively or literally. He could see the indecision in the mans face. The war between backing down and handing over hundreds of dollars or taking up the challenge the older man was laying out. Sure there were three of them and they were clearly younger but something about this stranger screamed '_danger_'. It radiated off him in waves.

"Well? What's it gonna be?" Dean asked.

The group of men were saved from any further humiliation when the blonde bartender stepped up behind Dean.

"Come on Stevie, he got you fair and square. I've warned you a thousand times about playing for money. You should have stepped away when he made that three rail kick. Now pay the man what he's owed before I'm forced to call the sheriff. Your mom would just love having to bail you out again wouldn't she?" She said looking Stevie squarely in the eye.

"Fine!" Stevie spat out, digging into his pocket for his money, turning to indicate to the rest of his friends to cough up their fair share of the wager. The men slapped the cash into Deans outstretched hand.

"Pleasure doin' business with you boys." Dean said with a self-satisfied grin.

"Very good, now get out of here before you get yourself into any more trouble." The blonde said, cocking her head towards the door. Dean started counting the cash in his hands as the trio pushed past him and headed out the door. "Best you get going too" She said to him before returning to behind the bar. Dean followed her and leant on the bar.

"Give me three six packs of Bud and a bottle of Jack to go." He said, throwing down some of his winnings. The bartender put his purchases on the bar top and gathered up the cash and handing him back his change. Dean dropped it in the tip jar, picked up his alcohol and left with a smile and a wink to the woman.

He walked out the door and saw the men he had played heading across the car park. Whistling loudly to get their attention he lifted two six packs in the air and put them down on an outside table then made his way around the side of the building to his awaiting Baby. Sitting in the drivers seat he caressed the steering wheel lightly with one hand.

"Had a good night Baby but I think it's almost time to go home."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean drove back to the bunker but instead of driving into the garage he parked the Impala down the road where it would be slightly hidden but he could still watch the door. He opened a beer and quickly drank it down. He reached for another one, removing the cap and taking a long drink. Dean quickly finished his six pack before taking the top from the bottle of Jack and taking a large hit. He sat for a while, drinking and watching the bunker. Pulling his phone from his pocket he scrolled through the text messages his mother had sent, quickly reading them before deleting them all. He dialled in to his voice mail. With exception of the call from Jody, he had been ignoring his phone all day and decided he had better check. Maybe Rowena had come up with something. There were a couple from other hunters asking for help which he decided he would deal with another day but most of them were from his mom. Most were apologies, pleas for him to come back. A couple mentioned Sam and that she needed Dean to return to help her with him. Dean was tiring of the ongoing theme of his mother's messages and his thumb hovered over the 'delete' button as the last message played. He heard his mother's voice speaking softly, as if to someone else.

"._..ay, you can talk now." _He heard her whisper.

"_Dean?" _His heart clenched when he realised it was his brother_, "Dean it's Sammy, you come home now? I misses you and I loves you and I_ _sorry_ _I did say I didn't wants you. Please I wants you to come home_._...Yes. You come home, I wants you here." _Dean listened to his brothers voice as it grew from uncertain to confident, then he heard Sam say to their mother, _"He will comes home now because he knows I still loves..." _and the message ended, but Dean knew what Sam was going to say and upon hearing his brothers final words his heart both broke and healed at the same time. Dean dropped his head against the seat and closed his eyes.

"I've always known you loved me little brother, never doubted it for a minute."


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, Deans home but I'm sorry you will have to wait just a _little_ bit longer for the hugs, but at least this is a short one...**

**Chapter 20**

Dean sat for a while longer in the darkness, watching the bunker, protecting his family from any danger. He was beginning to feel stiff and climbed out of his beloved car and sat on the hood, gazing up at the night sky. His eyes lids began to droop. Shaking his head, he lifted the bottle for another drink, mildly surprised to find it empty. With a sigh he pushed up from the car and walked to the bunker. The sway and stumbles in his gait were no longer fake. He entered the bunker and held tightly to the hand rail as he navigated his way down the stairs. Finding the rooms immediately below the stairs empty he placed the empty bottle on a table and staggered to his room, leaning heavily on the wall. Rubbing a hand down his face he briefly wondered the last time was that he had been this badly affected by alcohol. As he neared his room he was coherent enough to notice a light shining in his room. He leaned on the door frame and looked in seeing his brother asleep in his bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary had been reading while she waited for Dean to return but had been on the verge of sleep when she heard the sound of someone moving about the bunker. Immediately on alert she moved silently to her door and pressed her body against the wall. She quickly realised it was Dean and from the sounds of it, he was quite intoxicated. She moved into the hallway and followed her son to his room and watched as he stopped in the door and looked at his brother sleeping in his bed.

"He wanted to wait for you." Mary said stepping up beside Dean. "He tried so hard to stay awake."

"He would do that," Dean said, his eyes never leaving his brother. "Whenever Dad was away he would insist on staying awake so he could welcome him home. He never made it though." Dean smiled fondly at the memory.

Mary let out a small laugh at the revelation. She was constantly reminded that she knew very little of her children's childhoods.

"Dean I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I got that from your messages." Dean said, turning tired, bloodshot eyes to his mother.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you. I know you only want what is best for Sam, you always have." She said sadly, reaching up to place a hand on her sons face. "Instead of fighting with you this last week, I should have been using the time to get to know more about you both."

"Yeah well, what's done is done, isn't it?" Dean said, slightly pulling from Mary's touch. Mary pulled her hand back.

"How about I make you a coffee and we can talk. I'd like to clear the air between us before Sam gets up in the morning." It was a dirty tactic but she knew he would talk to her if it was for Sam. Dean nodded and followed his mom to the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Replies:**

**Kathy: well Mary has already proved she can be quite sneaky**

**Vrskaandrea: maybe not the reconciliation they need bit they do talk**

**Blondie 20000: we both knew he wouldn't stay away from Sammy forever.**

**Chapter 21**

He sat at the table, cradling his head in his hands while Mary poured them both coffee. She placed Deans on the table and slid it between his elbows then sat opposite him with her own mug. Dean inhaled the aroma of the coffee before picking it up and taking a drink.

"Did Sam really do that? Wait up for John, I mean." She asked.

"Yeah, well he tried to at least. That kid has been able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat all his life."

Mary smiled wistfully.

"I wish I had been able to see that." She said.

"I wish that too. If you had been there, dad would never have had to leave." Dean pointed out, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

"True." Mary said looking down at the mug in her hands.

They sat there for a few moments before the silence got to Dean.

"He used to call me 'Bean'" Mary's head flew up and she looked across the table at Dean.

"What?" She asked.

"Sammy, he used to call me 'Bean'. In fact it was his first word."

"It was?" Mary asked softly.

"Yeah. I remember we were in some dive apartment in Idaho and dad was bouncing him on his knee while he was writing in his journal. Sam was reaching out to me, making those grabby hands things that babies do." Dean stretched his arms out, opening and closing his hands into fists. "He was babbling away and then clear as day he said 'Bean!'." Dean paused, lost in the memory. Mary began to wonder if he would continue, "I remember the shocked look on dads face," Dean continued sadly, still staring blindly over Mary's shoulder, "but he hid it quickly and was like 'did you hear that Dean? He said your name.' And then encouraged him to say it again. I know it hurt him that I was Sams first word. I mean he covered it quickly but I saw the look on his face so I spent the next three days trying to get Sam to say 'dad'. When he finally said it I carried him into the kitchen and with a little prompting I got him to say 'dada' and the smile on dads face was all worth it. It was good to hear him laugh," Dean smiled and shook his head. "He didn't do it much."

Mary sat in silence, absorbing the small amount of information Dean had just given her. Before she could say anything Dean continued.

"Sam lost his first tooth when he was 5. He got into a fight with Billy Franklin after Billy had picked on Sams thrift shop clothes." Dean smiled proudly, "Sam lost a baby tooth but Billy Franklin couldn't open his eye for a week. He learned that just because someone was smaller than you doesn't meant they can't kick your arse!" Deans smile faded and he looked away ashamed, "I stole a dollar from my teachers purse that day because I'd be damned if my brother was the only kid in America the tooth fairy didn't visit. I mailed a dollar back to her via the school years later, don't actually know if she got it though. I hope she did." Dean took a breath and continued. "When he was 13, Beth Harrison asked him to his first Sadie Hawkins dance. We had just finished up a couple of jobs in the area and dad had been talking about moving on so I kept him nice and drunk for four days just so Sam could go. I think it was the first time he kissed a girl and he never said anything, but I think he may have touched her boob." The alcohol was making Dean chatty so Mary just sat there and listened. "When Sam announced he was going to Stanford, I was so proud of him. He doesn't think I was, but I was. That was my little brother, I taught him to count and tie his shoe laces and read and now he's off to a big fancy college." Again Dean paused, lost in thought, "I would have gone with him, you know. If he asked, but he was so _angry _at hunting and at dad and he couldn't see past anything but getting out. I don't blame him though." Dean was quick to add. "I mean, if I was going to a college like Stanford I sure as hell wouldn't want my loser, good-for-nothing, high school drop out brother hanging around, but I kept a close eye on him, even after he told me not to contact him any more. He will never know just how many times dad or I went by to make sure everything was okay. I don't know if he knew but I broke into his dorm room and put up protections to keep him safe."

"Dean, I don't think Sam ever thought you were a loser." Mary said.

"You don't know that," Deans head dropped again, refusing to look at his mom, "When he was 6, dad left us to go on a hunt and Sam had been driving me crazy so I left him alone in the room. I didn't think I had been gone that long but I guess it had actually been about an hour. When I got back into the room a Shtriga was feeding from Sam. I picked up the shotgun but I froze. If dad hadn't come back in right then..." Dean trailed off.

"Dean, you were just a child. You should never have been put in that position." Mary tried to reassure her eldest son, but Dean just shook his head.

"Sam would have died because of me!" He said slamming his fists down onto the table. "And it was something dad never let me forget. I deserved everything I got that night. I practiced harder and longer after that, I was determined never to let Sammy down again." Mary open her mouth to speak but stopped when Dean raised a hand. "And before you ask, no, dad never raised a hand to me, or Sammy...ever. He didn't have to. He had a way of letting you know you had let him down, that you were a failure just with a look or a word." He said with a sad smile. "I almost got Sammy killed, nothing dad did to me that night or anytime after was unjustified." Dean stated. "I deserved it."

"You were a child. It should never have been your responsibility to protect him like that." Mary said.

"But that's a big brothers job, you told me that."

"But not to the extent you had to Dean. That wasn't fair."

"No it wasn't. But that's the hand I was given and I tried my best, I really did." Dean looked at his mother, eyes filled with tears. "But Sammy, Sammy never flinched, he never froze. He just finished the job."

"What do you mean?"

Dean just finished his now cold coffee. He sat spinning the mug in his hands.

"I had a daughter." He said simply.

"You do? I have a grand child?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Had." Dean said, "Her name was Emma."

"What...what happened to her?"

"Sam shot her." Dean said as if he was speaking about the weather.

"What? Sam?" Mary stammered.

"She was a monster. She had been sent to kill me. I had the gun right there in my hand. I had it pointed at her, bullet in the chamber but I hesitated. But Sam, Sammy never faulted. He stayed true to his training. He did what we always do, he took down the monster. He saved me." A single tear slipped from Deans eye and rolled down his face unnoticed. Marys heart broke at her sons words.

"Dean ..." she reached across the table to cover Deans hand with her own but Dean quickly pulled them back. Sitting up he cleared his throat and looked around as if he had just noticed where he was.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." He said, voice devoid of any emotion. He pushed up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Mary sat stunned for a moment before following him down the hall.

"Hang on, let me get Sam into his own bed." Mary said as she walked past Dean and moved toward the bed to wake Sam.

"No, leave him." Dean said watching his little brother sleep.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, leave him." He repeated.

"Okay, if you're positive." Mary said. She began to leave the room before stopping and turning to her son. "Goodnight Dean." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek before returning to her own bedroom.

Dean removed his jeans and shirt and put on a pair of sweats before climbing into his bed next to his sleeping brother. Sam began to stir.

"Ssshhhh little brother. Go back to sleep." Dean said reaching over and brushing the hair from his brothers forehead. Sams eyes blinked sleepily as he looked at his brother.

"Dean?"

"Yeah it's me. Go back to sleep Sammy." Dean soothed.

"You's did come back to me." Sam said as his eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out again. Dean gathered his younger sibling in his arms, surprised at how well they still fit together even as adults.

"I'll always come back for you Sammy." He said. He placed a kiss on the top of his brothers head before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Review replies:**

**Kathy: it was the long overdue chat they needed to have.**

**Vrskaandrea: making up the backstories was the fun part...**

**Blondie 20000: You know me, that whole storyline had always annoyed me and I just feel there has never been adequate closure. I really doubt that Dean would go "huh, the Amazons have moved on, oh well" when he just watched his brother shoot his daughter, monster or not.**

**Chapter 22**

In her own room, Mary closed her door and leaned her back against it, sliding to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and drew them close to her chest. She rested her head against the door and closed her eyes as tears slid down her face. The full weight of Deans revelations hit her and she lowered her face to her knees and sobbed as her heart broke for her sons.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean woke the next morning and immediately wished he hadn't. His head pounded and his mouth felt like a desert. Slowly he opened his eyes and after taking a moment to focus the first sight he was greeted with was a pair of large, hazel eyes staring back at him. Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and looked at his brother.

"Hey Sammy."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam had been waiting _forever _for his brother to wake up. He badly needed to pee but Dean was finally stirring. Sam watched nervously as Deans eyes slowly began to open. Was he still mad? Would he be angry when he found out what Sam had done to his picture? Would he leave again and if he did would he stay away forever this time? Sam lay his head on the pillow and watched as Deans green eyes cleared and focus. His big brother rubbed his hand over his face and looked back at him.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said as he rolled onto his back. Sams face split into a large grin.

"Hiya Dean!" He cried as he launched himself at his big brother hugging him as best he could. "I missed you!"

"I wasn't gone that long." Dean said with a chuckle hugging Sam back before trying to dislodge his gigantic little brother from across his body.

"You was gone _forever_!" He said, submitting to his brothers efforts to move him and sitting up.

"Well, I'm back now." Dean said as he pushed himself up to sit. Sams smile disappeared. "What's wrong Sammy" Dean asked, concerned with his brothers sudden mood change.

"Umm, nothing." Sam said not looking at his brother.

"Sammy?"

"I's...I's.." Sam stuttered. He knew he had to confess to Dean but he was scared his brother would hate him for ruining his picture. "I's got to pee." He finally said. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Well go." He said, flicking one hand in the air in a 'shooing' motion. Sam looked at his brother doubtfully. "Go Sammy, I promise I will still be here when you get back." Dean said with a gentle smile.

Sam sighed in relief and then took off towards the bathroom. Despite Deans assurances that he wouldn't leave, Sam quickly relieved himself and washed his hands, not caring about the huge puddle of water he left all over the bathroom. He was rushing back to Deans room when he hesitated near his own door. Chewing his lip with indecision he turned and walking into his bedroom. It was still a mess from his epic tantrum but he easily found the pieces of Deans destroyed drawing. He picked them up and walked to Deans room, waiting at the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sidhe13: sorry, some chapters are longer than others, it just depends where I think the best chapter break is, bit this one is longer.**

**Vrskaandrea: Yeah, I did have to keep reminding myself that he wasn't actually small!**

**Black Angus: I didn't address it in the story but lets all agree that Dean had already removed most of the dangerous stuff from his room.**

**Chapter 23**

Dean watched his brother bolt from his room and laughed. A glance at the clock told him it was still early. He rest his head against the bed head and let his eyes slide shut. He let himself drift until he sensed a presence in his doorway. Opening one eye he saw his brother hovering just outside his room.

"You coming back in or are you just going to stand there making the place look untidy?" Dean teased. Sam didn't move. "Come on Sammy, it's getting boring over here. Come talk to me."

Sam looked down at something in his hands, then hesitantly walked into Deans room. He stopped just next to the bed but made no move to sit.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Dean looked his brother over head to toe. He was still in the clothes he had slept in which meant he had made it to the toilet in time, he wondered what was troubling his brother. "Hey buddy, I'm not going anywhere so you can tell me what's bothering you."

Sam mumbled something Dean couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

Dean watched as Sam took a deep breath then look up at him.

"I did some thing bad. You is not going to like me now."

"Why Sammy? What did you do that was so bad, that you would think I wouldn't like you?" He sat up straighter leaning towards his brother. "You know Sam, there is very little you can ever do that will make me walk away from you."

Sam sniffled, looking sad.

"I did make you mad and you did goes away yesterday." Sam pointed out.

"Come here Sammy." Dean said opening him arms. Sam hesitated then climbed onto the bed and leaned into his brothers embrace. "Sammy, I left yesterday, but it wasn't because you made me mad. Sometimes people need to go away and be alone so they can sort out their feelings. You never have to worry about me leaving you. Okay?" Sam nodded slightly against Deans chest. Dean jostled him with his arms. "Okay Sammy?"

"Okay Dean."

"That's better. Now what is this about you doing some thing bad?"

"When you left I did get sad and then i gots mad and mommy did send me to my room and I did mess it up." Sam explained sadly.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Dean said.

"I...I did throw things and I did rip things and I did rip your picture." Sam sat up, Dean almost reluctantly letting him go. "I'm sorry Dean, I did wreck it. I didn't mean it, I's sorry. I try's to fixes it but I couldn't. You did make it for me and I did wreck it." Dean looked at his brother as Sam held up the mangled paper he held in his hand. He gently took the pieces and spread them out on the covers in front of him.

"You must have been pretty mad at me to do this." Dean said.

"No, no, no!" Sam said shaking his head. "I's not mads at you. I's just...I don't know, I's just feel hurty in here," Sam said putting a hand on his chest. "And I's did just chuck stuff around and I didn't means to rip the picture. I promise. I just wanted the hurty to go away an' you weren't there and I...I was..." Sam shrugged not having the words to finish what he was saying, but Dean knew what he was trying to say. He had felt that way often enough, just wanting to tear and rip his way through the world until the pain went away. Dean looked at the pieces in front of him and smoothed them out. The picture was nothing special. Dean was no great artist but for some reason Sam loved the drawing and insisted it be hung on his wall.

"You know Sammy, I know I drew this for you and I know you liked it but it was just a piece of paper." He looked up at his brother, hoping to make him understand. "This, this was an accident because you were upset. That's okay. I get it. I'm not mad and you don't need to be scared any more. This was just as much my fault as anyone's. I keep forgetting that you're younger and it's difficult for you some times. I'm sorry I left you Sammy. I'm sorry I made you do this. I love you Sammy, I always have and I always will."

"Really?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile.

"Really, really." Dean replied, pulling Sam into another hug. "Now how about we get some more sleep and then I will make pancakes."

"I likes pancakes." Sam replied as he and Dean made them selves comfortable. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I did drew you a new picture when you was gone."

"You did? I would like to see it but after you get some more sleep." Dean murmured quietly.

"Okay." Sam said as he snuggled against his brother and closed his eyes. The brothers lay side by side and let sleep claim them again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean woke a few hours later still feeling worse for wear. He carefully climbed from the bed trying not to disturb his sleeping brother. Gathering up some clean clothing he started to leave his room to go shower, changing direction at the last moment and walked to his bed.

"Sammy," he said shaking his brother. "Sammy, I need you to wake up for a minute."

Sam groaned and slowly opened an eye.

"I'm going to have a shower then I will be in the kitchen making pancakes." Dean didn't want Sam upset when he awoke alone. "Where are you going to find me?" Dean asked to make sure Sam had taken in the information.

"'N the k'chen. P'ncakes." Sam replied into his pillow while his eyes slid shut again.

"That's right little brother." Dean said ruffling Sam hair. Sam made a half hearted effort to stop him and Dean left the room chuckling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vrskaandrea: I agree, it isn't fair that Dean had no-one to look after him. I think the CW should just give Dean to me and I will take care of him! ;)**

**Black Fungus: Dean would never allow something to hurt Sam. Also I forgot to address this before. Unfortunately Cas doesn't make an appearance. I love Cas but when I wrote this I just couldn't write him...**

**Chapter 24**

Mary hadn't slept well. Deans confessions weighing heavily in her heart. Once again he had proved how little he considered himself worthy. He was Sams first word but pushed that aside to make John happy, stole to make Sam happy. Always putting everyone's else happiness before his own. His words tumbled around her head until nothing made sense any more. Hearing movement outside the kitchen she looked up to see Dean at the doorway. He greeted her with a rough sounding "Mornin'." Then headed to the coffee. Mary didn't know how much Dean remembered of their late night conversation but she wanted to ask him for more, more about their childhood, for some happy memories Dean may have but she knew he wouldn't be so forthcoming with her in the cold light of day.

"Good morning Dean. How'd you sleep?" She asked him.

"Fine." He said as he began to search the cupboards.

"Sam still asleep?"

"Yep." It seemed one word answers where going to be all she would get from her eldest this morning.

"How're you feeling this morning?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered continuing his search. Mary left her seat and walked to him.

"Looking for these?" She asked pulling a blister pack of Advil from her pocket.

"Thanks." He said snagging them and immediately dry swallowing two.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Promised Sam pancakes." He said before taking a large gulp of coffee and sighing. "Want some?"

"Sounds good. Want some help?"

"Nah I got it." He said pulling out the pancake mix, a bowl and pan. Mary watched him silently for a moment feeling the tension between them.

"Dean, about yesterday..." Mary began.

"Don't." Dean interrupted.

"What?"

"Just forget it." Dean interrupted. "Whats done is done, it's in the past and that's where it should stay. Was probably my fault anyway. I asked you to come here and then acted all territorial over Sam."

_'__There he goes again. Taking the blame onto himself.'_ Mary thought.

"No Dean. I saw yesterday how much Sam really depends on you, needs you, and I should have been listening to your advice not trying to fight you." Mary said. "You know him better than I do." Dean stayed silent, concentrating on the pancakes so Mary soldiered on. "I mean I couldn't even calm him down. I couldn't cope with him, I didn't have a clue."

"Was it that bad?" Dean asked quietly, finally looking at her.

"I can't even explain it Dean. He was so scared that you had gone forever. It took me forever to convince him otherwise. I thought the tantrum over the toast was bad but this was epic."

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, looking down.

"Why are you sorry?" Mary asked.

"I didn't mean to upset Sam. I didn't think. I saw his room. He showed me the picture."

"He didn't mean to rip it, I just think it got caught up in the rage cyclone. He was so scared that you would hate him for it." Mary said.

"Yeah I know. We got it sorted though." Dean said.

"You are so good with him." Mary smiled. "You've done an amazing job. He loves you very much."

"He loves you too." Dean said with a shrug.

"You know you really have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Putting yourself last."

"DEAN!" Sam raced across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his brother. "There you is. I did look everywhere."

Mary watched with a smile as Dean awkwardly patted Sam on the arm.

"I told you I would be here, remember?" Dean said trying to extricate himself from his brothers embrace. "I'm making us pancakes."

"I loves pancakes." Sam said only moving a few steps from Dean. "Is they ready?"

"They sure are." Dean said placing the last few onto the plate. "Why don't you help mom get the plates and cutlery and I'll get the toppings."

Mary smiled as her little family sat down for breakfast. She hoped that what Dean had said was true, that they could put this tension behind them and start to reconnect as a family.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary had insisted that because Dean made breakfast she and Sam clean up the kitchen so Dean quickly went outside and returned his beloved Impala to the safety of the garage then made his way to the library. He searched through the index cards hoping to find something that would give him an idea how to break the curse that was holding Sam. Slamming the drawer closed in frustration when he found nothing new. He had already searched through every piece of resource material they had looking for answers. Leaning against the drawers he could only send a silent prayer that Rowena would come up with an answer.

"Idiot!" He chastised himself as he suddenly remembered the _Black Grimoir _they had taken from a family of ruthless witches a few months previous. Retrieving the book from its hiding place Dean returned to the library, settled himself in an arm chair and began reading, searching for anything that would break the spell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Blondie 20000: we both know Dean will never stop putting everyone else first and as for the Black Grimoir...answers are on their way. **

**Vrskaandrea: Me too! I have a couple of fics floating in my brain just because I wanted someone to love and take care of our boys but whether or not they get written is another matter!**

**Chapter 25**

"Whatcha doin?" Sam asked trying to look at the pages.

"I'm reading Sam." Dean replied.

"Do's you wants to play cars with me?" Sam asked, holding out the little black car he knew was Deans favourite.

"Can't right now Sammy, I'm busy. Ask mom." Dean said not looking up from the grimoir.

"Buts I wants to play with you. Mommy doesn't do the noises right." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam. I need to do this."

"That's okay." Sam said looking down at the little cars in his hands shoving them in his pockets. "We can plays later."

Sam sat in the chair opposite his brother and watched him read for a few minutes before getting bored. He started to bounce one leg and looked around the room sighing.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked his big brother.

"It's a grimoir." Dean replied.

"What's a grimmer?" Sam asked. "Can you reads it to me?"

"It's a _grimoir_ and it's not a book for you." Dean said. "Why don't you go find mom and play something with her?"

"Don't wants to play with mom. I will just stay here with you." Sam announced.

He pulled one of the cars from his pocket and began driving it up and down the arm of the chair. Dean finally put the big book down stood up walking toward the kitchen. Sam got up and followed his brother.

"You hungry Sammy?" Dean asked as he poured himself a coffee.

"No." Sam replied.

"Thirsty?"

"Nope."

"Okay then." Dean said as walked out of the room with Sam following close behind and that's the way it continued for the rest of the morning. Dean had just returned from a trip to the bathroom, Sam trailing along closely behind, and sat back in his chair and continued to read the large spell book. Sam sat back into the chair opposite, just wanting to be close to his brother. After a few minutes Sam got up and left the room returning a few minutes later.

"Dean?" Sam said, hovering by his brothers side.

"Yeah, Sammy."

"Cans I show you my picture now?"

"What?" Dean asked looking up.

"The picture I drewed you." He said holding out a piece of paper. Dean reached out and took the proffered sheet. He studied the drawing closely. It was really only a lopsided black rectangle with two not quite round wheels and two stick figure people with some crudely drawn clothes and hair but Dean could see Sam had put a lot of effort and love into it. He looked up at his brother who was watching him shyly.

"You drew this?" He asked, pointing to the picture. Sam nodded shyly. "All by yourself? I mean, no help from mom or anything?"

"Yes, I did it all by myself." Sam said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Wow, Sam. This is the best picture I ever saw!" Dean said. Sam smiled widely as his shoulders sagged with relief.

"You really like it?" Sam asked.

"I do, Sam, I really do. Thank you. This is way better than the one I drew."

"Nah Dean," Sam giggled, "You's is a much gooder drawer than me."

"Better." Dean corrected automatically.

"What?"

"A much better."

"Oh. You's is a much _better _drawer than me."

Dean huffed out a laugh and pulled his brother into a hug.

"What say we go put this on the wall in your room?" Dean asked.

"But I draws it for you."

"You want me to have it?" Dean made a show of thinking. "Okay, so I think we should go hang it in my room."

Dean slung an arm around his brothers shoulder and began walking from the room.

"Come on little brother, lets go put this up."

**A/N I know, I know, yesterday Dean was devastated that Sam wanted to spend time with Mary and now he's telling him to go to her but today he is on emotional lockdown while on a mission to save Sam.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Soulless666: Yep, I'd noticed that!**

**Chapter 26**

Mary had avoided Sam and Dean for most of the morning. Allowing them time together. Time for them to reconnect and for Sam to feel secure that Dean wasn't going to leave again. She had cleaned the kitchen and then gone down and straightened out the mess in Sams room. She had been heading down back to the kitchen for a coffee when she overheard the boys talking. Staying out of sight she listened with a smile as Dean proclaimed how much he loved Sams picture. She stepped out from the hallway as the boys entered and headed to Deans room. As she moved across the library she heard a loud knock on the door. Retrieving a gun from a drawer she headed up the stairs and slowly opened the door surprised to see Jody standing on the other side.

"Jody! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, opening the door wider.

"Well, I was owed some personal leave and my boss has been on my back to take it so, I thought I might come and give you some backup." Jody said with a shrug.

"That's really...nice of you." Mary said stepping back. "I guess you had better come in."

Jody picked up her bag and followed Mary down the stairs.

"So...how're you holding up?" Jody asked.

"Well after an awkward encounter at breakfast Dean and I have kinda been...'giving each other space' and Sam has been glued to Deans side all morning, following him around like a lost puppy. I think it is starting to drive Dean crazy." Mary said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. When it comes to Sam, that boy has patience for days." Jody said as she followed Mary into the library dropping her bag to the floor. "So where are the boys? I'd like to say 'hi'."

"Um, I'm not sure." Mary said, looking around "They were heading down the hall when you knocked on the door."

The women started toward the hallway when Dean appeared. He stopped short when he saw Jody.

"Jody? What are you doing here?" He asked as he crossed the room.

"Nice to see you too Dean." Jody said putting her hands on her hips.

Dean hung his head like a little boy who'd just been chastised. Looking back up with a smirk he stepped closer to Jody.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. It's really good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Dean, now come here and give me a hug." Jody said as she pulled Dean into her arms and embraced him.

Mary watched as Dean stepped into Jody's arms and wrapped his arm around her returning the hug. She noticed the way his body seemed to relax into the embrace. They stepped away from each other.

"Let me look at you." Jody said holding Dean at arms length. "Your hairs getting a bit long there. I think you're due for a haircut."

As Jody reached out to stroke Deans hair, Mary gripped the back of a chair tightly as her heart clenched and the breath left her body when Dean smiled shyly and leaned into the other woman's touch. Every fibre of Mary's body screamed '_No! He is mine, not yours! You can't have him!_' She clenched her teeth tightly to keep the words in. She was only able to breathe again when she saw Dean step slightly back and clear his throat.

"Yeah well, haven't really had much of a chance to get to my stylist lately." He said sarcastically, running his hand through his hair. "So you must have had a long drive, can I get you a coffee or something?"

"That would be fantastic, thanks."

Mary forcefully loosened her grip from the back of the chair and smiled at the pair.

"Let me get that for you. You two sit and catch up." Mary said, turning and leaving the room before either could say anything.

In the kitchen she covered her face with her hands and took some steadying breaths. She wanted to scream, to cry, how dare that woman come in here and try to mother her son! Shaking her head she took some more deep breaths and then set about making the coffees.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sidhe13: I think I was trying to balance out Mary telling Jody she could have Dean in the episode where she had been brainwashed and was killing other hunters. That scene really stung! But they do find a way to co-mother (or more like co-mother/really cool aunt) together.**

**Blondie20000: I had to have someone pop in for a visit, it's going to be a 'fun filled' couple of days!**

**Chapter 27**

"It really is good to see you." Dean said as they sat at the table.

"You had me worried Dean, I had to come."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you." Dean said looking down at his hands.

"Dean, I understand why you didn't tell me about this whole Sam situation, where is he by the way?"

"Ah, he's in his room watching cartoons on Netflix."

"Oh, Okay." Jody nodded, looking in the direction of the bedrooms before focusing back on Dean. "Dean, you know you can trust me right?"

Dean just stayed silent.

"Right Dean?"

Dean nodded slowly still not looking at her. He remained silent for a moment.

"I just...I just thought it would be different you know." He said.

"What would be different?"

"When I saw mom. When I walked out of the trees and saw her standing there, I thought 'finally someone to share this burden. Someone to help me protect Sam, to take some of this pressure off.'" Dean shook his head sadly. "God knows I need it. Look at the shitty job I've done so far. But I guess I was stupid to get my hopes up. I just wanted my mom."

"You wanted someone to take care of you." Jody interjected.

Dean nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess. Stupid huh?"

"No. I get it."

"But...I don't know, since she's been back she hasn't made any time for us. It's just hunting and kill the bad thing. You know it was my birthday a little while ago?" Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and started scrolling.

"I know. I sent you silver bullets...and socks." Jody chuckled.

Dean turned his phone around so Jody could read the message.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN

"At least she remembered."

"It was two days late."

"Dean, I know this has been a lot to process, for both of you. Its been 30 years since your mom was last on Earth and she needs time to adjust. She just wants to protect you both." Jody reached out and covered Deans hands with her own. "I think you just need to give her some space and she will come around. I know you feel abandoned by her but just give her time. I think both of you just need some time."

Dean head snapped up, fury in his eyes.

"What would you know about it? What makes you think you can come here and tell me what to feel? I'm tired of everyone telling me what I need to do!" Dean stood quickly, his chair falling to the floor as he turned and stormed from the room.

"Dean wait!" Jody called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on my brother, if that's alright with you!" He called back over his shoulder.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary stood in the kitchen doorway listening to Deans outburst. She stepped into the room as Dean stormed out the other door.

"You got it too?" She said to Jody.

"Yep. Both barrels." Jody said still staring at the door Dean had disappeared through. Mary walked over to the other woman and handed her a coffee mug.

"Come on into the kitchen. I'll show you where I hide the chocolate cookies." She said with a smile.

Jody laughed and followed Mary.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vrskaandrea: I really wanted Mary to step up to the plate and be the parent the boys, Dean in particular, have needed all along but if all else fails send Dean to me and I will pet him and hug him and squeeze him and kiss him and ****love him!**

**Black Fungus: Yes he does need a hug or 10, but don't we all!**

**Blondie 20000: Dean does just need someone there to say "I got this, go be a kid."**

**Kathy: No Jody didn't deserve that but she loves Dean and knows he is going through a lot.**

**And for everyone who mentioned it, we just gotta get over a few more bumps (mountains) in the road and then there will be hugs all around!**

**Chapter 28**

Dean strode down the hall and into Sams room. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed at Sam.

"Shove over little brother."

Sam moved across without looking away from the television and Dean swung his legs up on the bed and settled in beside him.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Sponge Bob."

"Uh-huh." Dean said, nodding. "Hey Sammy. I need to talk to you about something. Can you turn that off for a minute?"

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked turning off the tv. "Did I's do something bad?"

"No, no Sammy. You've done nothing wrong." Dean said, moving so he could look at his brothers face. "I just wanted to tell you that we have a visitor."

"Really?" Sam said excitedly, sitting up straight.

"Yeah we do. Her name is Jody and she is a sheriff." Sam suddenly looked terrified. "Sam what's the matter?"

"Daddy says not to talk to sheriffs. He said that they would take us away." Sam whispered.

"It's okay Sam." Dean said, reaching out and putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Jody is a good person. She is on our side. You understand?" Sam nodded. "Good. Now listen to me closely. Jody is visiting for a few days, and that's okay cause she is a friend, but we might have other visitors before this is...before you grow up. Some of them will be good, like Jody, but some of them might not be."

"Bad people will come here?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know Sammy, probably not but I need you to be prepared. I need you to do something for me. I need you to remember something really important. Think you can do that?"

"I think so." Sam nodded. "What dos I need to do?"

"Okay listen up, I'm going to give you a super secret code word, and it's really, _really_ important that you remember it and do exactly what I tell you to. Got it?"

"Got it." Sam said, getting onto his knees and leaning forward expectedly.

"Awesome, now listen closely. I need you to remember the word 'Poughkeepsie'. Can you remember that?"

"Pough-keep-sie." Sam repeated slowly.

"Right. Poughkeepsie. Now here's the really important part." Dean said looking into his brothers eyes. "If you _ever_ hear me say 'Poughkeepsie' I need to you run. I need you to run and hide and don't come out for anyone but me. Can you do that Sammy?"

"If you's say 'Pough-keep-sie' I run's and hides and don't comes out for no one but you. Wear dos I hide?"

Dean thought for a moment.

"Remember when we were exploring the other day and I showed you the room behind the shelves?"

"Yep."

"Good. That's where I want you to hide."

"I hides in the room behind the shelves and stays until you comes."

"That's it Sammy. God damn you're smart." Dean smiled, ruffling his brothers hair. He reached out and grabbed the remote, turning the movie back on. They settled back against the headboard to watch the tv.

"Pough-keep-sie." Sam whispered to himself. "Hide, room behind the shelves, wait for Dean."

Dean smiled to himself, proud of his brother, that he was taking his words so seriously. Just as he was beginning to relax his phone began ringing. Pulling it out to check the caller I.D., he got to his feet.

"I just gotta take this, Sammy." He said as he left the room. "Be back later."

He left the room putting the phone to his ear.

"Rowena, tell me you have good news cause I found jack." He said as he walked into his room and closed the door.

"Well I did find something."

"Ah I knew I could count on you." Dean said breaking into a smile.

"Dean, I found something but I don't think you're going to like it."

"What...what did you find?"

"It is as I thought a clinging curse but..." Rowena trailed off.

"But what?" Dean asked.

"But after some _intensive _research I found that it can be removed..."

"Well that's great! What's not to like about that? What do I need to do?" Dean said excitedly.

"Dean," Rowena sighed, "As I was saying, any attempt to remove it forcefully is highly likely to cause more damage than good."

"What do you mean? Like he might stay like this forever?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Unfortunately no, more like it might fracture his mind."

"Fracture his mind?" Dean repeated. "Like...like how?"

"Like it would destroy every thing that makes Sam, Sam. Like it would probably kill him and if it doesn't he could be in a vegetative state for the rest of his life."

"Are you serious?" Dean snapped. "He could die from this?"

"No, not if you leave him be. I mean would it really be so bad to just let him age naturally?"

"Yeah," Dean snorted. "Just what I need, a pubescent 50 year old!"

"I'm sure it will wear off eventually, but I warn you _do not_ try anything to speed up the situation. It could be fatal."

"Okay Rowena." Dean sighed. "Thanks for trying. I owe you one."

"I know you do dearie, that's exactly why I did it." And with that little snipe, Rowena ended the call.

Dean ran his hand down his face, pacing his room. He can't remove the spell, he can't fix his brother. Fury and dispair rise up inside him.

"_Mother-fucking-cock-sucking-son-of-a-bitch!_" He screamed, hurling his phone against the wall. Pacing back and forth he looked around his room. Needing something to do, something to take his mind off this whole disaster he grabbed his gun from his side table drawer, sat on his bed and began dismantling it. In his distracted state he made the fatal mistake of failing to clear the chamber.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_I don't know much about guns but I do know that is a big no no._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Black Fungus: oh shit! is right.**

**Blondie 20000: no that isn't good, but isn't this exciting? I wonder whats going to happen next!**

**Kathy: yes, yes, yes, Dean did! I think fan fiction writing is turning me evil... :/**

**Vrskaandrea: Yep, Dean should run but didn't he do that already? (he does have a but of a potty mouth doesn't he?)**

**Chapter 29**

Mary took one last look out the door of the kitchen before going to the fridge and moving some vegetables around to retrieve the cookies she had hidden. Returning to the table she placed the packet down in front of Jody and then sat down in the seat opposite.

"I used to do that too." She said, smiling. "Men would never look in the vegetables."

Mary smiled back.

"Yeah well, if Sam was...if Sam was right I don't think I would get away with it but with Dean, well let's just say vegetables are very low on his food pyramid."

They each took a cookie and sat quietly eating and drinking their coffees.

"So how's it going here?" Jody asked. "I mean, really going?"

"It was going well. At least I thought it was until yesterday." She shrugged. "I've been spending a lot of time with Sam. Playing with him, taking care of him, even though he really doesn't take a lot of work to occupy. I've been cooking for him. I was never much of a cook but the frozen meals on the market have really improved in the last 30 years." She looked up at Jody with a smile.

"And what about with Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how is it going with you and Dean?" Jody asked.

"I don't know. This is a big place but there really isn't any where to escape too, ya know? And Dean and I just seem to keep butting heads." Mary sighed sadly. "He's not the carefree little boy I remember and I don't know how to interact with this man he has become. He's always so quick to anger."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I tried. I tried to tell him why I was working with the British Men of Letters but he got angry. He wouldn't listen. I'm hunting because I'm trying to protect them! I want this to be a better place for them so they don't have to put themselves out there in danger! I should be out there, helping destroy monsters but I came here to help Sam. I'm not angry about it. I'm so grateful that I get to be here and make up the lost time I had with Sam. To be a mother of some sorts to him. It's what Dean wanted yet sometimes I get the feeling he regrets asking me here." Mary vented.

"Maybe thats because Dean needs a mom too." Jody replied quietly.

"What?" Mary's head whipped up as she looked at the other woman.

"I'm not judging." Jody said, holding her hand palm out to placate Mary. "I'm just saying, maybe Dean needs some mothering too. I've known the boys for a few years now and I've always tried to take care of them as much as they allow but as much as I try to fulfill that role for them, I will never replace the mother they lost. I will never replace you. Yes, you're here for Sam but have you thought that Dean needs you too?"

"I...I...l never..." Mary trailed off, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and continued. "It's just, he seemed so distant, like he didn't actually want me here and was just tolerating my presence for Sams sake, so I just kind of stayed away."

"I get that but I can tell you, it's just a front. He needs you Mary, more than he will ever tell you. In the few years I've known him, Dean has never liked to show weakness and I guess, needing you, to him, would be a weakness."

"And you know because you know my boys so much better than I do." Mary said.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Jody sighed. "I just think maybe you and Dean need to spend a bit of time together, you know, to reconnect."

"I don't know Jody."

"Look, why don't I stay here with Sam tonight and you and Dean go out and grab a bite to eat? Just the two of you."

"I'm not sure about that. I don't know if Dean would go for it."

"All you can do is ask him."

The sudden sound of a gunshot had both the women out of their seats and sprinting through the bunker, Jody automatically reaching for her pistol which was strapped under her jacket. Mary was just ahead as they ran down the hall towards the bedrooms. She looked up and saw Sam exiting his room, hands covering his ears.

"Dean?" He said as he headed for his brothers room.

"Sammy, no!" Mary screamed, glancing at Deans closed door as she ran past to intercept Sam. She didn't want to think about what they would find behind that closed door but she sure as hell didn't want Sam to see it. Grabbing Sam by the forearms to hold him in place she twisted her body so she could see Jody standing in front of Deans door, weapon drawn looking back at her. Mary nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

**So Mary finally realises that Dean needs her too but is it too late?**

**Chapter 30**

Jody slowly reached out to open the door, jumping back and raising her gun as the door opened of its own accord and a pale and clearly shaken Dean stepped from the room, still holding his own firearm.

"Dean?" Jody asked, slowly lowering her weapon but still on alert.

"Yeah." He barely whispered in reply, slowly turning his head to look at her.

"Dean, what happened?" She asked as she carefully reached out and removed the gun from his loose grip.

"I...oof." He was prevented from finishing his answered when the full weight of his mother barreled into him, wrapping her arms vicelike around his chest and forcing him a step back.

"Dean! Oh God, Dean, I thought...I thought...I...I didn't...I can't..." Mary stammered as she gripped her boy tightly. Dean brought his arms up and wrapped them around his mother's shoulders, returning her embrace.

"It's okay mom. I'm okay." He assured her as he felt her tears soaking through his shirt.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought...I thought you'd...I thought I'd never get a chance to...I can't...I can't lose you!" she cried shaking her head against Deans chest.

"It's okay mom." Dean repeated, instinctively pulling himself together to comfort his mother. "The gun just went off. I wouldn't leave Sammy. I wouldn't leave you. I didn't clear the chamber and it just went off. I'm okay. I'm still here."

He rocked Mary as he tried to soothe her. Rubbing circles on her back as he murmured to her reassuringly. Marys sobs eased off as she listened to her sons heart beating strong in his chest.

"Dean?" Sam had moved closer to his brother and mother. He stood nervously chewing his sleeve. Dean reached out and pulled Sam into their embrace.

"It's okay Sammy. Everything is okay."

"That was loud!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah it was Sam, I'm sorry I scared you. Both of you."

"Ahh Dean, have you seen..." Jody had holstered her weapon and was looking in Deans room, giving Dean and his mom some privacy.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. "I'm fine but I guess my head board didn't make it."

Jody just shook head, smiling, and against his chest he could feel Mary chuckle, then begin to laugh. Dean and Jody joined in and Sam just stood and looked at them, his face screwed up in confusion. Jody reached out and slapped Dean on the shoulder and he reached out an arm and brought Jody into the group, briefly touching his forehead to hers.

"Okay." He said, releasing everyone and trying to pry his mother's arms from around him. "I think this is enough 'family togetherness' for today. How about we go and have some coffee or something and maybe some of those cookies mom thinks she has so cleverly hidden from me."

That made Mary look up and loosen her grip around Dean enough for him to step away.

"You know about that?" She asked.

"Yep. Bottom of the fridge, under the vegetables." He said as he stepped past his mom, leaving her standing open mouthed. He slung an arm around Sams shoulders. "Come on Sammy, lets go get you a treat. Oh, and by the way. Sam this is Sherriff Mills, Jody. Jody this is my baby brother, Sam." Dean said making the introduction for Sams benefit.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Sam." Jody said, stepping forward and holding her hand out. Sam looked at it uncertainly.

"Go ahead Sammy." Dean whispered as he jostled Sam. "Jody's our friend. It's okay, shake her hand."

Sam took her hand and shook it firmly, just like Dean had taught him to.

"Hello Sheriff Jody."

"Great!" Dean exclaimed. "We are all now acquainted with each other so let's go get that coffee."

Dean turned his brother and headed out of the hallway. Mary and Jody just looked at each other then shrugged and followed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Dean was still shaken from his near miss but as valiantly as he was trying to hide it, both the women currently sitting across from him saw straight through his carefully constructed facade. Sam had tucked himself under Deans arm as soon as they sat down and Dean allowed him to remain nestled there, both brothers drawing comfort from each other. Mary and Jody gave the brothers a moment together while they made coffee and a hot chocolate for Sam then carried the beverages and sweet cookies to the table and took their seats across from the brothers. Dean tried to reach for his drink but was somewhat hampered by his enourmous little brother attached to his right side.

"Dude," He said, giving Sam a gently push. "A little personal space please. You're making it difficult to drink my coffee."

Sam sat up and Dean finally took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what happened in there?" It was Jody who spoke. Dean looked up and shrugged.

"I was cleaning my gun. I forgot to clear the chamber and it went off."

"No. I don't think that's all that happened." Jody challenged.

"That's what happened Jody. I didn't clear the chamber and it discharged." Dean fired back.

"That's not what I meant Dean. You have been around guns your whole life. Gun safety, to you, is as natural as breathing." Jody knew something must have rattled Dean badly for him to do something so careless. "I have seen you clean a gun a hundred times and you _always _clear the chamber! Now tell me what happened that made you forget everything that has been drummed into you and almost get yourself killed!"

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt Sams leg press up against his own and turned to look at his brother who smiled at him shyly. Dean smiled back and reached out to ruffle his brothers hair and momentarily placed his hand on Sams shoulder.

"I placed a call to Rowena." He began, looking back at the women across from him.

"The witch?" Mary asked. "When did you do that?"

"Last night. I called her for help to removed the curse."

"Why?" Mary enquired.

"Because I want my brother back, okay? Look, I called her and asked her to do some research. She called me back and told me that the curse can be removed."

"Well that's great." Jody said.

"No." Dean said, shaking his head.

"No? Why 'no'?" Mary asked.

Taking a deep breath Dean continued.

"Because if we try to remove the spell there is a chance it could damage his mind."

"Damage his mind how?" Jody asked.

"At best, he could become a vegetable, at worst...he'd die."

"But you said '_a chance'_. It's possible that he could come through it fine." Mary pointed out.

"Mom, I have seen the results of enough bad decisions to know it isn't worth the risk. If there is even the slightest possibility that it would hurt Sam then, no, I'm not even going to attempt it."

"I'm sorry Dean," Mary said, reaching across the table and placing her hand over her sons, surprised when he didn't withdraw from the contact. "I know you want Sam back and I would give anything to give you that, but I want you to know, I'm here for the duration. However long this takes, I will be here."

"Thanks mom. I know."

"You know Dean, I had suggested to your mom that maybe you and her go out tonight, just the two of you. I'm happy to stay with Sam and I know you both could probably use the break." Jody told him.

"I promised Sam..." Dean said shaking his head.

"Come on Dean, I'm sure you both could use a break." Jody said with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know Jody. I guess that would depend on Sam. I don't really want to leave him alone again so soon. I promised I wouldn't go away again."

"I get that. Maybe we should ask him." Jody said looking to where Sam sat, repeatedly dunking his cookie into his hot chocolate.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Okay so, this is the elusive missing chapter. I have rewritten it from memory as close to the original as I could. _**

**_Now back to our regularly scheduled program..._**

**Chapter 32**

Sam was right where he wanted to be, tucked tightly under his big brothers arm. If it were up to him he would stay there forever. He wasn't quite sure what was happening. He remembered Dean left his room to talk on his phone then he heard his brother say some bad words then a loud _bang_! He walked out but mommy stopped him from going to Dean. Next thing he knew mommy was hugging Dean and crying. All this made the yucky feelings come back but when Dean pulled him in for a hug with him and mommy the feelings kinda went away.

"Dude, a little personal space please. You're making it difficult to drink my coffee."

Dean gave him a little push and Sam sat up. He reached out and grabbed his mug and took a small drink of his hot chocolate. He noticed that no one was looking at him so he reached out and took a cookie from the plate and quickly shoved it into his mouth.

Now he wasn't tucked safely against his brother he noticed the yucky feelings were coming back. He looked down at his feet. Tapping his toes he decided he didn't like his socks. Sure they were soft and warm but they were boring grey. He liked the socks Dean had given him for his birthday. They were purple with cool green dinosaurs on them. He wondered where they were and decided to ask Dean about them later.

He snuck a look at Dean as he pushed his foot up against his brothers boot. The contact helped the yucky feelings but not enough so Sam put his foot on top of Deans. Still needing more contact he slid across in his seat and pressed his leg against Deans. Dean turned to look at him and he smiled shyly hoping Dean didn't say anything about "personal space" again but he just smiled back and messed up his hair before putting a hand on his shoulder. This made Sam relax a bit.

He tried to listen to what Dean and Mommy and Sheriff Jody were talking about but they were talking about things like witches and curses and that wasn't very interesting to Sam. He noticed that no one was looking at him so he reached out and grabbed a couple more cookies. He dunked one in his drink and ate it. He was repeatedly dunking the second cookie when half fell into his drink.

"Aaaw!" He said looking sadly into his mug.

"Hey Sammy?" He heard Dean say.

"Yeah?" He replied shoving the remaining piece into his mouth and looking at his brother.

"How would you feel if mom and I go out tonight and you stay here with Jody?"

Suddenly all the yucky feelings came flooding back. Dean was going to leave him again. He looked at Sheriff Jody then back at his brother.

"You is giving me to the Sheriff? You don't want me anymore?"

"No Sammy, it's just one night, we'll be back I promise."

"You is going to leaves me again?" Sam asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"No buddy, not if you don't want us to." Dean tried to reassure Sam.

"But I is a good boy now!" Sam cried, looking from his brother to his mommy. "You did say you wasn't gonna leave me, you did promise." He grabbed Deans shirt and looked at him with tears streaming down his face. Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"I know I promised Sammy and I'm not going anywhere." Dean promised.

"It's okay Sammy." Mary said quickly as she moved around the table to reassure her son. "We're not going anywhere."

"I sorry I did takes the cookie, but I be's a good boy now. Please don't give me to the Sheriff!" Sam cried.

"That's okay Sammy. We're not mad about the cookies." Dean said.

"That's right Baby, you can have all the cookies you want." Mary said as she reached over and pulled the plate closer to Sam.

Sam clung to Dean and sobbed into his shirt.

"Please don't leave me, I's don't wanna be alone."


	33. Chapter 33

**Blondie 20000: it is hard to see poor Sam so upset but I promise you fun times do return...eventually. 😉**

**Kathy: It is very scary for our little Sammy but he has his amazing big brother to watch out for him. ❤️**

**Vrskaandrea: I'm so glad you liked this chapter. I think it is about as close to the original missing chapter as I could possibly get. 😀**

**Chapter 33**

"Well I guess that's a negatory on that idea." Dean said looking over at Jody with a shrug. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tightly. Mary was rubbing Sams back, trying to soothe him.

"Looks like we will both be here for the long haul." She quipped looking up at Dean.

"You know what?"Jody said suddenly, pushing up from the table. "I bet you're all hungry and it is getting kinda late, why don't I make us an early dinner?"

"Oh, no Jody." Mary said glancing up at Jody, "You've been traveling all day. I should do it."

"No really." Jody replied, waving a hand it Mary's direction, "let me do it. You guys deserve a break."

"That sounds great, thanks Jody." Dean said as he lay his cheek against the top of his brothers head and began swaying them back and forth. He felt like he had been doing this all day.

"Well at least let me give you a hand." Mary said as she rose and walked around the table.

Dean continued to rock Sam for a few more minutes until he felt his brothers breathing even out and his body relax.

"Hey Sammy? How you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to try and see his brothers face.

"You's not gonna leave me?" Sam asked quietly.

"Of course not Sammy. I gotta be around to take care of you. Make sure you brush your teeth and say your prayers."

Sam sat up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He offered Dean a watery smile and nodded.

"I loves you Dean."

"I loves you too Sammy." Dean returned, reaching out and wiping the last of the wetness from Sams cheek. "Here, finish your drink and then we will go do what ever you want."

Dean took a sip of his own now cold beverage as he watched Sam pick up his mug carefully in both hands and drink. Sam screwed up his face and put the drink down.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked reaching out for a biscuit.

"Is cold and it has yucky soggy crumbs in it." Sam said, slumping in his seat. Dean chuckled and placed a hand on Sams shoulder.

"That's okay. Lets go do something until dinner is ready."

The boys both stood and Dean snagged a few chocolate treats and handed one to Sam before they turned to leave the room.

"Cans we go climb trees?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Do you know how?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"You could teaches me." Sam suggested.

"Sure thing Sammy. Lets go climb trees."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_That's okay Sammy, I hate crumbs in my drinks too!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bluemoon007: It really would. I now kinda want to search the internet for pictures of Jared and Jensen up trees. I have seen one or two of Jared but I guess the search is on for a picture of Jensen!**

**Vrskaandrea: I love little Sammy too! I never really thought about the comparison of Deans line to Crowleys before. Good job picking that up!**

**Sidhe13: Yes! Yay trees!**

**Blondie20000: Do you hate soggy crumbs too? They are the worst!**

**Chapter 34**

Mary watched her boys together at the table. She watched the way Dean soothed and comforted Sam. She smiled sadly to herself before going back to chopping the lettuce for the burgers that Jody was making for their meal. Her eyes flew to the empty doorway after she heard Sam asked about climbing trees. Jody nudged her with her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mary. Dean will watch him."

"Yeah I know." She said, reaching for a tomato. "It's...it's just..."

"It's what?" Jody asked concerned.

Mary sighed and put down the knife she was cutting the tomato with. She ran her hands down her face and turned to face Jody.

"I never wanted this for them. I never wanted any of this. I should never have made that stupid deal. If I didn't make that deal then..." she trailed off.

"Then those boys of yours would never have been born and a lot of innocent people would be still suffering or dead." Jody stated.

"I know but..."

"But nothing. Those boys of yours have done a lot of good. They have helped a lot of people, including me, and you should be proud."

"I am proud Jody. Trust me, I am. I know all the good they have done but I'm also aware of all the suffering they had over the years. It's not fair. I made one stupid choice and they have paid for it their entire lives. Everything, _everything_ they have been through. It's all my fault!" Mary covered her face, weeping into her hands. Jody wrapped her arm around the distraught woman and pulled her into a hug. She knew no words would help now so they just stood quietly until Mary's sobbing ceased. Mary stepped back, taking a deep breath. She picked up the dish towel and cleaned her face. Nodding in Jody's direction she smiled.

"Oh god! I feel like I've been leaking all day!" Huffing out another breath she looked around. "Thank you Jody. For everything. I can see why my boys care about you so much."

"Don't thank me, Mary. You have had a stressful time the last few days. Grab a beer and sit down. Let me finish this off."

"Thanks, probably safer they way." Mary said as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and made her way to the table. "I wasn't much of a cook, being dead for three decades didn't improve that situation either"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sammy, don't go too deep into the trees, stay where I can see you!" Dean called to his brother.

"But I likes it out here! An' you saids you was gonna teach me to climbs trees!" Sam called back, running ahead into the forest.

"I know I did but you gotta stay close."

"No! I wanna climb!" Sam called back as he reached up to grab a branch and tried to pull himself up.

"Okay and you can, just get down from there and let's scope out a good Sammy friendly beginner tree." Dean said looking around trying to find a solid tree that would hold both their weight.

"'Kay Dean." Sam said dropping to the ground. He walked over to Dean and looked around just like. his brother was doing. "What about that one?" He asked pointing to a large tree.

"Nah, that's more of an advanced tree." Dean looked around a bit more then walked a little further into the forest always keeping sight of his brother. Finding what he was looking for he called to Sam. "Hey Sammy! Over here!"

Sam ran to his brother.

"Which one?" He asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"That one right there." Dean said pointing to a nice sturdy tree with low branches that he was fairly certain would hold them both.

"That's a good one Dean!" Sam exclaimed. He ran to the tree and started to pull himself up on the branches. Dean laughed as he got his torso over a branch then just sort of dangled there. Feet hanging on one side and upper body on the other. He walked over and grabbed his brothers calf and gently tugged.

"Come on, get down from there. I will show you how to do it properly."

Sam quickly shimmied down off the branch landing not so gracefully beside his big brother, falling backwards onto his butt. Dean laughed again and held out his hand to help his little brother up.

"Climbing trees is hard!" Sam said rubbing his behind.

"Yeah it is, that's why you need an awesome big brother to teach you. Oh wait! You just happen to have one. Wow! That's lucky for you!" Dean said smiling widely at Sam, who giggled at his brother silliness. He walked over to the tree and grasped a branch and put his foot on a lower one raising himself up a few feet, testing the strength of it then dropping back to the ground. "Okay Sam. Do exactly what I tell you too. Hold onto this one and put your foot on this one."

Sam looked at his brother solemnly, eyes wide.

"Do you really thinks I can climbs the tree Dean?"

"Of course I do Sammy, and I promise we are not leaving this forest until you climb that tree." Dean said reassuringly, placing his hand on Sams shoulder.

"What if I falls?"

"Don't worry about it brother, I will be right behind you every step of the way and I will catch you if you fall. But you won't fall. I have faith in you, you got this."

Sam took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and nodded at his brother.

"I gots this. Okay. What do I's do?"

Sam placed his hands and feet where Dean showed him and pulled himself up into the tree.

"Look Dean, I's climbing!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Sammy, yes you are." Dean smiled proudly at his brother.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kathy: thats a lot of hopes but maybe don't get them too high cause one of those happens...**

**Vrskaandrea: I think Dean needs a happy ever after too, he probably wont get it though. I have a few fics floating around my head where has a family and is happy but I'm not sure if they will ever get written.**

**Chapter 35**

Mary and Jody had finished their meal and were about to go looking for the boys when they heard a commotion outside the kitchen door. The two boys entered the room, laughing and jostling each other. Mary looked over at her two boys. Sams face was flushed from excitement and the cool outside air and Dean looked more relaxed then she had seen him since she had arrived.

"Did you boys have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah! We did climbs a big, big tree and did goes up, up, up high!" Sam said nodding vigorously eyes wide, stretching his arms up to show how big and high they went. "An, an then Dean did goes upside down and did do a flips down onto the ground!"

"Oh wow Sammy! Sounds like you and Dean had quite the adventure."

"Dean did lets me do flips too!"

"Oh really?" Mary looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow, Dean just shrugged with a smile and looked at his brother.

"Yeah but my flips was from down low and Dean holded onto my hands so I didn't goes splat ontos my face. And he did call me 'monkey'!" Sam laughed as if he had made the funniest joke ever.

"Yeah, well come on Monkeyboy let's wash up and eat. Then you need a bath and I think it's time that we play another game of 'lets go visit the shaver man'." Dean said.

"'Kay Dean, but I's not Monkeyboy, I's Sam!" Sam said as he bounced after Dean to the bathroom.

"Lets go visit the shaver man?" Jody asked Mary quietly as they prepared the boys meals.

"Yeah. Dean has this thing about Sam having facial hair so he tells Sam they are playing a game so he can shave him." Mary let out a chuckle. "Actually I'm surprised he hasn't tried to cut Sams hair yet!"

The women were laughing as Dean and Sam re-entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. Mary shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, not wanting to give Dean any ideas.

As they ate their meal Sam gave a more in-depth account of their tree climbing adventures with Dean assuring them the tree didn't go up to the sky and Sam had remained a safe distance from the ground. It was agreed that the outside exercise had done Sam some good and that they all should start spending more time outside in the fresh air. Even though it was still quite early Sam was beginning to yawn as the events of the day had started to catch up with him. His eyes were starting to droop as the foursome sat around the table with coffees, and hot chocolate for Sam, and chatted. Sam yawned loudly.

"Hey buddy, why don't we go get you in the bath so you can have an early night. You must be tired from climbing all the way to the sky." Dean said.

"Yeah. I's gettin tired." Sam nodded slowly, rubbing an eye.

"Come on then." Dean said rising from the table. Sam followed him from the room and toward the bathroom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay Sammy, do you want to play 'shaver man' while you are still in the tub or after you get out?" Dean asked.

"In the tub please." Sam said as he inspected his hands closely. "Dean, I gots tree in my hands." He held out his hands to show Dean. Dean looked at his brothers hands and saw that he did actually have a few splinters in his fingers and palms from their earlier adventures.

"That's okay, we'll get them out after your bath. It's easier when they have soaked a bit. Now lay your head back."

Dean wet his brothers face with a warm face cloth and then lathered him up. He then gently and carefully began to remove all the facial hair that had grown over the last couple of days. Sam knew he had to stay quiet and still during this part so he just closed his eyes and only moved when his brother instructed him too. He soon had a clean face and body and after Dean let him play for a little bit he got out and was quickly dried and dressed in some clean pyjama pants and T-shirt.


	36. Chapter 36

**Vrskaandrea: Dean has had a lifetime of being Sams mom and taking care of his baby brother is as natural as breathing.**

**Chapter 36**

Mary and Jody watched as Dean carefully removed the splinters from Sams hand.

"You know, I've seen Dean behead vampires, take down werewolf's and stop all kinds of nasty shit without so much as flinching but seeing him with Sam, how gentle and careful he is, I would never believe he's the same person." Jody said quietly.

"I know. When Sam was a baby, Dean was right by his side as soon as he stirred. If he made so much as a whimper Dean would be right there, soothing him with gentle strokes and soft words." Mary eyes misted over with the few memories she had of her baby boys.

They stayed in the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How you doing there Sam?" Dean asked as he carefully removed another splinter.

"I's doin' good." He replied watching as Dean started on another one.

"Yes, yes you are." Dean smiled up at Sam. "Luckily there aren't actually too many here."

Sam yawned again and leaned his head on the hand Dean wasn't tending to.

"I's did have funs today Dean. Thank you for teaching me to climbs the tree." He said sleepily.

"You're welcome Sammy. I did have fun too."

"Cans we do it again?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Ofcourse we can if you really want to" Dean asked.

"Uh Huh I dos. Cans we go tomorrow?"

"Mmmm, maybe we should let your hands recover from today. There weren't many splinters but do you really want to have to do this again tomorrow night?" Dean asked pointing to the needle and tweezers he was using to extract the splinters.

"Guess not." Sam said a little dejected.

"Don't worry 'bout it Sammy, I promise we will climb trees again soon." Dean said as he closely inspected his brothers hand. "And with that I think we are done."

"Thanks Dean. You're the bestest big brother ever!"

"And you are a pretty darn awesome little brother, but now it's bed time for you. Do you want mom to read to you tonight?"

Sam chewed on his thumb nail nervously. What if Dean got mad again if he asked mommy to read. What if mommy got mad if he didn't. He looked from his brother to his mommy and back again trying to decide. Suddenly he felt Deans hand on his shoulder. Sam hadn't even heard him move into the seat beside him.

"It's okay Sammy," his brother said gently, leaning in to reassure Sam. "If you want mom to read to you that's fine with me. I'm not going anywhere tonight and besides we spent all day together, I think our mom would like to spend a little time with you too."

Sam studied his brothers face. Dean was smiling at him and really looked like he meant what he said.

"I thinks I would likes mommy to read to me if that's okay." He said quietly. Dean gently squeezed his shoulder and sat back, still smiling. "Of course that's okay. Isn't it mom?"

Dean looked up to where Mary was leaning in the doorway with Jody. She stood up straight and walked into the room.

"Oh, of course it is! I would love to read to you!" She said brightly. "And I know Dean has been teaching you some of the words so maybe you could read a little to me?"

Sam looked at Dean who smiled and nodded at him.

"Okays mommy. I cans do that. I'm not very goods yet but Dean did helps me."

"I'm sure you will do just fine, Sam. Come on, bed time." Mary said as she stood. "Say 'goodnight'."

"Night Dean. Night sheriff Jody." Sam said as he rose to follow his mother from the room. Sam stopped and turned back to Dean. "Thank you for the trees. I did have lots of fun. I's gonna do it forever!" He said as he leaned down to hug his brother.

"Any time Sammy." Dean replied as he returned his brothers embrace.

Jody moved over and sat next to Dean.

"He's looking better than I've seen him look in a long time." She remarked, watching as Sam left the room.

"Yeah, this curse is actually doing him some good. He's finally sleeping, you know. Almost no nightmares, no painful memories of Jess, or Madison, Bobby or..." Dean paused as if to check him self from saying something he didn't want to. "Other people we've lost, monsters he's had to kill."

"You made him really happy today." Jody said.

Dean chuckled.

"It's what I do." He said as he lifted his beer and took a drink.


	37. Chapter 37

**Vrskaandrea: I have considered a de-aged Dean story but it is slightly darker than this one. It might get written one day.**

**Chapter 37**

Deans awareness snapped back when he sensed something moving in his room. He slowly moved his hand under his pillow gripping the handle of his knife.

"Dean?" Sam whispered in the dark.

Dean relaxed his grip on the weapon and took a deep breath, his eyes opening to see his brother standing in his doorway.

"It's the middle of the night. What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat up.

"I did haves a scary dream." Sam answered as he inched closer to his brother and the safety he represented.

"A nightmare buddy?" Sam nodded and sniffled a little.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly.

"Come here." Dean said as he flipped his covers back. "You wanna sleep in here with me tonight."

Sam nodded as he made his way into his brothers bed, Dean removed the knife from under the pillow and put it in the drawer beside his bed. Sam quickly snuggled down into Deans bed, drawing the blankets back over them and moved close to Dean.

"This is the second night in a row Sammy. Don't you be making a habit of this." Dean told him as he wrapped an arm around Sam and held him close. "Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" He asked as he gently wiped away the remnants of the tears he could see reflecting the small amount of light that filtered into his room. Dean was amazed at how quickly and easily he had fallen back into his role of protective big brother. His brain could clearly see Sam was still fully grown at 6'4" but his heart knew he was 'little' and needed Dean to protect him. He never really stopped, but as Sam grew Dean backed off to let him find his own way and learn to stand on his own two feet. Over the years, growing up, Deans heart had been chipped away with every forgotten birthday, uncelebrated Christmas, and when Sam left for Stanford he took a big chunk with him so Dean built a big brick wall around it to protect what was left, but now, as he consoled his brother and soothed his fear, he allowed himself to drop that wall and release a little of the love he had for his brother and embrace the love and trust Sam was giving back.

"I was scared. I was here all alone. You's was gone!" Sam wailed. Dean wiped the fresh tears from his cheeks again.

"I'm right here Sammy." He soothed.

"But ...but you was gone! And mommy! I did looks for you but you was nowhere, an...an there was a monster an...an it was chasing me and I ranned and I ranned but I couldn't get away and I yelled for you and you yelled back '_Sammy!' _and I did try to finds you but I couldn't! I could hears you and mommy calling me but I couldn't sees you. And the monster was right there! I did try's to run away but it was too fast!"

Sam curled into Deans side, clutching at his brothers shirt as fresh tears made their way down his face. Dean wrapped his arms around his shaking brother and hugged him close.

"Shhhh Sammy. It's okay, you're safe now. I got you. There's no monster here and I promise I will keep you safe. That's my job as big brother, to keep you safe." Dean tightened his arms around his shaking brother, stroking his hair. "I know it was a scary dream, but that's all it was. A dream. Mom and I are right here to keep you safe. Okay?"

"Okay." Sam replied shakily against his brothers chest.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Your feet are cold."

Sam giggled and rubbed his feet against his brothers. Dean laughed back, making a show of trying to get away. Ahh, the art of distraction, how Dean loved it so. He smiled in the darkness at the sound of his brothers laugh.

"You all good now Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I's all good cause I'm with you now."

"Awesome. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I do thinks so."

The brothers settled back into the bed and were quiet for a moment.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Mmmmmm? What is it?"

"Is this our forever home?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Well you said that we don't have boring homes like other people but I haves my own room here and my clothes are in drawers and closets and not in the bags like normally."

"Oh, I see. Yeah Sammy this is our forever home now." Dean replied sleepily, wishing Sam would go back to sleep himself.

"Cool! Cans we get a dog?" He asked.

"No Sammy, we can't."

"But if this is our forever home why not?" Dean silently cursed his brothers intelligence and argumentative nature.

"Because our..._my_ job requires us to be away a lot and spend a lot of time in the car and the dog won't like that and we can't leave it behind."

"Oh." Sam thought for a moment "What about a cat?"

"No, and before you ask 'why', they make me sneeze. We also cannot get a hamster or a bird or a goldfish. Now sleep." Dean commanded.

Sam moved around to try and get comfortable. Dean sighed. He had forgotten how much Sam moved about. Finally Sam stopped moving and Deans eyes began to close again.

"Dean, where are my socks?" Sam asked snapping Dean from his half doze.

"What socks?" Dean asked irritability.

"The ones you did give me for my birthday. Theys purple with greens dinosaurs on them. Where are theys?"

Dean sighed in the darkness and ran his hands down his face.

"I don't know Sammy, probably lost. Now will you please go to sleep?" Dean said rolling onto his stomach and hugging his pillow. It had been a long, stressful couple of days and he just wanted to sleep.

"But I likes them! Theys my favourite ones! Why are theys lost?"

"Oh my God Sammy, they are just socks. I promise if you go to sleep right now I will do everything in my power to get you new ones!" Dean said sitting up and looking at his brother.

"With dinasours on them?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes, with dinasours or hamburgers or unicorns, what ever you want, but you _have_ to shut up and go to sleep now."

"Okay Dean. I will be's quiet and sleep now." Sam said as he rolled over one more time and closed his eyes. Dean sat watching him for a while and was astounded when Sams breathing evened out indicating he was sleeping within mere moments. Satisfied that he would finally be able to get some rest, Dean lay back down and closed his eyes. He concentrated on making his body heavy and relaxed. He lingered in a light doze for a small amount of time, trying to shut his mind off so he could get back to sleep when his eyes snapped open.

"Great!" Dean sighed, he flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling in the dark.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Dean walked into the kitchen. He started to prepare some coffee when a voice came from behind him.

"You know, if you are having trouble sleeping then a coffee is probably the worst thing you can have right now."

Dean turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, rubbing her eye and stifling a yawn. He looked down at the mug in his hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed.

"Sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate instead."

"Umm, are you sure?" He asked as he set his mug down on the counter top.

"I can make hot chocolate you know. I'm not entirely useless in the kitchen. I mean, I haven't poisoned either of you yet."

"No, no. I know." Dean said, holding a placating hand out to his mother. "It's just it's really late, or early, whatever, and I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"No trouble at all." Mary said as she poured milk into a saucepan and put it on the burner. "I heard Sam moving around, is he okay?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Oh," Mary said as she added chocolate to the milk. "Is that a new thing, I mean, new for _this_ Sam?"

"Nah," Dean replied leaning on his hand. "He always had nightmares. As a little kid he'd have them occasionally. They got more frequent as he grew up, I don't know how bad they were when he was at Stanford but after Jess they were really bad for a while but they either have settled right down or he manages them better." Dean shrugged.

"But he's okay?"

"Yeah. I think all the stress of the last couple of days got to him. He's asleep in my bed now. It's what he used to do when he was little. He should be okay."

"Good, that's good." Mary said almost to herself.

There was silence in the kitchen while Mary finished making the hot chocolate. She poured out two mugs and added a shake of chocolate powder and a couple of marshmallows to each mug before setting one down in front of Dean and taking the other and sitting across from him. Dean took a small sip, testing the temperature before taking a larger mouthful.

"You used to love my hot chocolate." Mary said with a smile.

"I remember."

"You would come inside after playing with your dad and your cheeks and nose would be so red! You always wanted extra marshmallows. You know the secret is adding some to the chocolate milk mix and letting them melt before your pour it." Mary realized she was babbling but she couldn't seem to stop her mouth from moving.

"You used to tell me the secret was love." Dean said smiling at his mother. She chuckled and gave a half smile back. Mary watched silently as Dean dunked his marshmallows into the chocolate drink with his spoon before summoning up the courage to speak.

"Dean?"

"Mmmmm?" He answered around a mouthful of melted marshmallow.

"I don't know how much you remember about last night..."

Dean swallowed his mouthful and stared at his mom.

"I, um, yeah, I'm not too sure how much I want to talk about that right now." He replied, looking away with a pained expression.

"No, I mean, you told me things about Sam growing up. I just was hoping, maybe you could tell me some more stories?" She asked hopefully. She knew enough not to push Dean into talking. "You know when you were little you were a real chatterbox. Especially after Sam was born. You would come home from preschool and sit beside him and tell him in detail about your day, show him your pictures or the latest cereal box artwork. You would take fooooreveer to finish your supper because you would have to tell me and your dad all about the rock you found or the dog you saw or how Katie Morrison had the shiniest hair! '_Oh, but not as shiny as yours mommy'_ you'd say." Mary smiled at her son affectionately, laughing at the way he dipped his head in embarrassment.

"You remember that stuff?" He asked as he stirred his drink.

"For me, it's like it was yesterday."

"Hmmmm, I guess it would be." Dean shrugged.

"You were such a happy child. Always smiling. And Sam, Sam would always track you with his eyes whenever you were in the room. Kicking his chubby little legs and waving his arms to try and get your attention." Mary smiled off into the distance, remembering her baby boys. She was brought back to the moment when Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah well, you left. Things changed, I changed." Dean looked down at his mug. "After you..._died_ I didn't speak to anyone but dad and Sammy for, well, I'm not really sure. Dad used to say it was over a year, I can't be too sure cause a child's perception of time is different, but I know it was a long time. I'm not surprised I was Sams first word. You can't really learn 'dada' when all you hear is '_Dean, get your brother, Dean the baby needs to be changed, Dean Sammy is hungry' _and_ 'yes sir'. _At first dad wasn't too bad. I can still remember him trying to do stuff with us, for us, but I remember he was so sad. Then one day he just put us in the car and started driving and we never stopped. I think he must have started out doing small hunts because I don't really remember him being gone a lot at first but gradually he started staying away longer and longer. I used to think it was my fault he stayed away because I wouldn't talk or I wasn't taking good enough care of Sam, but then he told me what he was doing and I understood. So I learned how to take care of Sammy, to protect him, to protect myself. Then Sam grew up and found out what we did. In the beginning he was gung-ho about it but when he actually started _really _hunting, it wasn't long before he began resenting it. I could see it and I wasn't surprised he found a way to escape. Kid was too damn smart for his own good, and sneaky as hell. I guess that's how he got away with the whole Ruby fiasco for so long."

"The what? The who?" Mary finally interrupted. Dean looked up at his mother.

"That's a story for another day." He said picking up his mug and taking a large gulp. "This is really good. Just like I remember."

Mary just smiled, it never ceased to amaze her how well Dean had mastered the art of deflection. So quick to divert the subject when any topic traveled into territory he did not want to discuss.

"You know Dean, I'm sorry I haven't been much of a mother to you or Sam since I came back."

"Well, as I said, we've changed. We are two very different people now. I've got my thing, you've got yours." Dean smiled at his mother. "Besides, you're here now for Sam so there's that."

"Yes, but I shouldn't just be here for Sam. You need a mother too and I have been neglecting you and I'm sorry. It's just I want you to understand why I'm doing this, why I'm working with the British Men of Letters."

"I understand it mom. You want to make this a better place for me and Sam. Blah, blah, blah. But even if you extinguish all the evil in the world it doesn't change the past. It won't change how we were brought up, what we've been through and everything we've sacrificed the last 33 years. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know that Dean but if you would just..." Dean held his hand out.

"Stop." Dean interrupted. "I think we should just stop this whole conversation right here. Lets just agree to disagree about this and move on before this gets out of hand."

"But..."

"No!" Dean cut her off. "If you want to work for those British dicks then that is your choice but don't think you can drag me or Sammy into their shit. You're our mom and no matter what, we do love you but for the sake of peace lets just finish this right now so we can at least be civil toward each other for the remainder of the time you are here."

"Yeah, you're right." Mary slumped back on her stool. "But do you think we could be a little more than civil towards each other?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Dean smiled back.

"My affections could probably be bought with some pie..." he mused, bringing his mug up to his lips and finishing his drink.

"Pie, right. Handy to know." Mary said, pointing at Dean with her spoon. "I'll get straight onto that."

Dean chuckled before suddenly looking at his mother with a terrified face.

"Wait. You're not going to bake the pie yourself, are you?" He asked quite seriously.

"Hey!"

Dean burst out laughing and with that war had been averted and peace once again reinstated amongst the little family within the bunker.


	39. Chapter 39

**Black Fungus: Is there anything pie can't do?**

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you for your wonderful review but you never have to apologise for your cursing! :)**

**Chapter 39**

After finally getting back to sleep, Dean awoke the next morning to the faint smell of bacon grilling. He stretched and carefully got out of bed. After showering and dressing he gently shook Sam awake.

"Rise and shine Samsquatch. Time to get your feed on."

Sam rolled in the bed and blinked sleepily up at Dean.

"I's in your bed again." He said, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah, you had a nightmare. You remember it?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "That's okay, but don't you go getting used to it. You take up way too much room!"

Dean nudged his brother to get him moving.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary got up from the table as the boys entered the kitchen. Sam sat while Dean made his way over to the counter.

"No, you sit!" Mary said, turning Dean and pushing him towards the table.

"Okay, but I was just gonna get some coffee and breakfast." Dean said, slightly unsure.

"That's okay, I've taken care of it all." She said as she pushed Dean down into a seat.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Jody.

"Apparently, breakfast." She said with a shrug as she lifted her mug to have a drink.

Mary set a plate of food and a steaming mug of black coffee in front of Dean. Then turning back to the counter she picked up another plate and a glass of milk and set them down in front of Sam. Dean looked at the plate then back up at his mother.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast." She smiled down at him. "There's scrambled eggs with chilli and some chorizo and hash browns and bacon and toast. Oh! And sautéed mushrooms and grilled tomatoes. Breakfast of champions."

"Okay, But why?"

Mary put a plate in front of Jody and then took the empty seat beside Sam with her own food.

"Because Dean, I realised that I've been a pretty lousy mom to you, to both of you and I wanted to start making it up to you."

Dean looked at his brother who was poking at the food suspiciously.

"It's a mushroom Sammy, you like mushrooms." Dean said as he started to move his own food around his plate.

"I supervised the whole thing. I promise you are not going to be poisoned by your moms cooking." Jody whispered in Deans ear.

He looked up at his mom who was watching him expectantly. Her eyes tracking between his face and the plate. She smiled as he hesitantly put a forkful of eggs in his mouth. He slowly chewed and was pleasantly surprised that it tasted really good.

"Eat up Sammy boy." He said as he began to eat heartily.

"So what is everyone's plans for today?" Jody asked.

"Cans we go climbing again?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Dunno Sammy. How are you hands feeling today?" Dean asked him.

"Theys all better. Look." Sam said as he held his hands out for his brother to inspect.

"Yep, they sure are." Dean said, leaning back to avoid being smacked in the face by his brothers ginormous hands. "Yeah, Alright. We can go."

"Can mommy come and sheriff Jody too? Do you wants to come?" He asked the women.

"Oh Sam. That sounds lovely and thank you for the invitation but your mom and I were going to go and do some grocery shopping." Jody informed him

"Can I's come too?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Oh Sammy, I thought you wanted to go climb trees again with Dean." Mary said hoping to head off any tantrum that may be building.

"Yes, but I wants to go somewhere different. Here is so boring." Sam said as he slumped dramatically on his stool.

Mary, Jody amd Dean all looked at each other. Dean shrugged and shook his head, holding his hands out in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Okay, um, how about this? How about you and Dean go scope out the forest and find a place you like and then, in a couple of days, we will have a picnic?" Mary offered.

"What do you say Sam? Sounds like fun." Jody added.

"Do I likes picnics Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you have ever been on one Sam, so think of it like a brand new adventure."

"And I can still climbs?"

"Of course you can."

Sam thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Okays I will stays here with Dean. Outside isn't too boring I guess." He said.

"Great! That was easily solved." Jody said as she stood. "I'm going to start a list. You guys are almost out of everything."

"I know. I did a huge shop when I first got here but these two eat like locusts!" Mary added.

"Well Sammyboy, I guess that's our cue to leave." Dean said as he rose from his seat. He gently slapped his brother on the shoulder prompting him to also rise and walk from the room. Dean suddenly stopped and turned to his mom. "You had better add socks to that list."

"Socks?" Mary asked confused.

"Yeah. Sam was going on about these socks I must have given him for his fourth birthday. They had dinasours or something on 'em. So if you could pick up a couple of pairs with dinasours or, well whatever you think Sammy would like, that would be great, thanks." Dean said giving two thumbs up and leaving the room to follow his brother.


	40. Chapter 40

**Black Fungus: Sorry, no trip into town for Sammy in the near future. I did consider it but I figured the towns people would have to know about them to some extent and might wonder what happened to Sam and then when (if) Sam comes good again they would have to explain that away too. But don't worry he does still have a few adventures to experience and _maybe_ another familiar face drops by.**

**Vrskaandrea: Sam does love his socks! And yes it is nice to see everything improving in the bunker at the moment.**

**Chapter 40**

"So Monkeyboy, do you think you are ever going to get bored climbing trees?" Dean asked as they sat up a tree.

"Nope! I's never gonna get bored. I's gonna climb trees for always!" Sam said as he reach out to grab another branch. "Hey Dean, lookit what I can do!"

Sam suddenly swung out and dangled from a branch.

"That's awesome Sam, but how about you put your feet back on the branch please?" Dean said with forced calm.

"Okay." Sam reached out his foot and snagged the branch, pulling himself back to the relative safety of the tree. As his brother set himself back on the sturdy branch Dean released the breath he was holding.

"Dean, do you think I could get to the very top?" Sam said looking up.

"Yeah probably, but not today. We gotta go back soon." Dean moved branches to be closer to Sam. He sat so his legs hung either side of the branch and leaned back on the trunk. "So what do you think Sammy, this a good spot for moms picnic?"

"I dunno Dean. Maybe we's have to come back tomorrow and look. There might be nicerer places."

"With better trees?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, trees are fun."

"Yes they are brother but it's time to head back. You right to get yourself down?"

"Yeah, cause I's Monkeyboy!"

Dean chuckled as they made their way out of the tree.

"Come on. Lets get back. I'm starving, aren't you hungry?" Dean asked as they made their way back through the forest to the bunker.

"Hey Dean, guess where I'm gonna live when I'm older? Come on guess!" But Dean wasn't listening. He had stopped because he suddenly had a strange feeling, like they were being watched.

"Dean? What's wrong?"" Sam asked as his big brother scanned the forest. He had a strange look on his face that made Sam a little uneasy. He stepped closer to the safety of his big brother.

"Nothing Sammy, just...nothing." He clapped Sam on the shoulder and hustled him toward the bunker.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did you boys have fun?" Mary asked as her sons came bustling into the library.

"Yeah we did! We did climbs a high, high tree and I did hangs, but Dean said I haves to stay on the branch." Sam said.

"Well that was very smart of your brother Sam. Did you find somewhere nice for our picnic?"

"Yeah, yeah we did." Dean said distractedly. "Hey Sammy, I want you to go wash up."

"Okee dokee." Sam said as he rushed down the hall.

"What's up Dean?" Jody asked.

"Dunno. Probably nothing but, I just got a weird feeling out there."

"Weird feeling, how?" Mary said.

"Not sure, just felt like we were being watched somehow." Dean explained as he dropped into a chair next to Jody.

"Do you want to go check it out?" Mary asked.

"I dunno, it might just be me overreacting. I mean l've been cooped up here for weeks, maybe I'm just being jumpy."

"Dean, you don't get jumpy. Maybe we should go have a look." Jody said.

"I agree." Mary said looking at her son. "You've got great instincts Dean. If you say someone or something was out there then we need to check it out."

"Yeah, okay, but some one needs to stay here with Sammy. I'm not taking him back out there, not until I'm sure. He just got his innocence back and I don't want anything to take that away from him right now." He said, glancing at Mary.

"Sure, of course. I don't want to put him in any danger. It's not worth the risk."

"I'll stay here with Sam and you two go check this out." Jody offered. "Like you said, it's probably nothing but we gotta keep you guys safe."

Sam re-entered the room, leaving a trail of water.

"Yo dude! You coulda dried those!" Dean said, pointing to his dripping hands.

"What?" Sam asked then he lifted his hand and looked at them. "Oh, sorry."

He wiped his hands against his sweats and held them up again.

"There, all dry." He said with a smirk then sat next to his mom.

Mary turned to face Sam.

"Sammy, Dean and I are going to go out for a little bit after lunch. He just wants to show me something but I really need you to stay here with Jody, okay?" She said.

Sam sat for a moment thinking. Then he turned to face Jody.

"Dean says you is a friend and isn't going to take me away." He said.

"That's right Sam." Jody gave her most friendly smile. "I've known Dean for a long time and I know he would be very sad if anyone took you away, so no, I'm not going to take you away. In fact, I'm staying here to make sure that when your brother and mom get home you are still here safe and sound."

"Do's you like to play blocks?" He asked.

Mary and Dean smiled at the impromptu interview.

"Yes Sam, I do like to play blocks."

"Can you make car noises?"

"If required to, I can make some very good car noises." She leaned towards Sam and whispered conspiratorially. "I really prefer to make crash noises though."

Sam leaned back and smiled, then with a very serious face he asked, "Do's you like trees?"

"Yes I do and I have been known to climb them from time to time." She answered.

Sam thought for a moment more.

"Okay, I stays here with Sheriff Jody." He exclaimed with a smile.

"Good. That's sorted, lets get some lunch." Dean said getting up from the table.


	41. Chapter 41

**Blondie 20000 & Kathy: who is watching? Only time will tell.**

**Chapter 41**

Dean and Mary were watched as they left the bunker. Eyes flicked from their retreating backs to the door. A decision had to be made. Go after Mary and hopefully catch her alone in the woods or slip into the bunker and confront Sam. The fly in the ointment was the other woman still inside. She was a bit of an unknown quantity and was just as likely to shoot on sight and ask questions later. And being both a cop and a hunter she would probably shoot to kill. No, best leave it for another day when all the little duckies were in their correct row. Decision made, their voyeur slipped back into the shadows and disappeared.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So this is where the heebie jeebies hit me." Dean said as he retraced the other he and Sam took earlier. Mary looked around.

"I can't see anything obvious but we had better make sure."

Mary and Dean search the area finding nothing, no clue as to what may have tripped Deans internal alarm.

"Okay, there's nothing here." Mary looked at her son.

"I'm telling you, I felt someone or something watching me."

"I believe you Dean, look how about you show me where you and Sam were playing." Mary said.

"We weren't 'playing' mom, we were climbing trees." Dean mumbled as he took off in the direction of the clearing.

"Fine. Show me where you were 'climbing trees'." She said rolling her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

They walked further into the woods, carefully watching for anything that looked suspicious.

"This is it." Dean said as they reached the area he and Sam had spent most of their morning in. They both searched around still finding nothing.

"And you didn't feel anything strange while you were here?" Mary asked turning a slow circle to scan the area again.

"No, but I was a little bit more concerned with making sure Sam didn't fall from the tree."

"These trees?" Mary asked pointing around.

"Yeah, that on over there."

"These are pretty tall trees Dean. I'm not sure it's safe for Sam to be playing around in them." Mary said, concerned.

"Mom, He was perfectly safe. I didn't let him go too high. Besides, I was right there with him." Dean assured her.

"You climbed too?"

"Course I did. I wasn't going to let him have all the fun." Dean said as he searched around again.

"Hmmm, I guess you didn't get much of a chance to do this as children." Mary said, mostly to herself. She looked around. "You know, this is a pretty nice spot. It would be perfect for our picnic. Nice and sheltered, Sam can climb some more. So could you." Mary said watching Dean out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, about that." Dean said as he stood and walked back to his mom. "We are gonna have to postpone that until we are sure nothing is out here. I'm not putting Sammy in danger. Not putting anyone in danger."

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry Dean. We'll figure this out." Mary said, placing a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Yeah." Dean sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face. "Yeah I'm sure we will. Lets go back, we're not finding anything today."


	42. Chapter 42

**Blondie 20000, Kathy and Black Fungus: I know you are dying to find out whats lurking in the forest but heres a little bit of fun while you wait.**

**Chapter 42**

Sam watched his mommy and brother leave and turned back to Jody. He was still a little suspicious of her but Dean said she was a friend so he trusted that.

Jody stood back giving Sam some space. She gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it a little hesitantly.

"So Sam, what do you want to do?"

"Dunno." He shrugged one shoulder. "What do's you wants to do?"

It was weird for her to see the same Sam she knew and loved but when she hears him speak, it still sent her sideways.

"Umm, I don't know." She took a careful step toward him. "You wanna make a blanket fort?"

Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Have you ever made a blanket fort before?" She asked, shaking her head at the absurdity of asking a 33 year old 6'4" man about blanket forts. Sam slowly shook his head.

"Don't think so." He answered.

"It's really easy, all we need are some sheets and blankets and some where to hang them. Oh! And we will need some cushions or pillows to sit on." She smiled at him hoping to put him at ease.

"Okay," Sam said, slowly warming up to the idea. "We cans use the tables there, an there is chairs there too."

Sam pointed into the library and then walked in to show Jody the tables. He turned and looked at her expectantly. Jody followed him in and made a show of examining the furniture.

"These will be perfect Sam! Great job!" She gave him two thumbs up and was rewarded with a glowing smile from the man-child in front of her. "Let's go get the sheets and stuff that we need. Do you know where the linen is kept?"

"Yeah! Follows me!" Sam said taking off down the passage, suddenly all caught up in the enthusiasm of this new adventure.

Sam lead her to the large storage cupboard where the spare linen was kept and between them they gathered up enough blankets and sheets to make a fort large enough to accomodate Sams stature. They went back to the library and began constructing their fort.

"My mommy was in's heaven." Sam randomly announced. "But the angels did gives her back to us."

"I know, you were very lucky." Jody replied.

"Where's your mommy?" He asked.

"My mommy is in heaven too."

"Oh. Do's you misses her?" Sam asked.

"I do miss her. I miss her very much." She answered.

"Maybe if you misses your mommy a lots the angels will give her back too." Sam suggested optimistically.

"No, I don't think so Sam."

"Why not? They did gives me my mommy back."

"I know, but I think yours was a one time thing." Jody told him.

"But you misses your mommy so they should gives her back to you."

"It doesn't quite work like that Sam."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't." Jody said.

"But why?"

_'__Oh my god, he really is four!' _Jody thought to herself.

"Look!" Jody said stepping back and spreading her arms. "It's finished!"

Sam bounced up and down.

"Yay!" He looked from the fort then back to Jody. "Now what do's we do?"

"Now we get our pillows and cushions and we go inside."

They gathered up cushions and pillows, some colouring books and pencils and some other toys for Sam and also a couple of lanterns they found in a cupboard for light. Jody got him settled and then went into the kitchen to get some juice boxes, fruit and a couple of bags of chips to snack on then made her way back to their fort. Crawling in she was pleasantly surprised with the space within and quite pleased that they weren't too cramped. Sam handed her a coloring book and they spent some time just coloring while Sam babbled away. Jody was sure her eyes where glazing over at Sams continual barrage of questions and observations.

"Look, this is a police too." Sam said, holding up the picture he was colouring. "Just like you."

Jody looked at the picture.

"Yeah, I guess it is like me, 'cept I'm not a dog." She added.

"But you's is a police."

"Yes I am."

"Do you have a gun?" He asked. Sam had seen police with guns on the television shows that Dean sometimes watched.

"Yes, I have a gun." Jody answered.

"Cans I see it?" Sam asked excitedly with wide eyes.

"No."

"But why?" He whined.

"Because guns are for grown ups and not toys for little boys." Again she has to pause at the strangeness of the comment. She could see Sams face fall so she quickly pulled her badge from her back pocket. "But I do have this you can look at."

She held out the badge for Sams inspection. He reached out and took the shiny metal and examined it closely.

"Is shiny." He said as he turned it over in his hands.

"Yes it is." Jody smiled.

"Can I keeps it?" He asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Sam."

"But why?" There it was again.

"I kinda need that to do my job."

"Okay." Sam said a little dejectedly as he handed it back. "Why do you needs it?"

"Because I have to show it to people so they know I'm actually a Sheriff."

"And you shows it to the bad mens?"

"Yep."

"And then you do takes them away?" He asked.

"I sure do." Jody said as she put her badge back in her pocket.

Sam picked up his pencil and began to color again. He was quiet for a moment then spoke.

"But you's don't takes little boys from their brothers?" Sam asked just to make sure he wasn't going to be taken away from Dean.

"No Sammy, I don't take little boys from their brothers. Especially when the brothers love each other as much as you and Dean."

"Dean is the bestest brother." Sam said with absolute certainty. "Do you know why? Wanna know why?"

"Sure Sam, please tell me why Dean is the bestest brother." Jody said while wondering if giving Sam something to eat would finally shut him up.

**_A/N: To those of you who said you would like a de-aged Dean story I'm not too happy with you right now because my brain is trying to formulate one and it is making me do horrible, mean things to Dean and make Sam look like a terrible brother! It is also distracting me from the story I am currently writing..._**


	43. Chapter 43

**So I have finished transferring this story over and can inform you there are only 20 chapters to go...**

**Blue Moon 007: Apology accepted but I think a de-aged Dean story somewhere in the future now...**

**Blondie 20000: Don't you think you have enough stories on the go at the moment? Stop! (Just wish it was that easy!)**

**Kathy: Thanks. the whole story can just be doom and gloom. Sam has to have some fun too.**

**Black Fungus: And thanks to you now I want to write baby Cas and baby Crowely, so if you want me, I'll be in the carpark, parking cars...**

**Vrskaandrea: I could almost see Jody sitting there asking Sam questions over and over until he loses his shit! And you can stop chanting now, message received loud and clear (she says with hands over her ears!)**

**Chapter 43**

Dean and Mary stepped into the library, stopping short at the sight that greeted them. Blankets and sheets where strung every where but there was no sign of Sam or Jody.

"Jody?" Dean called, as he walked to the material construction. He pulled a sheet aside and looked in, Mary looking in over his shoulder. There he saw his brother curled up on a pile of cushions fast asleep. "Sammy?" He called to him quietly.

"Dean Winchester!" At the sound of his name he jumped back and turned around. "If you wake that boy so help me God I _will _shoot you in the head!"

Jody was sitting in an arm chair in the corner, clutching a mug in both hands that Dean guessed, from the shell shocked look on the sheriffs face, held something a lot stronger than coffee. She slowly rose and walked toward the pair.

"How did you do it?" Jody asked looking at Dean. "He never. Shuts. Up! '_The angels gave my mommy back', 'Can I see your gun?', 'but whyyy?'. _Oh my God, the questions, the questions never stopped! Oh and my personal favourite..._'Dean is the bestest brother in the world'._ And then, and _then_ he gave me 67 examples of why you are the best brother ever. 67! And I'm not exaggerating! I counted!"

Dean and Mary exchanged a look before Dean reached out and pulled Jody into a hug.

"Yeah he does that. Kid was too damn inquisitive for his own good. 'Bout drove me nuts!" He said with a chuckle. Jody just shook her head against his chest.

"How? How did you cope?"

"Why do you think I taught him to read so early?"

Mary had watched the whole exchange silently from Deans side, once again learning a little something about her boys childhood.

"I love that boy but I was beginning to think I was going to have to gag him." Jody said stepping away from Dean. "Or drug him."

Mary and Dean looked back at the fabric tent where Sam was sleeping.

"You didn't, did you?" Mary asked cautiously.

"No, I think he literally talked himself to sleep." Jody said with a relieved laugh. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "Come on, tell me what you found outside."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary and Dean filled Jody in what they found outside, or rather, what they didn't find. It was agreed that Dean and Jody would go out the next day and search again. They had moved into the War Room as Sams blanket fort was taking up almost the entire library. With his brother still sleeping soundly Dean decided to get back into researching solutions for the whole 'Lucifer's child' problem. With Sams curse Dean had put it aside while he searched for a way to get his brother back and now he knew there was nothing he could do but wait he knew he could no longer let it slide. This problem had an end date and it was getting closer by the day. After bringing his mother and Jody up to speed they all sat around going through all the information they could find within the bunkers resources and anything they could find online. With two fresh sets of eyes on the matter, Dean felt more optimistic.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Jody answered, reaching out to grab a new book.

"Argh!" Dean exclaimed, pushing his laptop away and rubbing his hands down his face. After a sigh he drew the computer back and started a new search.

Mary looked up and rubbed her tired and dry eyes. She looked over into the library.

"Sams been sleeping an awful long time, do you think we should wake him?" She asked.

"Don't you dare!" Jody said, not even looking up from her book. Dean chuckled.

"I'm just worried that if he sleeps too much now, he won't sleep tonight." Mary said.

"Don't worry about it mom. Sam is a narcoleptic moose. He will sleep tonight and if he doesn't, Spongebob on Netflix!" Dean assured her. Mary still looked doubtful but let it go and went back to their research.

A short time later a still sleepy Sam emerged from the fort and shuffled down into the War room, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Dean. 'Lo sheriff Jody" He mumbled as he walked toward Mary and gave her a slight push, indicating he wanted her to move her chair out. As she slid her chair away from the table he, not so gently, sat sideways in her lap and threw his arms around her neck and snuggled into her, resting his head on her shoulder. Mary was surprised at the sudden display of affection but wrapped her arms around her youngest, biggest son and tried not to think of the weight that was currently crushing her legs.

"Hey sleepy head. Did you have a good nap?" She asked as she tried to tame the sleep tangled hair on the side of Sams head as he nodded against he neck. She looked over at Dean and could see him studying them and knew exactly what he was thinking. "No! You cannot cut his hair!" She stage whispered, pointing a finger at her eldest.

"What? I was just looking!" Dean said, sitting up straight and throwing his hands out, trying to look innocent.

"I know what you were thinking and no." She said sternly.

"Momma?" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah Sammy?" She asked looking down at him. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing deep and even. Mary was afraid he was going back to sleep and she would be stuck under his crushing weight for quite awhile.

"Did you'se find my socks?" He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at his mother and she was hit with the full force of Sams hopeful sleepy puppy eyes.

"No baby," she said as she rubbed circles on his back and rocked him as best she could, which truth be told, wasn't very much. "But we got you a whole stack of new ones, just like Dean promised."

Sam sat up a little straighter and leaned away from his mommy a little bit, still keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Really!" Mary nodded. "They're in your room. Do you wanna see them?"

"Yes please!" Sam replied with all the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas.

He climbed of Mary's lap but as soon as she stood he put his arms up.

"I's still tired. Carry me?" He asked.

"Oh sorry Sam. You're too heavy for me to carry now. You're going to have to walk." Mary said trying to smooth down his hair again.

"But I's tired!" He whined.

"I know you are sweetie, but the exercise will wake you up a bit and don't you want to see your new socks?"

"S'pose." He said.

"Besides we also have to clean up that mess in there and have some dinner." Mary said. All three were surprised just how late it had gotten while they were concentrating on their research.

"Nooo! Don't wanna clean up my fort! Wanna leave it there forever!" Sam whined again.

"Tell you what Sam." Jody piped up. "I will give Dean the super secret instructions on how to build it and you can make it again another day. How about that?"

"Cans we Dean?" He asked hopefully looking at his brother.

"Sure Sammy, we can do it again." Dean answered while his mind slipped off to the pot of coffee calling him from the kitchen. "Now you go with mom and check out your new socks."

"Okay." He said happily. He was now awake enough now that everything was no longer the end of the world and he trailed happily behind his mother in the direction of his room.


	44. Chapter 44

**Vrskaandrea: ****I hope your kids survived the attack of the mummy monster. And I have been thinking about you're suggestion about tweaking the end of this story.**

**Black Fungus: Baby Cas and Baby Crowley are taking up way too much space but they will have to wait.**

**Souless666: Glad I could brighten your day a little.**

**Kathy: Enjoy the happiness while it lasts.**

**Chapter 44**

Dean and Jody watch as Sam and Mary disappeared down the hallway before quickly dismantling the blanket fort. They were just folding the last of the linen when Sam came barreling back into the room.

"Lookit Dean!" He called. "Look at all the socks I did gets!"

Sam had both hands full of socks and was waving them around excitedly. He ran to his brother to show him his treasures.

"They look pretty cool Sammy. Whatcha got there?" Dean asked as he tried to dodge Sams wildly waving hands.

Sam dropped his socks on the table and spread them out on the table.

"I's got hamburgers an' doggies an' pink birds an' fries and an' these things..."

"Tacos." Dean provided.

"Tacos, and look! I gots dinosaurs!" Sam exclaimed, holding each pair up to show everyone.

"Very nice Sam. See I told you we would get you some more." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but my other ones was green and this ones are grey but that's okay cause look. Dinosaurs!" Sam said waving them around in Deans face to make sure he could see them properly.

"That's awesome, now how 'bout you go put them back in your room?"

"Okay" Sam said gathering up his socks.

Dean had turned to gather up the linen when he staggered under the heavy weight of his brother as he suddenly jumped on Deans back.

"Carry me!" Sam called.

Jody reached out and steadied Dean with two hands on his shoulders.

"Got him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got him." Dean assured the sheriff. Jody smiled and removed her hands from Deans shoulders. "Alright Sammy, hold on."

"Yay!" Sam started to bounce causing Deans knee to give way a little, Jody once again steadied the older of the men.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just like trying to get a drunk Sam home. Okay Sam, you need to keep still or I might drop you and we don't want that, do we?" Dean said over his shoulder.

"'Kay Dean."

Dean tightened his grip in his brothers legs and after a few cautious steps made his way to Sams room.

He returned a short time later stretching his back.

"Damn that boy is heavy!" He said.

"Yeah, but he's still your brother.." Jody said with a smirk.

"Haha." Dean replied.

"You shouldn't let him jump on you like that." Mary stated.

"Come on mom, it's Sammy."

"Still you spoil him." She said.

"I just wanted to give him the normal that I missed out on." Dean mumbled.

"I know, it's just neither of you are children anymore and he weighs more than you now, I don't want you getting hurt." She said with a sigh. "Come here and let me put some heat rub on your back...old man."

"I'll be fine, I'm not that old yet. I do, however need coffee." He said and after giving his mom a quick one arm hug made his way to the kitchen.


	45. Chapter 45

**Vrskaandrea: Its so hard to put what I see in my head into words but I'm glad you got it. I hated that Mary was so disconnected from her boys and I'm trying to get her back to the loving mum that Dean remembers so Sam ****can have some ****good memories of her too.**

**Blondie 20000: now we know why Deans legs are bowed! **

**Black Fungus: Maybe that should be the title...'Baby Cas do do dodo do do'! My husband did his first aide refresher last year and told me that is the song to sing while giving CPR because it is the correct amounts of compressions per minute. Who knew?**

**Kathy: I know I've warned you before, but enjoy the cute and fluffy while you can. **

**Chapter 45**

After a quick dinner they adjourned back in the library with coffee and just talked about everything and nothing. Sharing stories about hunts and thoughts on the nephilim situation. Mary told Jody a few of the embarrassing stories she had about Dean as a child. At one point Sam got bored with the 'adults' talk and wandered off to do his own thing.

"You know," Dean started as he began to squirm in the uncomfortable hard wooden chair. "You would have thought that by now we'd have cleared out one of the thirty spare rooms in this joint and made it into a lounge or something."

"That would be a good idea." Mary agreed.

Just then Sam reappeared in the room dragging a blanket filled with several items that none of the others could see.

"Hey Sam, where've you been?" Jody asked.

"Splorin'" Sam answered still concentrating on dragging the blanket into the room.

"Exploring huh?" Dean asked. "Whatcha got there?"

"Stuffs." Sam said as he came to a stop and let the blanket go.

"Stuffs?" This put Dean instantly on alert. There was a lot of dangerous stuff in the bunker. "What kinda stuff?"

He walked over to check his brothers stash. Sam shrugged.

"Just stuffs." He said.

"Sammy, where did you get this stuff from?" Dean asked his brother.

"Rooms." Sam said as he sat on the blanket to sort his treasures.

Dean surveyed the items in front of him. Amongst the items on the blanket he could see some old comics and recognized a headset from the war room, one of his own shirts and a coffee cup that either he or Sam had sat down somewhere and probably forgot about. They looked innocuous enough but in their line of work even a teddy bear can be evil.

"Sam, look at me." Dean said in a stern tone. Sam looked up at his brother with wide eyes. "Did you go into any of the locked rooms?"

Dean and Mary had tried to lock away anything that they thought would be dangerous to Sam if he happened to stumble across them and they locked many of the unused rooms, but sometimes things can get missed.

"Nooo." He said slowly as he shook his head. Dean crouched down so he was on the same eye level as Sam.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"I's sure Dean. I did gets my stuff from the other room. Swears!" Sam said, nodding again ernestly.

"Okay. Show me what you got." Dean said, sitting down next to his brother.

Sam went through the item he had pilfered from cupboards and rooms during his explorations.

"...and I gots this Choo-Choo, and this thingy..." Sam said pointing to each item.

"That a radio Sam." Dean said.

"Cool, I gots this radio, and this box. It's pretty buts I can't opens it." He shook it and listened to it rattle. "It's gots something inside. I wants to see, can you opens it for me Dean?" He asked holding it out. Dean took the box and examined it. He could recognise several of the siguils warding the box, keeping it closed.

"You shouldn't have this Sammy, it's dangerous." Dean warned.

"But I likes it. I wants it." Sam whined.

"But you can't haves it!" Dean replies sarcastically getting up from the floor and going back to the table.

"Can I see it?" Mary asked. Dean handed her the box as Sam joined them, standing next to Dean. She turned the box over in her hands for closer inspection as Jody leaned in to view the item as well.

"I don't really recognise many of these symbols but the ones I do are pretty heavy duty." Mary said. "Sam, where did you get this?"

Sam just shrugged.

"Sam, sweetheart, you aren't in any trouble but we think this box is really dangerous and there might be other dangerous stuff in there that we need to know about." Jody said softly.

"I did gets it from the room down there." Sam said pointing down the hallway.

"Okay buddy," Dean said placing a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder. "Do you think you could show me where?"

"Yeah." Sam turned to leave the room. "Is this way."

"Thank you Sammy." Dean motioned to the box in his mother's hands. "Do you think you could...?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he left the room and followed his brother.


	46. Chapter 46

**Black Fungus: Sorry this is a super short one too. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will post it quickly. Good luck with the move!**

**A-little-snake: Don't worry, he has big brother around to keep him safe!**

**Vrskaandrea: The only time we even got close was the 'Dean Cave' and then we never saw it again. Hope you feel better soon. xxx**

**Personally, I love this chapter. LittleSam is just too cute! (but I could be biased... 😏)**

**Chapter 46**

After a quick search of the room Sam had taken him to, Dean closed and locked the door. He had long ago found the skeleton key for the bunker and carried it with him at all times, not that he let Sam know that. They returned to the library.

"All taken care of?" Dean asked his mother.

"Yep, I've put it somewhere safe." She replied.

"Can I keeps that stuffs?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean surveyed the remaining items on the blanket.

"Yeah, most of that seems harmless enough. You can keep it."

"Thanks Dean!" Sam smiled.

"Well now that that's all sorted, I know it's getting late but how about a round of hot fudge sundaes?" Jody asked.

"I wants one." Sam exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Oh, and now who's spoiling him?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Well, you're his brother but I'm like his...super cool Aunt so I'm allowed to spoil him." Jody said with a smirk.

"Are you going to allow this?" Dean asked his mother with fake indignation.

"Yeah, besides I could go for a sundae myself." Mary answered with a shrug.

"Fine! Let's all go have delicious hot fudge sundaes!" Dean said acting as if it was such a terrible hardship to be eating chocolate and ice cream.

"Dean, I's tired again. Carry me?" Sam asked holding his arms out.

"Sorry Sammy, I'm only good for one carry a day and besides the kitchen is right there." Dean said, pointing at the door.

"Carry meee!" Sam wailed as he dramatically (yet carefully because, come on, he didn't want to hurt himself) sunk to the ground.

Dean, Mary and Jody all looked over at Sam lying on the floor with his arms stretched out to the sides.

"Huh." Dean said looking down. "That's new."

"Sam? What are you doing?" Jody asked.

"I's tired to dead. Has to be carried." He answered holding his arms up. He gave the trio his best sad puppy face and added a pitiful cough just to get his point across.

"Sorry Sammy, only big boys who can get to the kitchen under their own steam get sundaes." Mary said looking down at her son.

Sam lowered him arms and slumped his shoulders as best he could lying flat on the floor. He watched as the others left the room. Man, he really wanted one of those sundaes too! Not to be out done he bent his legs and dug his heels in and pushed. After a few slips and false starts he finally got moving.


	47. Chapter 47

**Vrskaandrea: I think Dean is enjoying the chance to be a little childish himself.**

**BlueMoon007: I'm pretty sure it does!**

**Sidhe13: I'm sure I can find plenty of mischief to keep babyCas occupied...**

**A-little-snake: We should all have sundaes!**

**Blondie 20000: I imagined Jared doing it too, I laughed a little!**

**Chapter 47**

The sound of slithering caused Dean, Mary and Jody to look out the door just in time to see Sams head and body slide into view. They had just finished assembling their desserts and moved to the table, all three curiously looking at Sam who came to a stop in the doorway.

"Hey Sammy, still dead tired?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean had sat sideways on his stool, leaning against the wall so he could watch his brother on the floor. "Think some hot fudge will help?"

Sam shrugged, which was difficult seeing as he was still lying flat on the ground.

"There is one on the counter with your name on it Sammyboy. All you gotta do is come on down!" Said Dean, doing a really bad impression on a Price is Right host.

Sam raised his left arm and flung it across his body causing his torso to twist so he was kind of laying half on his side and half on his stomach. He stretched his arm down the few steps and was just able to tap his fingertips on the floor. He looked up at the adults as if to say, 'well, I'm in the kitchen, where's my sundae?'. Jody almost choked as she tried to stifle a laugh, Mary just closed her eyes and shook her head while Dean grinned evilly at his baby brother. Abandoning his own chocolate goodness he walked over to the counter and picked up Sams dessert and a spoon.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

"A deal is a deal mom. He made it to the kitchen so I'm going to give him his reward." Dean replied with an evil grin. He then addressed Sam in a soothing voice, as if he was trying to placate a child, which kinda, exactly is what he was doing. "Hey Sammy, bet you are real exhausted from your big, long trip to the kitchen. Want me to feed you some of this delicious, gooey, chocolate-y dessert?"

Dean crouched in front of Sam and waved the bowl around in front of his face. Sam nodded.

"Open wide then."

Sam didn't even try to raise himself up, just opened his mouth so his brother could spoon some of the chocolate dessert into it. He flinched back when the spoon missed his mouth and made contact with his cheek instead.

"Oops! Missed!" Dean said with a smirk. "Let's try that again."

This time Dean smeared chocolate and cream along Sams nose. Sam pushed his brothers hand away, giggling, as he saw Dean trying for a third attempt.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam exclaimed trying to keep the messy spoon away as he also tried to sit up.

"Why Sam?" Dean asked with a fake wounded expression. He could hear the two women behind him snorting as they tried to hide their laughter. He was dangerously close to breaking himself.

"Is sticky!" Sam said finally sitting up and giving his brother one last shove. He wiped his sleeve across his face only succeeding in spreading the mess further. Dean stood and began to walk away with the bowl.

"Oh well, if it's sticky, I guess that means you don't want any then."

Sam stood and followed his brother.

"Yes I do wants it but it does goes in my mouth not on my faces!" Sam declared. He really couldn't believe he had to explain to his big brother how to eat a fudge sundae!

"Oh, my mistake. Here you go." Dean placed the bowl on the table and returned to his seat and resumed eating. Sam sat and started to eat, making just as much mess on face his as Dean had.

"You're making a big mess and your back is dirty." Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"You're a mess!" Sam snarked back.

"Nope. I'm a big boy and I know how to get my food in my mouth." Dean gave Sam a big smile showing off the half chewed food in his mouth.

"Dean! That's disgusting!" Mary chastised him.

"Sorry mom, sorry Jody." He said remorsefully.

"Yeah, you'se gross Dean." Sam said and making sure his mommy or the sheriff wasn't watching he poked out his chocolate covered tongue. Dean glared at Sam.

"At least I'm not all sticky." He mumbled quietly.

"Yeah ya are." Sam said back.

"No I'm not." Dean replied when Sams goo covered hand suddenly shot out and swiped down his face leaving a gross trail of melted ice cream and chocolate. "Oh, it's on now boy!"

Dean ran his fingers through the melted mess at the bottom of his bowl and quickly retaliated, wiping them down the centre of Sams face. Sam grabbed a fistful of ice cream and was trying to shove it into down Deans shirt and it was on for young and old from there! Mary and Jody just sat frozen with their spoons halfway to their own mouths watching the melee as Sam and Dean continued to both try and shove the others hands away while causing maximum damage. Mary was the first to recover.

"Boys!" She barked.

Her sons froze, each holding a handful of the others shirt in one hand and a dripping mess in the other hand. They both turned to look at their shocked mother with sheepish expressions. Slowly they lowered their hands and let go of the others clothing.

"Sorry mommy." Sam said hanging his head.

"Sorry mom." Dean said trying to sound contrite. He could see Jody fighting hard to contain her laughter and he had to bite his lip to do the same.

"Don't you 'sorry Mommy' me! Just look at the mess you made! First you will take those bowls and spoons and put them in the sink, then," Mary pointed at Dean. "You are going to go help your brother get cleaned up and after you are both clean you will _BOTH_ come back in here and clean this entire room! After the kitchen is clean you will both get cleaned up again and then _BOTH_ of you will go to bed!"

"Hey! I'm 37 years old! You can't send me to my room like some child!" Dean shouted back. Mary gave her eldest a stone cold glare.

"If you want to act like a child, then I will treat you like a child. Now _GO_!" She pointed to the door and both her boys grudgingly took theirs dishes to the sink then left the room.

"Very nice Mrs. Winchester! And you were worried you'd lost you touch as a mom!" Jody said with a smirk, holding out a fist. Mary bumped her fist to the sheriffs.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi everyone. I'm posting this on the fly so I'm unable to reply to each review but I just wanted to say thank you to each one of you who took the time to comment. I really appreciate the encouragement. ❤️**

**Chapter 48**

Dean left Sam sitting in a bubble filled the tub with a washcloth and some soap and instruction to wash himself while he had a shower, washing all the sticky, melted icecream and chocolate from his own body and hair. Once he had finished he quickly dried himself and dressed then checked on Sam who was playing some weird game about boats and sea monsters with the soap playing the boat and the washcloth cast as the monster. Other than that he hadn't really done much toward cleaning himself.

"Come on Sammy. You gotta get cleaned up so we can clean the kitchen." Dean said, grabbing the plastic jug he had put in the bathroom for the purpose of washing Sams hair. "Lean back. I need to wash all this shit out of your hair."

"You did say a bad word Dean!" Sam chastised his brother.

"Yeah, well, I don't really give a stuff about that right now. Lets just get you cleaned up so I can go deal with the kitchen and then go to bed. It's been a long day and I've just about had enough." Dean said, dumping a jug full of water on his brothers head. He squeezed shampoo on Sams head and began to wash the sticky mess that was currently posing as Sams hair.

"Ow! Dean! You is hurting me!"

"Sorry Sam." Dean said as he reduced the ferocity with which he was scrubbing his brothers head. After rinsing he instructed Sam to pull the plug while he fetched a towel. Once Sam was dry and dressed they headed to the kitchen to begin the clean up in there.

"This is so stupid." Dean grumbled. Looking around he was relieved to see the room wasn't as bad as he had initially feared. Dean knew he would have to do the lions share of cleaning because Sam was only "four" so he instructed Sam to stack the dishes beside the sink while he wiped down the table and stools. He finished his task and turned back to the sink.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked.

Sam froze in place with the bowl half way to his face and his tongue sticking out. Slowly he turned his head to face his brother.

"The dishes?" He asked. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't lick the bowls Sam, that's gross. Plus, now you have mess all over your face and in your hair again." Dean sighed deeply. "Come here."

He rinsed the cloth out and made to wipe down Sams face. He had to reach out to restrain a fleeing Sam.

"Noooo Dean! Not the stinky death cloth!" He said, trying to avoid the wet cloth Dean was using to clean his face. "Is grooooss!"

Dean gave up the struggle and tossed a dish towel to Sam instead.

"Here then, use this."

Sam wiped most of the mess from his face while Dean started washing the dishes with actual soap and water.

"I's going to go watch cartoons." Sam said as he started to leave the room.

"Oh no you're not! You are going to stand right there while I clean this mess." Dean informed him.

"But I's got nothing to do." Sam whined.

"You can put those things away and then you can wipe down that counter." Dean said dropping some bubble on the floor as he pointed to the counter behind him. Sam looked down at the pile on the floor.

"You's making a mess." He said.

"Shut up." Dean said as he squished the bubbles with his foot making Sam giggle.

Dean was able to find Sam enough little tasks to keep him occupied and feeling helpful and before too long the kitchen was clean again.

"Alright Sammy, we are done." Dean announced leaning the mop against the wall just inside the kitchen. They made their way back to the bathroom where Dean made sure Sam brushed his teeth and was free of any mess picked up whilst cleaning.

"Okay, you're all good. Let's go say goodnight to mom and Jody and then go to bed." Dean was still cranky over being sent to bed like a child but, truth be told, he was beginning to drag and looked forward to an early night. They quickly wished Mary and Jody goodnight and headed back to their rooms.

"Can you tucks me in?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sam, you're a big boy. Can't you do that yourself?"

"Please Dean?" Sam pleaded.

Dean took a deep breath. He knew he was being very short with Sam this evening but he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had followed him all day and between that and being chastised by his mom he wasn't feeling very friendly.

"Okay Sammy. I guess I can do that for you." He slung an arm around Sams shoulders and lead him into his room.

"Can you please reads me a story?" Sam asked once he was all tucked in.

"Ahh, come on Sammy. I'm done in and just want to hit the sack." But Sam just gave him his biggest, saddest puppy eyes and Dean caved immediately.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary walked past a few hours later to check on Sam and found Dean sprawled uncomfortably, half on and half off Sams bed with an open book on his chest. Sam was curled into his side with his head on Deans shoulder and his older brothers arm wrapped around him. She smiled at them fondly before hesitantly reaching out to shake Deans shoulder, but not before taking a cheeky picture on her phone.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asked as he jerked awake.

"Nothing Dean, I just thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed." She smiled as Dean blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his bearings.

"Mmmm, yeah. I think I would be." He said as he stretched. "Thanks mom, night."

Dean stood and gave his mom a quick kiss on the head as he shuffled past, still half asleep. Mary smiled again as she touched where Dean had placed his kiss and sadly wished that they could be like this forever but she knew wishing solved nothing and there was still a lot for them all to work through.


	49. Chapter 49

**Vrskaandrea: It really is getting to Dean and he just needs to blow off some steam.**

**Kathy: Welcome back and thank you.**

**Blondie 20000: I think deep down Mary is a good mum or at least has the potential to be one, she is just going about it the wrong way.**

**Chapter 49**

He had returned early to his vantage point and was rewarded for his patience. He smiled to himself as he watched Dean and Jody leave the bunker and disappear into the forest, sending a quick prayer of thanks to the heavens that he would not have to spend another day lurking in the shadows waiting for his opportunity to arise. After waiting a respectable amount of time to ensure the hunters where well out of eyesight he quickly left the safety of his foxhole and approached the entrance to the bunker. He made short work of the locks and stealthily moved into the dwelling and silently down the stairs. Moving into the doorway of the library he was only somewhat surprised to see Sam sitting at the table surrounded by papers. What did surprise him, however, was the fact it looked as if Sam was not researching as he expected but instead was colouring in a child's book. Shocked the other hunter had not yet acknowledged his presence he stepped from the doorway into the room.

"Hello Sam." He said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean and Jody left the bunker early, just after breakfast. Despite not finding any evidence of anyone in the forest when he searched with his mom the day before he still hadn't shaken the apprehensive feeling of being watched and it followed him out the door that morning. Just inside the tree line Jody paused for a moment looking around before shaking her head and continuing.

"What?" Dean asked her, having caught her actions a moment ago.

"Nothing, just..."

"You feel that too?" He asked the other hunter.

"Yeah, just for a moment I thought I felt something but I could just be on edge." She answered.

"Do you want to go back." Dean asked.

Jody thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah, let's just go check a bit further."

Dean nodded and they continued into the forest.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary had watched Dean and Jody leave after they had all had breakfast and cleaned up. She sat for a few minutes with Sam in the library.

"Mommy will you play with me?" Sam asked.

"You know I'd love too Sammy, but mommy's not feeling too good right now."

"Is you okay?" He asked looking worried.

"I'm fine Sam baby. Just still a bit tired." She said kissing him on the head reassuringly. "I think I'm going to go grab a shower. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good boy, I won't be gone long then I will come back and play, okay?"

"'Kay mommy." Sam said returning to his colouring.

Mary walked to her room confident that Sam would be able to keep himself out of mischief for half an hour or so. One thing she had learned through this thing was that Sam had been a reasonably well behaved child. She had to give Dean real credit for the way he raised her youngest. She sat on her bed and rubbed her hands over her face before looking over at the small framed picture of her family. She smiled sadly at the small boys in the photo and even though she was still having a little trouble reconciling those chubby little faces with the grown men her children had become she was grateful for the second chance she had been given. Shaking herself out of the funk she could feel taking over Mary grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. She didn't want to be away from Sam too long but also took her time bathing, relishing the hot water that beat down on her tense muscles. She was becoming more and more comfortable around her boys the more time she spent with them but there was just something she couldn't shake...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••X

Sam was a little disappointed that his mommy didn't want to colour with him but she said she would play later. He hummed to himself as he coloured his pictures, completely oblivious to anything else around him.

"Hello Sam."

Sam jumped at the unexpected sound. He looked up at the stranger in the doorway. He suddenly felt very alone. Dean and the Sheriff has gone to look at the trees and Mommy was in the bathroom. Dean had told him never to speak to strangers but this man was in their forever home.

"Hello." He answered hesitantly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean and Jody had found no sign of what ever spiked Deans internal alarm the day before. Suddenly they both stopped and looked at each other.

"We're going back?" Jody asked.

"We're going back!" Dean said turning and heading back to the bunker.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Im sorry, I know this must be a surprise, my showing up here unannounced. Terribly rude of me."

Sam just looked at the man in front of him. He didn't recognise him and he spoke funny. Sam slowly pushed away from the table, stopping briefly when he noticed the man slowly reach into his jacket.

"I's don't know you. I's going to get mommy." Sam said as he slowly stood. The man tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Mommy?" He said. "Now, now Samuel, what has become of the big, brave hunter that is the bane of my existence?"

"I's don't know you, I's go get my mommy." Sam repeated as he slowly backed away.

"What the fuck!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Bluemoon007: Too much of a cliff hanger?**

**Vrskaandrea: Now that would have been funny! **

**Black Fungus: One would hope that the BML would have more integrity than to shoot some one who, for all intents and purposes, is four.**

**A-little-snake: Don't worry, little Sammy will be well ****protected**

**Chapter 50 **

"What the fuck!" Dean exclaimed as he and and Jody both pulled their weapons and trained them on the man standing in front of Sam. "Get the fuck away from my brother." Dean moved so he was blocking Sam with his body.

Ketch quickly drew his own pistol and pointed it at Dean.

"Hello Dean, a pleasure as always." He said with a smirk.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off Ketch.

"Yeah." Came a small voice from behind him.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?" Sam replied.

"Poughkeepsie." Dean whispered just loud enough for his brother to hear.

Sams eyes widened and and he took off running. Dean allowed himself a moment of pride as his brother followed his command.

"You, leave. Now." Dean commanded.

"After I came all this way to see you?" He said moving his gun to point at Jody who was slowly creeping into the room. Just then Mary walked into the from the other side, drying her hair with a towel.

"How you doing Sa...What the hell?" Mary stood in the doorway as Ketch looked towards her, gun still pointing at the others.

"Put that gun down!" She ordered as she moved to stand in front of Dean, facing Ketch. "Put it away Arthur!"

Ketch reluctantly reholstered his weapon as Dean and Jody lowered theirs.

"Anything for you Mary." He said pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, stepping around his mom.

"Well when your mother decided to go incommunicado, I decided to come check on her. To let her know just what was going on in the world of the supernatural while she was here playing Brady Bunch."

"The Brady Bunch was a blended family, moron." Jody said as she walked up to Dean and Mary, still holding her gun down at her side.

Ketch favoured her with his best bitch face.

"Whatever," He said with an eye roll, then addressing Mary, "While you have been here playing June Cleaver, the supernatural have been running amok."

He reached into his jacket causing Dean to raise his weapon again. Ketch halted his movement, holding his hands palms out.

"It's fine, Dean, I just want to show you this." He slowly reached in and pulled out a folder, dropping it on the table. "We need your help, Mary. You are an incredibly skilled hunter and we need you out in the field, not here playing Sally-home-maker."

"I told you I will be back when I have this situation sorted." Mary told him. "I'm just one hunter, you should be able to handle this with out me!"

"Yes, so you have. So what is going on with young Samuel? Was it a curse or just one to many bookcases dropped on his head?" Ketch enquired.

"None of your damn business!" Dean snapped.

"Hmmm touchy." Ketch replies.

"I think it would be best if you leave now." Jody said.

"What after I came all this way? Not even an offer of coffee?"

"Arthur, go." Mary said. "I will call you later, but you need to go."

"Fine, I'll go but just know that a lot of people are suffering because you three would rather play happy families instead of going out and doing some real work!" Ketch snapped before leaving the bunker.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't know he would be coming here, I swear." Mary said, immediately turning to Dean.

"That's fine mom. As long as everyone's safe." Dean said putting his weapon away.

Jody opened the file on the table and started going through the papers.

"There's a lot of cases here." She said shaking her head. Dean walked up beside Jody and was watching over her shoulder as she flicked through the information.

"Mom, as much as I hate to say it, maybe you should go back and help take care of some of these." He said.

"No Dean, I'm staying here. Sam needs me, he needs both of us and I'm not going anywhere until we have him back!"

"Well, maybe I can take care of a few of these on my way home." Jody said, now sitting and sorting the cases into piles based on location. "I can call Donna and Claire and get them to help me out. Others we can palm off to other hunters, maybe?"

"Okay, good plan. I'll go get us some coffee, you keep sorting those." Mary said pointing at the pile on the table.

"Yeah," Dean said agreeing with them. "And I'd better go get Sam."


	51. Chapter 51

**Black Fungus! I would never do anything to hurt Little Sam...tease, torment, scare or embarass sure but never hurt!**

**Kathy: Not to worry, he has all those grown ups to protect him.**

**Vrskaandrea: I'm so overwhelmed with the response for this story. I'm truly grateful to everyone who takes the time to comment.**

**Blondie 20000: I concur...Ketch IS a dick. Even with everything that happened up to that point, I truly wanted to believe Mary was a good mom.**

**Chapter 51**

Sam ran just like Dean had told him, just like they had practised. He ran to the room behind the shelves and closed them then he crawled under the table and tried to curl up really small. Sam tried to be brave while he waited for Dean to come but it was hard. Who was that man and why did Dean point that gun at him?

Sam didn't know how long he waited but eventually he heard the doors opening. He tried to push himself further into the corner.

"Sam?" Dean called. "Sam are you in here?"

As much as Sam wanted to run out to the safety of his big brother he knew he had to wait for the password.

Dean knew where Sam was, he could see him under the table but didn't let on. He had instructed Sam to wait for a safeword before revealing himself and was pleased to see that he was following those instructions. Knowing how scared Sam must have been he didn't wait too long before calling him out.

"Sam? Gummy bears!" Dean called out and was rewarded by his gigantic little brother scrambling out from his hiding place. Sam engulfed Dean in a bear hug, trembling slightly.

"Is the bad man gone?" He asked into Deans shoulder.

"Yeah, he's gone." Dean said, rubbing his brothers back, soothing him. "You did good, Sam, real good. You ran and hid just like I told you. I'm really proud of you," Dean continued to rub Sams back until he felt the shaking subside. "That was a bit scary, huh?"

Sam nodded.

"But you're all safe now. We are all fine." Dean said softly.

"Why was that mans here?" Sam asked as he finally let go of his brother and stepped back.

"That doesn't matter now Sam, what matters is that he is gone and he won't be back. Now, let's get back to mom and Jody."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam had latched himself onto Deans arm as they walked back to the library. Once there his mommy gave him a big hug and told him he was safe and the man wouldn't be back. Everyone must have known that Sam had been scared because even Sheriff Jody told him that the man wasn't coming back and that he had done a really good job hiding when Dean told him to. They all said that even though they knew Sam must have been scared they were really proud at how brave he had been.

Sam made sure he sat close to Dean, just in case. Mommy sat at the end of the table and Sheriff Jody sat opposite so he felt that he was surrounded by 'a circle of safe'. Feeling secure he convinced the others to colour with him, even though it didn't take much work to get them to agree. He could hear Dean and the others talking but wasn't interested. They kept looking at some papers that were spread at the other end but then he heard something that did interest him.

"Is you going to leave us?" He asked, looking at Sheriff Jody.

"Yeah Sam, I am. I have to go back to my home."

Sam felt sad at that. Sheriff Jody was fun.

"Did you teaches Dean how to make forts out of blankets?" He asked quite seriously.

"Yes Sam, I did." She answered trying to suppress a smile. She could tell Sam was very serious about this subject.

"Did she?" Sam asked turning to Dean.

"Um, yes?" Dean answered.

Sam scrunched up his face and studied Dean. He wasn't totally convince that she had. Dean could see that Sam had his doubts.

"Yes Sam." He said more confidently. "Jody told me how to make blanket forts."

Sam seemed happy with that answer and nodded once before going back to his picture.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For the rest of the day Sam had tried to stick close to one of the 'adults' at all times and they had made sure he was never left alone, just to make sure he felt secure again. Dean, Mary and Jody went through the cases in the file Ketch had left. Jody collected information on about half a dozen that she felt she could comfortably handle either by herself or with Donna or Claire's help, others were sent on to other hunters that the Winchester's knew and trusted.

After Sam was tucked up in bed they sat at the table with coffee.

"Oh my God!" Jody groaned, rubbing her hand down her face. "Is it always this hectic here?"

"No, sometimes it's worse." Dean replied. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

Mary's stomachs twisted at the regret she heard in Deans voice.

"I'd like to stay a few days more but these problems aren't going to take care of themselves. Best get straight onto them before anyone else gets hurt."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"We will get onto a few of the left over cases as soon as Sammy is back to normal." He said.

"You know Dean," Mary began. "Some of these are kinda close by. Maybe you could get some one to help you take care of them and I could stay here with Sam?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe." He answered with a women watched as Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair, finally resting his head in his hands. They were both worried that the stress of the last couple of days was all building up on him again. They both knew the responsibility that he felt, the pressure that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Hell, they all felt it. Mary reached out and laid a comforting hand in his shoulder.

"Look, lets not worry about that right now. We will play all that by ear. So let's just enjoy one more night with Jody here and we can worry about the rest later." She said.


	52. Chapter 52

**Vrskaandrea: Sammy just wants to make his brother proud and nothing is too scary when he has all those 'grown ups" to protect him. Lived the new chapter by the way. Didn't really need my heart anyway!**

**Black Fungus: I hope you enjoyed your sleep! Not everything has to be a cliffhanger, thankfully. I don't think there is another one for a while...or is there...?**

**Chapter 52**

"Drive safe." Dean said as he hugged Jody goodbye. "And I want a text from you before and after you go into any of these hunts, especially if you are going in alone."

Jody laughed at Deans over protectiveness.

"Yes dad!" She replied.

"Um, Sheriff Jody?" Sam said timidly.

"Yes Sam?"

"What ifs the bad man does comes back?" He asked quietly.

Jody gave him a soft smile then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think he will but if the bad man does come back you've got your brother and your mom to protect you."

"Okay."

She quickly hugged Sam and Mary goodbye and then got in her car and drove away.

"So, logically we would have to assume it was Arthur that set off your warning system the other day," Mary said as they returned to the bunker, "And I was thinking maybe we could finally go for that picnic?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. What do you say Sammy, wanna go for a pinic?"

"Yay! Picnic!" Sam said as he ran around the table.

"Man, he is going to feel all of this when he comes back!" Dean laughed, shaking his head.

Mary and Dean quickly put together some food and drinks for their adventure and put them in an old basket they had found, after, of course, they checked to make sure it wasn't cursed or something, because you never know with the stuff in this place! Sam carried an old blanket around his shoulders and pretended to be Superman with his cape, making his mother and brother laugh at his antics.

"He must have been exhausting trying to look after when he was younger."

"Yeah, a little." Dean said with a shrug. "But for a little while I was able to give him a few happy times."

Mary thought about that sadly. That her son was responsible for raising his brother and felt responsible for his happiness or lack thereof.

"Sam! Not too far!" She called as she watched Sam raced through the trees, blanket flapping behind him. "You know, you did a good job with him."

"Yeah, so you keep saying." Dean said with a side ways glance at his mom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They reached the clearing that Sam and Dean had discovered earlier and after a short game of hide and seek, which mostly involved Mary or Dean looking about and calling "where's Sammy?" while they pretended not to see him, as Sam crouched not so hidden, (he is a terrible hider), giggling behind a bush or tree. After the game Mary set up their picnic while she watched her boys climb around in the trees. She laughed and smiled as Sam demonstrated the flip trick Dean had taught him over and over again. Dean eventually out a stop to that when Sam started to stagger on his landing. Mary watched as Sam and Dean play wrestled on the ground thinking that this is the life they should have had. Picnics in the park with John and tree climbing and just being able to live a normal life. She shook her head to clear the sad thoughts and called the boys over to the blanket.

"Come on boys, food!"

Sam raced over to his mom as Dean walked slowly behind. They were both a bit out of breath and smiling real smiles.

"This is nice." Mary said as she handed Sam a plate with a sandwich on it. "Just the three of us, out here in the fresh air."

"Uh-huh!" Sam said around the food he was shoving in his mouth.

Dean sat on the blanket and helped himself to a sandwich and grabbed up a container from the basket. He opened it and poked at the contents suspiciously with a fork.

"It's potato salad." Mary said "Jody made it yesterday."

"Oh, awesome." Dean dug his fork in and dropped a large helping in his plate.

"You know, my cooking isn't that bad!" Mary exclaimed, "I haven't made any of you sick yet."

"I know mom, I was just teasing." He knelt up and kissed his mom on the forehead as an apology. "Mostly"

He quickly shoved a forkful of salad in his mouth and grinned at his mom. She shook her head and laughed back at him.

"You know," she started, waving her own fork at him "Your dad loved my mash potatoes. I always tried to make him make them. You'd be surprised but he could actually cook pretty well, but he said mine were best. They were just the right amount of smooth and lumpy." She smiled at the memory.

Dean quietly let that sink in. Their dad hadn't been too generous with stories about their mom. Unless he was seriously drunk, he didn't like to mention her at all and Mary had taken off from the bunker so quickly that they hardly had time to reminisce at all.

"When is daddy coming home?" Sam asked.

Mary and Dean exchanged panicked looks. Mary shrugged, she had no idea what to say. Dean sighed and sat up. He placed a hand on Sams shoulder.

"Not for a while buddy. He had to go somewhere a long, long way away."

"But I misses him." Sam answered sadly.

"I know you do. We all do. But hey!" Dean said brightly, trying to recapture the happiness of a few moments ago, "We got mom! And that's pretty special, right?"

"Yeah it is." Sam said a goofy smile appearing in his face. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Mary replies warily.

"Cans I haves some cake now?" Sam asked looking into the basket.

"Sure thing Sammy." Mary said.


	53. Chapter 53

**Black Fungus: Oh, I like spuds too! Bangers and mash are a staple in our home! Theres usually a lot of cake too, because I decorate cakes for a hobby.**

**Blondie 20000: I must admit it made me giggle imagining Sam trying to hide! And don't worry about Jody leaving, everything will be just fine without her.**

**Vrskaandrea: What ever type of memories they make, at least they have some now. ❤️**

**Chapter 53**

Two more days passed and still no change in Sams condition. Mary noticed the way Dean had taken to wandering aimlessly around the bunker always circling back to the pile of cases still sitting on the cabinet where they placed them. She wasn't sure if he was doing it intentionally or not as only a couple of times he actually stopped and looked at them. Most times he just briefly tapped the folder or just changed direction. He would wander off and either spend some time with Sam or herself or find something else to occupy him but eventually the endless looping would resume. Just as she decided to confront him about it he received a phone call from a fellow hunter.

"Hey Jordon, what's up?"

"Just checking in. Haven't heard from you in a while, Winchester. Was beginning to think you'd dropped off the face of the earth."

"Yeah, me and Sam had to go under and lay low for a while. Had a hunt go a little south and Sam needs some time to...recuperate." Dean explained. "So what's happening with you? I really don't believe you called just to check up on our welfare."

Mary looked up from where she and Sam were attempting to make brownies at the kitchen counter and watched as Dean walked from the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later tapping his phone in his hand.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just another hunter. Needs a bronze dagger for a hunt. His usual partner took off on a different job and has most of their weapons with him, Jordon caught this one by surprise. It's close by-ish so he's coming here to get it." Dean explained as he sipped his finger in the brownie mix and took an experimental taste.

"How far away is he?"

"'Bout three hours."

"That's just stupid." Mary said.

"What is?" Dean asked, aborting a second pass at the batter to look at his mom.

"Well, it's gonna be a six hour round trip just to get the dagger. What ever he's hunting could have moved on by time he gets back. It would be smarter for you to take it to him."

"Mom..." Dean began.

"Look all I'm saying is the job would get done faster and you could even help him. You know, watch his back. You'd be gone, what, eight to ten hours?" Mary said with a shrug. "Overnight at the most."

"I don't know..." Dean said, clearly considering it.

"Look Dean. You've been cooped up here for weeks with out anything to hunt. Admit it, you're starting to go a bit stir crazy, even I can see that, and this would do you good."

"What about Sam?"

"Sammy will be fine right here with me. Won't you Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam had been busy cleaning the spoon with his tongue and hadn't really been listening to his mom or brother.

"Would you be okay staying here with mom if I go away for a little bit? I promise it will only be for a short time and I will come straight back." Dean asked his brother.

Sam looked from his mommy to his brother and back again a little worriedly.

"Is you angry again?" He asked.

"No Sammy, nothing like that. I have a friend who needs some help. No ones angry this time. Promise."

"Oh, okay. And I stays here with mommy again?"

"Yep." Dean answered.

"And we can eats the brownies?"

"Sure." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Okay then. I's okay with that."

Dean was surprised how easily Sam had agreed.

"Okay, cool. I'll go call Jordon and head him off at the pass before he gets to far. Oh and Sammy? I'd be careful how many of those brownies you eat, it is moms cooking after all." Dean laughed again as he hurried from the room before anyone could retaliate.

"All set?" Mary asked as Dean walked into the library with his duffle.

"Yeah." He answered with a sigh. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I don't feel right leaving you and Sam."

"We'll be fine Dean. Besides you would never forgive yourself if Jordon got hurt on this hunt and you knew there was a chance you could have stopped it. Now the sooner you get going the sooner you can come back." Mary said pulling Dean into a hug.

"Thanks mom." He said as he returned her embrace.

Sam walked with Dean to the door that would lead him to the garage.

"You is going now?" He asked.

"Yep, but I will be back before you know it."

"Okay. Loves you Dean." Sam said stepping forward ang hugging Dean tightly.

"Love you too Samsquatch." Dean said, quickly squeezing his brother then stepping back. "And save me some of those brownies."

He reached out and ruffled Sams hair then quickly pulled him close and kissed the top of his head before turning to exit the room. He briefly stopped and narrowed his eyes when he realised what he had just done. He shook his head and left the bunker, amazed how easily he had slipped back into the habits he had when Sam was smaller.


	54. Chapter 54

**Vrskaandrea: Dean would never admit to anything like that. To admit to everything being just how he wants it would be a jinx!**

**Kathy: I'm sure they will do just fine with Dean away, after all they survuved last time he left...**

**Blondie 20000: I adore those little big brother/little brother moments.**

**Chapter 54**

The hunt had gone smoothly. Minimum injuries and mess so Dean and Jordon had gone to a nearby bar to celebrate and just catch up.

"Why is it Winchester, that every time I hunt with you it's always me that gets covered in the crap!" Jordon laughed as he took a pull of his beer.

"I can only give you one piece of advice." Dean said, pointing his own beer at his fellow hunter. "Location, location, location!"

They both laughed and fell back into their easy banter. Sometime after midnight Deans phone rang. After checking the caller I.D. he excused himself from the table.

"Sorry Jordy, gotta take this." He moved away from the table to a quieter spot. "Mom, what's up?"

"Hi Dean. How was the hunt?"

"Cake walk. In and out, no trouble and the only casualty besides that evil mother fu...gly was Jordons clothes and shoes." Dean chuckled.

"That's great! Look, sorry to call so late but I thought I should let you know Sams not feeling well."

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Dean asked slightly panicked.

"It's probably nothing. He's complaining of a sore stomach and headache and he is running a slight fever. I just wanted you to know."

"Do you think it's the curse?"

"I don't know Dean. I don't want to get my hopes up. The stomach ache could be because he ate almost a whole pan of brownies but the headache and fever? I don't know. He could just be getting a cold." Mary reasoned.

Dean sighed and ran his spare hand through his hair, briefly thinking that Jody was right, he did need a haircut.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I did warn him to take it easy on your cooking." Dean laughed again as he heard his mother's offended gasp on the other end.

"I haven't killed either of you yet, so..."

"So you've told me recently. Look I'm going to come home. If I leave now I should be home just before four."

"Don't rush home Dean. He's sleeping now and there isn't much you can do. I just wanted to let you know." Mary said.

"Yeah and I appreciate that but I've finished the hunt and I would feel better at home with you both."

"Okay." Mary said, Dean could almost see her nodding. "Just drive carefully."

"Aww mom, you do care." Dean said with a smile. "See you when I'm looking at ya." Dean ended the call. He returned back to the table and grabbed his jacket. "Sorry buddy, gotta head home."

"Everything okay?" Jordon asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just something with Sam." He answered vaguely putting his jacket on.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned some thing about a hunt going south. Is Sam okay?"

"Uh-huh. We just needed a bit of down time. You know how it is." Dean answered again trying to dodge the question. Jordon stood and was walking with Dean towards the door.

"It's just, you know, you're the 'Winchesters', you drop off the radar people tend to notice."

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"It's nice to know there are some out there still concerned about our welfare." They reached the Impala. "Well this is where I leave you. It's been great to see you again, Jordon, and call us if you need help again."

"No worries and thanks for the use of the dagger and for havin' my back on this one, but next time, I stand behind you when the evil explodes!"

The men exchange a quick hug and Dean drove away, back to Sam and his mom.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean drove back to the bunker carefully, just as he promised his mother, but at a speed just the other side of legal. Okay, it was _way_ the other side of legal but he wanted to get back and check on Sam. Even if he couldn't actually do anything he knew he would feel better just being there. He arrived back at the bunker sooner than expected but was still a bit surprised to see his mom still sitting up next to Sams bed.

"Hey." He whispered. "How's he doing?"

He walked into the room and leaned over his sleeping brother and gently brushed the hair from his forehead.

"I gave him some Eno for his stomach and some paracetamol for his head and that seems to have reduced the fever a bit too."

"Do you think it could be the curse wearing off?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I don't know Dean. I mean Sam has spent a bit of time outside lately and it is still winter so it could just be a cold." Mary looked at Dean and watched as he sadly looked at Sam. "I just don't want to get our hopes up, you know?"

Dean sighed and nodded.

"What happened when he first changed? Did he get sick or a fever or anything?" Mary asked.

"No, nothing like that. Just one moment he was Sammy and then...he wasn't." Dean sighed again and shrugged. "Why don't you go get some sleep and I will sit here with him." He suggested.

"How about we both get some sleep. We'll be just down the hall and if we leave all the doors open we should be able to hear him." Mary said. "And before you argue, you look beat. You've been on a hunt and just driven a six hour round trip, so I think you need bed as well. I don't need you getting sick too."

Dean was about to argue when he yawned deeply.

"Okay you win." Dean conceded, knowing there was no point arguing with Mary. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam softly on his forehead. "Night Sammy."

Sam mumbled something in his sleep, moving slightly before settling back down and falling back into a deep slumber.

Dean and Mary made there way to their respective rooms making sure to leave Sams door wide open and their own as well. They also left a few lights on in the hall way just in case Sam got up in the night.


	55. Chapter 55

**Black Fungus: I personally think that maybe Sam asked Dean to stop treating him like a little kid long before Dean was ready too.**

**Vrskaandrea: Thankyou, I try to stay as close to their characters as possible.**

**A-little-snake: Don't worry about Jordon, you wont see him again.**

**Blondie 20000: Sam being sick is something Dean and Mary can unite over.**

**Chapter 55**

Despite crashing out as soon as his head hit the pillow, Deans ingrained big brother-ness had him up and checking on Sam just a few hours later. He gently lay a hand on Sams forehead and then carefully placed it on the back of his neck, checking his brothers temperature. Sam was still slightly feverish but not enough that Dean felt he had to wake him for more paracetamol. Happy that Sam had remained sleeping through this, Dean crept back to his room making sure he left the doors open just in case Sam needed him.

Dean woke again around seven and immediately went to Sams room only slightly surprised to see Mary already there, sitting on the bed, arms around Sam with him curled into her side and head on her shoulder. She had her cheek against the top of Sams head and her eyes were closed. She opened them when she heard Dean enter the room.

"Hey, hows he doing this morning?" He asked as he sat on the other side of the bed and tested Sams forehead with his hand.

"He seems a little better. He was crying earlier so I gave him some more medication. I think it has started to kick in." Mary whispered back.

"What? When was he crying? I didn't hear anything!"

Mary could see Dean was getting upset at the thought he had slept through his brothers distress.

"You probably wouldn't have, it was really only little more than whimpering. The only reason I heard was because I was already in here checking on him."

Before Dean could respond Sam started squirming in Mary's arms. He opened his eyes and looked over at his brother.

"Dean?" Sam tried sitting up and rubbed at his eye with his fist.

"Hey buddy," Dean said in his most soothing voice. "How ya feeling?"

"Hurts."

"I know it does." Dean answered, smoothing Sams hair down. "But mom gave you some medicine that should help soon okay?"

Sam nodded sadly.

"Where does it hurt sweetheart?" Mary asked.

"My head and my tummy." But that was as far as Sam got as his eyes widened and he emptied what remain in his stomach onto the blankets in front of him. Mary and Dean jumped out of the way to try and avoid the inevitable slash back, managing to avoid most of it. Sam sat up and began to wail in distress as Mary and Dean both turned their heads away from the smell.

"Ugh! I know that smell. Stomach bug." Dean said curling his top lip. He looked at his mom and then at his brother, still crying and covered in vomit.

"You take your brother and get him cleaned up and I'll deal with this." Mary said.

"You sure? You cleaned up the last one."

"Mooommy!" Sam cried out. Mary leaned carefully on the bed and put her arm around her baby.

"It's okay Sammy. Deans going to take you and get you all cleaned up while mommy cleans up in here. Okay?"

Sams wails had reduced down to sobs and tears still ran down his cheeks as he nodded.

"O-o-okay" He said with a shuddering breath.

They manoeuvred Sam out of bed and Dean lead him to the bathroom to clean him while Mary stripped the soiled linen from the bed.

With Sam cleaned and back sleeping in his bed with fresh linen Mary and Dean moved quietly to the kitchen and ate breakfast.

"I'm gonna have to go into town and get some supplies for Sammy." Dean said. "I mean with this stomach thing he is going to have to avoid dairy and meat and sugar. So it's going to have to be clear broth and I'll pick up some antibacterial stuff. If I go now I should be back before Sam wakes again."

"How do you know all that?" Mary asked.

"Not my first time around this particular block." He smiled at his mom then got up and left to purchase what they would need for Sam.

_**Poor little Sammy, and see, Dean didn't even get upset when Sam called for their mom. Now thats progress!**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Vrskaandrea: Poor Sammys sick, you're hung over and I have the worst cold I've had in years!**

**Black Fungus: I hope you had a good sleep, now heres the next chapter. Sorry, it's a short one again.**

**Kathy: They do love Sam and it draws them together.**

**Summer: Welcome! A De-Aged Dean fan fic is far off in the distance but, *spoiler* Bobby is still alive and it's not as fluffy as this one. Remember, Deans childhood was a bit more traumatic than Sams was...**

**Chapter 56**

Dean returned quickly and went straight to the kitchen to put away his purchases.

"Mom?"

Dean looked around for his mother. Not finding her in the kitchen he went looking through the bunker. Eventually he found her hunched over the toilet, emptying her breakfast into the bowl.

"Aaah, mom." Dean moved to his mothers side.

"Oh, hi Dean," Mary said, leaning her head against her arm. She reached up and flushed with her other hand.

"Come on, let's get you up." Dean helped his mom from the floor and sat her on the now closed toilet. Holding her with both hands on her shoulders he looked at her closely. Mary weakly swatted at his hands. "Stop. Let me look at you."

"'M fine Dean." She said, pushing weakly and trying to stand.

"No mom, you're not. You're practically green." Dean replied, gently pushing her back down. "You need to rest."

"But Sammy..."

"I can handle it. Like I said before, not my first time at this particular rodeo."

"But..."

"No buts." Dean lent down and caught his mothers eye, hands on her shoulders keeping her steady. "Mom, let me take care of you. Please?"

Mary nodded in defeat and leaned back against the wall.

"Thank you." He stood and walked over to the counter. He picked up the bottle of antibacterial wash he had dropped there when he first entered and handed it to Mary. "Okay Kermit, take this and have a shower then straight to bed."

Mary reached out and took the bottle and stood shakily.

"I'll get you some pyjamas and leave them by the door." Dean said as he left the bathroom and closed the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary was dozing in her bed when Dean knocked on her doorframe.

"How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Like a human geyser." She moaned.

Dean put a towel and large bowl on a chair by his mothers bed.

"Just in case." He said with a smirk, then left the room. He returned quickly with a steaming mug.

"Here drink this." He said handing Mary the drink.

"What is it?" Mary asked, sniffing at the beverage.

"It's hot water with sliced fresh ginger. Should help settle your stomach. Careful it's hot." He warned as she took an experimental sip.

Mary leaned back against her bed head and looked at her son.

"Why aren't you sick?" She asked.

"Because alcohol has amaaazing antibacterial properties and as we both know, _I_ am 87% alcohol." He replied with a smug smile. Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway, you drink that and I am going to check Sammy."

He pulled a blister pack of paracetamol from his pocket and dropped them on the side table before he left the room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Heya Sammy, How ya doing?" Dean asked as he walked into Sams room.

Sam looked at his brother sleepily.

"I's still feels bad, Dean." He answered.

"Ahh, that's too bad. Here I brought you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

Sam nodded. Dean placed a bowl of soup on Sams side table and handed him a spoon.

"Careful with that, it's hot." Dean said.

Sam picked up a spoon full and poured it back into the bowl.

"What is it?"

"It's chicken." Dean informed him.

"Where's the noodles?"

"No noodles, sorry. Just the broth.

Sam huffed.

"Can I haves grilled cheese too then?" Sam asked as he carefully had a spoonful of soup.

"Sorry buddy. You gotta stay away from cheese and bread for a little while so plain soup it is." Dean said apologetically. He reached out and felt Sams forehead again. "Tell you what, if you can keep this down today, maybe we can try some toast tomorrow. Deal?"

"'Kay Dean." Sam said.


	57. Chapter 57

**Vrskaandrea: Yes Dean does need someone to look after him, unfortunately all my fics like that are way long and may never be written. But also yay summer!**

**Kathy: Dean is an amazing care giver. I'm sick at the moment, I wonder if he would come and take care of me?**

**Blondie20000: Stomach bugs are notoriously infectious...**

**Chapter 57**

Mary shuffled into the kitchen the next morning to find Dean leaning against the counter.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Better. Still a little queasy but so much better than yesterday. How's Sam?"

She was grateful that the ever present aroma of coffee was actually absent this morning and thought nothing of it as she watched Dean sipping on a hot drink.

"Fevers gone. He hasn't thrown up since 6 last night and he slept through the night. I think he is in the clear."

"That's great." Mary mumbled as she rested her elbow in the table and leaned her head in her hand. Mary looked at Dean, wheels clicking in her head, something was off but she just couldn't put it all together.

"Yeah it is, I promised him toast this morning."

Mary nodded slowly, beginning to wish she had stayed in bed a little longer. As she watched her eldest, he slowly placed his mug on the counter top and then spun and emptied his stomach into the basin.

"Ahh Dean, you too?" Mary said as she stood and moved to her boy. She rubbed circles on his back as he dry heaved and spat into the basin. He reached up and turned on the tap, cupping water in his hand he rinsed his mouth and then washed out the basin.

"What happened to 'the amazing antiseptic properties of alcohol'?" She asked.

"Dunno. Gonna have to up my intake I guess." He answered still bent and gripping the edges of the basin.

Now that she was up close to her son Mary could see his face was pale, the light sheen that covered his skin and she could smell the slight aroma of ginger eminating from his mug.

"How long have you feeling like this."

Dean shrugged.

"Dean, please answer me. The truth please."

Dean took a deep breath and turned back to lean against the basin.

"Started some time last night." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Did you stay up with Sammy all night?"

"Not really. Checked on him a few times." Another one shouldered shrug.

"Just a few?" Mary asked.

"Okay, probably five or six. Checked on you too."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Someone had to take care of you and Sam." Dean mumbled.

"Well, that is true, but I'm feeling better now so you know the drill." Mary picked up the discarded mug and handed it to Dean. "Take this, and straight to bed. I will bring you some soup later but for now I want you in bed and sleeping."

Dean nodded and moved to hug his mom but then thought better if it, not wanting to keep the germs circling between them all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sam, don't go in there, Deans sleeping." Mary cautioned her youngest.

"Dean is sick too?" He asked from his position in Deans doorway.

"Yeah he is, so please come away and let him sleep."

Sam scratched his neck and sighed deeply.

"Did I makes him sick?" Sam asked.

"No you didn't." Mary tried to reassure him.

"But I's was sick first." Sam reasoned.

"Yes you were but I think Dean was just very tired and so he got sick. This isn't your fault at all, okay?"

Sam shrank into himself and huffed.

"Okay." He turned and followed his mom away from Deans room.

A few hours later Mary went in search of Sam who had managed to slip out from her watch and found him sitting in the hall just outside Deans room. He had set himself up with some pillows and cars and books.

"Hey Sammy, whatcha doing?" She whispered as she lowered herself down onto one of the pillows.

"I's lookin' after Dean." Sam said without looking up from his book.

"That's really nice of you. How's he doing?" She asked.

"He's still asleepin'"

"That's very good. It's just what he needs to get better. How about we go back up there and we can drive your cars around on the maps again?"

"No, I haves to stay here and watch over him."

"I think it will be okay to leave him for a little while, Sam." Mary said as she tucked Sams hair behind his ear.

"But he did looks after me when I was sick."

"I know he did." Mary said with a gentle smile. "But he wouldn't wanting you getting sick again, now would he?"

Sam shook his head but was still torn between leaving his brothers side or making himself sick again. That was one experience he wasn't in a hurry to repeat. Mary could see his indecision so she quickly offered up a viable alternative.

"How about we go into your room and watch some cartoons for a little while? That way you will be warm and comfortable but still close enough that you can hear Dean if he needs anything."

Sam thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summer: Fear not Dean is a quick healer, but to answer your questions...I write lots of different stuff, have you read ''Just something Dumb?". i am currently writing another 'cursed' fic but I also want to do another Dean/Amy fic soon. Crossovers, not so much but if an idea came to me I would try to write it. As for Sam or Dean...I think they are both amazingly good looking, Sam is super smart and kind but I have an affinity for Dean. The way he always sacrifices himself, I just want to wrap him up and take care of him.**

**Kathy: I don't think there would be too many here who wouldn't offer to take care of a sick Dean, and thank you, I'm feeling much better.**

**Blondie 20000: Yep, Sam first, just like he was raised and I thought Sammy taking care of him was just a little bit of cute.**

**Vrskaandrea: He is adorable and he will show how much he idolises his brother soon.**

**Black Fungus: Germs, germs everywhere and sooo much disinfectant!**

**A-Little-Snake: It's nice that Sam is back in a time where Dean was everything to him.**

**Chapter 58**

Mary woke to the sounds of Bugs Bunny being chased by Elmer Fudd. She silently blamed the after effects of her illness for her inadvertently falling asleep. Looking around she noticed Sam was missing.

"Sammy?" She called as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs from the bed. "Baby, where are you?"

She walked out into the hallway thinking that Sam had returned to watch over his brother but while his belongings were still on the floor outside Deans door, Sam wasn't there. Mary checked in on Dean, who was still sleeping soundly, and brushed his hair from his face, smiling down at him fondly. She left the room to continue her search for her wayward son. Checking in the library, war room and kitchen she still hadn't had any luck finding Sam.

"Crap! Deans going to kill me!" Mary ran a hand down her face then both through her hair as she tried to still her racing heart. "Okay, this bunker is huge, he could just be hiding."

Mary was silently praying to herself that Sam hadn't left the bunker and was wandering around outside. She stood for a moment chewing her lip in indecision. Did she continue to search inside or do a quick sweep outside. Mentally flipping a coin she decided to continue searching all the rooms.

_'__God this place is huge!' _Marythought to herself as she made her way across the library to begin her search. Just as she was about to start a methodical search of the bedrooms she heard a small noise coming from the direction of the laundry. Reversing her direction she headed there only to be met with Sam coming towards her. She tilted her head and took in his appearance. After weeks of wearing sweats and hoodies he was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt open over a T-shirt.

"Oh my god! Sam?" She filled with hope and rushed to meet Sam.

"Hiya mommy! Lookit, I's Dean!" He said with a large grin, pointing to his clothing. It was only then that Mary noticed that the shirt didn't quite fit and the T-shirt was one of Deans vintage band shirts. The jeans, at least, where his. Sam must have pilfered the items from the laundry to play dress up. Mary sagged but managed to keep the smile on her face.

"Look at that, so you are." She dragged Sam in for a hug. "Are you hungry Sam?"

Sam just looked at her blankly.

"Sorry. Are you hungry..._Dean?" _

_"_Yeah, a little. Can I haves a burger and fries? And pie too, cause that's my favourite." Sam said puffing up and trying to deepen his voice, doing his best Dean impression.

"That might be a bit much for our tummies right now but let's go check out the kitchen and see what we can rustle up..._Dean." _Mary said with a chuckle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary and Sam where just finishing their meal when Dean stumble into the kitchen, hair all sleep mussed and rubbing an eye. He stopped and straightened when he noticed Sams attire quickly looking at their mother. She slowly shook her head.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Dean." She said with a sad smile.

"Hiya Dean! Is you feeling better?" Sam asked brightly.

"Yeah, a bit thanks Sam." Dean answered, confused.

"I's not Sam, I's you!" Sam said as he stood and showed his brother his clothing. Puffing up again he strode around the kitchen. "I'm Dean. I's tells Sam what to do. I's teaches Sam to climb trees."

Dean stood a little dumbstruck in the doorway.

"I don't sound like that." He griped. "Wait! Is that my Dark Side of the Moon shirt?"

"Don't get mad at him, Dean. He's just having a little bit of fun. Its just him showing how much he worships you." Mary said as she stood to clear the table. "You used to clomp around in your dads work boots all the time. Now, sit down before you fall down and I'll make you some soup."

Sam, bored with 'Dean stomping' around the kitchen, dropped onto the stool next to his brother smiling broadly at him.

"Yeah, Sam, you look good." He said with a smile.

Sam tilts his head and quirks an eyebrow at his big brother. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, _Dean." _He reached out and ruffled Sams hair. Then picks up Mary's cell phone. Opening the camera app he leans back against Sam and holds the phone high.

"Say 'cheese'!"

"Cheeeeeese!"

Dean clicked the button the sent the picture to his and Sams phones.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hard to believe only three chapters left... :(**

**Blondie 20000: Thanks, can't always be doom and gloom!**

**MO: Sorry, stories almost done and Ketch only makes one more appearance.**

**Summer: I love it when the boys pretend to be each other! Endgame just has so much Alpha Maleness, I feel sorry for Rowena!**

**Kathy: My kids always used to pretend to be someone else!**

**Vrskaandrea: Can't wait to see what else you have in store for Sam! The snippet that you read was just me deciding Sam needed someone too, even if it was just for one night.**

**Black Fungus: Considering I never originally intended to follow up on Memories of You, this did end up being quite long. It's almost done though.**

**Vegas Granny: Welcome! Yes, Deans t-shirt will be a little stretched out but I think we can both agree Dean wont hold that against him.**

**Chapter 59**

Dean had thoroughly disinfected the entire bunker while his mom and brother were out of action and Mary and Dean repeated the task once they had recovered to try to avoid a relapse. They change all their linens and washed them in hot water and disinfectant. Dean fielded a few calls for advice from some hunters but turned down requests for physical assistance, not wanting to push his luck that something might happen to Sam again. More time passed and it was now almost a month since Sam had been cursed. Dean and Mary were beginning to resign themselves to the fact that this curse may never wear off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sams eyes snapped open. He was shivering with fear. Another nightmare. He had been having them more often but Dean had told him that although they seemed scary they couldn't hurt him and to try and be brave. Sam knew that if he searched for comfort from his brother he wouldn't be turned away but he was trying his hardest to be brave like Dean so he stayed in his bed. Pulling the blankets over his head, Sam curled up as small as possible and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He wrapped his hand around the butter knife he had smuggled from the kitchen and hidden under his pillow, telling himself that Dean had a knife under his pillow, and Dean was the bravest person he knew, so if he had a knife maybe he could be brave too.

"Is just a dream." He told himself. "Can't hurt me."

He repeated this mantra over and over until he fell back to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sams eyes rolled violently behind his lids and he thrashed in his bed as images flickered through his sleeping mind. He awoke with a cry, bolting straight upright. He became aware of two things. Firstly he was crying and secondly he needed the bathroom but was too scared to navigate his way in the dark by himself. He had tried his best to stay brave but this was just too much for his fragile psyche.

"Dean!" He screamed out into the darkness. Salvation came in the form of his older brother.

"What is it Sammy?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"I had a bad dream!" He wailed, sobs intensifying.

"Hey, hey now. Don't be scared. I'm here, I got you." Dean sat on Sams bed, wrapped the younger boy I'm his arms and soothed his brother. Dean looked over as Mary came to the doorway.

"It's okay mom. Just a bad dream. I got him."

Mary nodded. She had learned Dean had a special knack for soothing Sam when he was distressed.

"You need anything?" She asked and saw Dean shake his head in the darkness.

"Nah. I got this. Go back to bed." He answered.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yep. Go get some sleep." Dean assured her. He saw her nod and watched as she went back to her room. He turned his attention back to Sam who's cries had lessened into watery hiccups.

"You okay now?" He asked as he brushed Sams bangs back off his forehead. He felt Sam sniffle and nod again this chest.

"Dean?" Sams voice sounded exactly as Dean remembered when he comforted Sam almost 30 years ago.

"What is it buddy?"

"Can you takes me to the toilet?" He asked with another hiccup.

"Sure thing buddy." Dean said as he moved from the bed, dragging Sam along by the hand. "That must have been a really scary dream."

Sam just nodded as he used his free hand to wipe his face of tears. Dean pulled Sam back to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked.

Sam just shook his head.

Sam quickly relieved himself and washed his hands. When they got back to his doorway he at Dean, the epitome of sadness.

"Dean, I did tries to be brave but...can I sleeps with you?" He asked.

Dean smiled softly at his big, little brother.

"Course you can Sammy. Come on."

Back in Deans room they quickly settled in his bed and Sam immediately snuggled into Deans side, falling into a deep dreamless sleep, safe in the knowledge Dean was there to protect him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summer: *drool***

**Vegas Granny: I don't know, guess we will have to wait and see...**

**Black Fungus: Thank you for the snuggle, we all like snuggles!**

**Blondie 20000: I think Dean would give amaaazing snuggles!**

**Vrskaandrea: Yes a picture of them snuggling STAT! I hope so too, the nightmares of a four year old aren't quite as bad as those of someone whose soul was stuck in Hell.**

**Chapter 60**

The next morning Sam blinked his eyes open.

"Dean?"

"Hmmmmmm." Dean answered as he rolled over.

"Dean!" Sam said a little more forcefully, poking Dean in the shoulder.

Dean rolled back to face his brother, half opening one eye to look at him.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"'M not. You're in mine." He answered closing his eye again.

"Okay, but why?" Sam asked.

"Nightmare. Remember?"

"No. Last thing I remember is ganking that witch." Sam said thoughtfully.

Deans eyes shot open, fully awake now. He sat up and examined his brother closely. Sams brow furrowed at his brothers close inspection.

"What?" He asked as he leaned away from his brother.

"Sam, how old are you?"

"That's a stupid question Dean, you know how old I am." He replied slowly. Sam was beginning to wonder if Dean had received any recent blows to the head.

"You're back! Mom!" Dean shouted as he threw his arms around Sam, squeezing him tightly. Sam tried to pry his brother off him.

"What the...Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

Mary, not used to Dean screaming like he did, suddenly appeared at his doorway, gun in her hand.

"What? What's happened?" She asked.

"Mom?" Sam looked at his mother standing in the doorway. "When did you get here?"

"Sam?"

"Look mom, he's back!" Dean was beaming ear to ear.

"Oh my God!" She screamed and launched herself onto the bed engulfing her baby in a hug.

"Will some one please tell me whats going on?!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, What you're telling me is that for the last month I've been acting like a four year old?" Sam asked, trying to get his head around everything his mother and brother had just told him.

"No, what we are saying is that for the last month you _ have _been four." Dean said, placing a plate of food in front of his brother.

"I don't understand. I mean, why even curse me if wasn't going to help her anyway?"

"Maybe it took longer to set in than she thought it would." Dean answered, "I mean she wasn't a very good witch. She was evil, yeah, but not very good at hiding her tracks. It wasn't very hard to find her."

"So you two have just been sitting around here for a month waiting for this to wear off?"

"No, not really." Mary said. "Firstly we researched a way to remove the spell and also for some other hunters. Dean went on a hunt. Jody visited and you were a lot of work to keep entertained so there wasn't much 'sitting and waiting'. There were picnics and blanket forts..."

"Blanket forts?" Sam asked disbelieving.

"Oh yeah! And that's just the beginning!" Dean said.

Mary and Dean both pulled out their phones and started showing Sam the pictures they had taken over the last month.

"Look," Mary said turning her phone to Sam. "There's you and Dean playing with your cars."

"Here's one of you climbing."

Sam reached out and took first his brothers phone and then his mothers and sat and scrolled through the pictures. There were ones of him and Dean asleep on his bed, Dean still holding the book he had obviously been reading to him. Pictures of him colouring, playing with cars, blocks and jigsaws. Pictures of him smiling at the camera either alone or with his mom or Dean. Mary or Dean pointing and telling him stories about certain pictures.

"What is all over my face?" He asked, squinting at the screen. Dean looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's fluff and chocolate spread." He said with a shrug. "You always were a messy eater."

"What! You let me eat that crap?" Sam was horrified.

"Yeah, it was your favourite. Don't worry." Dean said as he saw the horrified look on his brother face. " I made you brush your teeth twice a day and even washed behind your ears."

Sams face softened as he thought about all the things Dean and his mom had to have done to take care of him.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam smiled.

He continued to scroll through the pictures before coming across a video, pressing play, he sat back to watch. It was of him and Dean outside climbing around in some trees.

"Alright _Sammy, are you ready to show mom what I taught you?" Dean in the video asked._

_"__Uh huh! Yeah!" Sam nodded vigorously, face lit up with excitement._

_"__Okay, climb up this one, that's it. Now out onto the branch."_

Sam watched as on the screen Dean instructed him to climb out on the branch and hang up side down. A small memory itched at the back of his mind. He watched as Dean held his hands and started to swing him gently on the branch.

_"__Are you ready?" Dean asked him._

_"__Yeah." He answered with a giggle. "Watch me mommy!" _

_"__I'm watching baby!" He heard his mother call from off camera._

_"__Okay." Dean started to pull Sam higher. "One...two...THREE!"_

_Dean yanked Sams arms and he released him legs and flipped into the air, landing in his feet with Dean there to steady him and ensure he didn't face plant. Sam smiled to himself as he realised both he and Dean were laughing._

_"__Dids ya see me mommy? Dids ya see me fly?" _

Sam was surprised that he even sounded younger.

_"__I saw you sweetheart. I saw you fly! Great job!"_

The video ended there.

Sam hadn't realised that Mary and Dean had crowded in to watch over his shoulder until Mary spoke.

"That was a fun day."

"Yeah it was." Dean agreed. "You must have done twenty of those flips."

Dean was idly scrolling through his photos.

"Ooo, this has to be one of my favourites."

He turned his phone so Sam could see a picture of him asleep on a pile of pillows and blankets.

"Where was this taken?" He asked.

"In the blanket fort." Dean replied.

"You know, I really thought Jody was going to shoot you in the head." Mary said with a smile, looking at Dean.

"I know! I honestly think she would have."

Sam looked from his brother to his mother as they began laughing at the, obvious, inside joke and again there was an itch in his mind, like an old memory trying to claw its was out.

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing," Dean said still laughing, waving a hand in Sams direction. "I'll explain later."

"Okay, well while you two laugh it up, I think I'm going to go have a shower."

Sam started to leave before a horrible thought popped into his mind. He turned back to his family at the table.

"Um, question."

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked, still chuckling.

"This last month, who...um, who bathed me?" He asked, reddening slightly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We made you keeep your underwear one." Dean explained.

"Oh, okay, good. Underwear." Sam stuttered as he left the room.


	61. Chapter 61

**Vrskaandrea: I always get excited when I see the review count go up because I know its usually you and you are always so encouraging!**

**A-Little-Snake: I'm sorry I got your phone confiscated, I hope you can het past the underwear and do your work so you may read this chapter uninterrupted!**

**Kathy: Ytoes, Sams back! Hooray! It does mean that this story is coming to an end, but choeck out the bottom of this chapter, I have left you a little teaser...**

**Black Fungus: Yes I think they will miss 'Sammy', and oh my gosh! imagine if Dean did print the pictures? Sam opens his sock drawer and randomly theres a picture of him with his fave covered in chocolate spread and fluff or her goes to take a shower and a photo of him up a tree is stuck to his shampoo bottle! Hmmmmm, maybe a future update for 'Just Something Dumb'...**

**Stick around, I have left a little surprise at the end of the chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 61**

Dean was sitting at a table in the library, hunched over a book when Sam entered the room.

"Hey Dean, whats with my socks?"

"Huh?" Dean asked looking up.

"My socks. There are all these crazy socks in my drawer."

"Oh, so, when you were four I gave you these dinasour socks or something and you remembered them so I got mom and Jody to get you some more." Dean explained.

"Why?"

"Because you made a big deal out of not being able to find them and it was three o'clock in the morning and I wanted to get some sleep, oh, and I wouldn't let you get a dog.."

"A dog?"

"Yeah, you asked if this was our forever home and when I said 'yes' you asked for a dog. Socks were just easier." Dean said with a shrug before going back to his book.

"They're not very practical. A bit thin for boots." Sam pointed out.

"I know but you loved 'em." Dean replied without looking up.

"Huh." Sam huffed as he leaned back in his chair. He curled his toes into the fabric of his 'impractical' socks. No one needed to know he was thrilled to see them in his drawer and he sure wasn't going to tell Dean or their mom that he just spent several minutes wiggling his toes to make the tacos across his feet.

"So what are you researching? Can I help?" He finally said leaning toward his brother.

"Just trying to find a way to locate Cas and the Devils baby momma."

"You still haven't found them? Have you even been looking?"

"Jesus Sam!" Dean said sitting back in his chair. "Of course I've been looking but I was a little distracted looking after you and trying to find a way to get you back to your usual sanctimonious, self righteous self!"

Sams eyes widened.

"Word of the day calendar." Dean said with a smirk. "Any way I think I have found something. Pass me that book over there."

Sam stood and grabbed the book Dean had pointed to, knocking a folder to the ground as he handed it to him.

"What's this?" Sam bent and picked it up, quickly opening it and flicking through the contents. "God there's got to be eight...nine...ten...eleven. Theres almost a dozen cases here." He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dean looked up again. "Oh yeah. We got rid of most of them to Jody and other hunters, those are just the left overs. Speaking of which, we should probably get on to that."

Sam sat and was scanning through the papers.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"Ketch." Was all Dean replied.

"Wait, Ketch gave you these?"

"Yeah, he came here trying to blackmail mom into going back into the field. He left those here thinking she would feel guilty enough to go back."

"He was here?"

"Yep."

Sam leaned back in his chair again, blindly looking at the sheets in his hands. Again that itch in his mind.

"Poughkeepsie. The room behind the shelves." He mumbled to himself. Slowly other memories filtered into his head. Drawing with Dean, doing jigsaws with his mom, climbing trees, Dean leaving and the relief Sam felt when he returned, food fights, Dean reading to him and his mom stroking his hair and whispering comforting words when he was sick. He looked at his brother across the table, chewing his pen and cross referencing data and facts in three different books.

"Thank you Dean." He said quietly.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"For taking care of me, watching out for me. For mom. For...for tree climbing and blanket forts and...and taco socks!" He finished with a laugh.

"No worries Sam. That's what big brothers are for."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay Arthur, thank you." Mary ended the call and walked back into the library, sighing deeply. "Alright, according to Ketch most of these are still active except these three."

Mary reached out to the papers they had spread across the table and removed three piles, setting them to the side.

"That's still eight." Sam said as he sat heavily in a chair.

"Not to mention the new ones that have popped up." Mary said.

"It's like every evil thing out there knows Lucifers baby is on its way and they are amassing to welcome it." Dean said, laying a hand in Sams shoulder. "Are you sure you want to get straight back into hunting?"

"It's like you said Dean, the evil is out there and it's just getting worse. If we don't try to stop as much as we can before the nephilim is born who knows what will happen." Sam sighed, his eyes roaming over all the cases spread before him. "I hate to say this but, I think we will get through them faster if we split up."

"What do you mean Sam?" Mary asked.

"I really appreciate you coming here and every thing you did for me but maybe you should team up with one of the British Men of Letters and Dean and I will work from this end."

"I don't know Sam, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah look mom, as much as it kills me to admit it, Sams right. No point us all working the same case when we can finish them quicker as two teams."

Mary could tell by the look on Deans face he really didn't like the idea that she go back but knew it was the best decision.

"Why don't...why don't you both come with me? They have some really good ideas and weapons that would probably help make this much easier?" Mary suggested.

Sam sat up in his chair and Mary could see he was about to say something but Deans hand suddenly tightened on Sams shoulder, his hand twisting into the material of Sams shirt as he moved slightly in front of Sam, as much as the table and chairs would allow any way.

"No. I don't think that is a good idea. You want to work with them then that's fine but I will be Hell damned if I let them near Sam again, for any reason."

Sam twisted in his chair to look up at his brother.

"Dean..." he began.

"No."

"Okay. I can respect that Dean. I won't force you, but is it okay if I stay here one more night? I mean it's getting kind of late and I can help you guys update the information on these jobs."

"Of course." Dean said, nodding. He looked at Mary and gave her a small smile. Mary relaxed slightly, grateful that this hadn't turned into another screaming match that ended with her banished from her sons lives again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**A/N**..._

_So with just one chapter left of this fan fiction, I thought I'd give you a sneak peek at my new story..._

_**CERTAIN THINGS THAT WILL BEFALL A MAN LIKE ME**_

_Chapter one_

_"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he bounced off the heavy, solid bookcase. And, by the way, what the hell is it with every supernatural creature even having heavy, solid bookcases?! He pushed himself up and shook his head, trying to clear his vision. This was supposed to be an easy hunt, a complete cake walk. Waltz in, destroy the altar and stab the witch with her own athamé, salt and burn the bitch and dance out the door in time for midnight drinks at the bar in town. But nooooo! Nothing was ever that simple for the Winchester's, because somewhere along the line some one had neglected to inform them that the witch was, in fact, not a bored farmers wife but an 800 year old witch who, judging by the burn scars up her arm, neck and on her face, had survived her fair share of witch trials._

_Dean groaned and climbed up from the floor where he had landed and scanned the room looking for Sam, his big brother instinct to protect on high alert. He spotted his little brother across the room in the process of upturning the altar. He watched Sam reach into his pocket and produce a small can of lighter fluid and dousing the mess he had just created._

_"Nooo!"_

_Dean turned slightly at the scream and saw the witch advancing on Sam, muttering under her breath, her hands beginning to glow with ethereal magic. Dean launched himself at her just as Sam dropped a match on the fallen altar. Colliding with the old mage, Dean felt the push of power in his stomach, his body exploding in pain and then suddenly he was hurtling backward and crashing against yet another wall, curling into a ball upon impact with the floor. Seeing her altar was now in flames the witch turned to run out the door._

_**If you liked it, keep an eye out, I should start publishing soon.**_

_;)_


	62. Chapter 62

**Blondie 20000: Its not the De-aged Dean but it _is_ another cursed fic. **

**Vrskaandrea: I'm so glad you liked the sneak peek, this was the beginning of that little excerpt I sent you.**

**Black Fungus: Ooooh B.F., I'm about to send Dean on the craziest ride of his life!**

**Vegas Granny: Who doesn't love taco socks?! **

**_Well this is it, last chapter. what a crazy ride but everything must come to an end eventually. Thank you to everyone who took time to read, fave, follow and review my work. _**

**Chapter 62**

Sam helped Mary carry her bags out to her car. Dean was under the hood checking the engine over before her trip.

"Thanks again mom. For everything." Sam said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Any time Sam. You are my son and I'd do anything for you. I mean, that's why I'm working with, well, you know. If you would just come and see..."

"Well that's all done." Dean said as he slammed the hood closed.

"Not now mom. We'll talk later." Sam said quietly as they watched Dean wipe his hands clean. Mary nodded.

"You're all good to go. Drive carefully and be careful. I know you trust those arsehats but I don't."

He engulfed his mom in a tight hug.

"Thank you Dean. I will be."

"Thanks for every thing. I know it wasn't all cheese cake and roses but I'm really grateful you came."

"Any time." Mary said with a smile.

Dean picked up her bag and deposited it in the back seat as Mary gave Sam one last hug and kissed his cheek. She turned and repeated the action with Dean before climbing into her car.

"I'll see you boys later, okay. Be careful and stay in touch."

"Sure mom." Sam said.

"Course." Dean replied.

Mary started her car and waved to her sons.

"Love you guys!" She yelled out the window and was off with a wave.

"Love you too!" They called back in unison also waving.

The stood side by side watching their mother drive away.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Wanna built a blanket fort?"

Dean grinned at his brother who just rolled his eyes and walked toward the bunker.

"No? Okay, how about we go climb some trees? We could have a picnic! I could make you some fluff and chocolate sandwiches!" Dean called following his brother. "Come on Sammy! Well if you don't want to do that, we could build some towers with your blocks and knock them down with the cars."

"Shut up Dean!"

"Bitch!" Dean yelled as Sam disappeared down the stairs.

"Jerk!" Sam called back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ah, Doctor Hess, I've been looking for you. I have good news."

The stern looking woman looked up from her report as Ketch entered her office.

"Oh, yes? And what news would the be?" She asked as she folded her hands on her desk.

"I have just spoken to Mary Winchester and she is on her way back in and she thinks she may have a chance at convincing Sam to join us and, as we know, where Sam goes Big brother Dean is sure to follow. I believe if we can pursued the Winchester boys to fall in line, then the American hunters should be easily convinced as well."

"She believes he is open to the idea of joining our operation?"

"Yes. Mary told me that Sam had wanted to talk to her, just not around Dean."

"Well that is good news." Doctor Hess replied, nodding. "Although I have decided to put some safe guards in place to ensure this doesn't happen again."

"Are you sure that will be necessary?" Ketch asked, knowing exactly what "safe guards" the Doctor was referring to.

"Yes I do." She answered leaning back in her chair. "While Mary is a formidable hunter, she is also a mother and as we have just witnessed, there is a chance she will put her children before us and, if we fail to convince the Winchester's to join us, they may pursued her to part ways with our organisation and Mary Winchester is too valuable an asset to have running about out there unfettered, especially with the knowledge she has of our operations."

Ketch clenched his jaw and nodded once.

"If that is what you think is best."

"I do." She stated. "I have already asked Lady Bevell to begin preparations. This is, of course, just as a last resort."

Ketch again nodded in compliance.

"A last resort, of course." He repeated.

"Is there anything else?"

"No Ma'am, I think that was all."

"Very well, then perhaps you should go see Lady Bevell and prepare for Mary's return."

Ketch knew he had been dismissed and after another small nod, turned and left the room.

And, well, we all know what happened from here, don't we...

**_Well thats the end. Thank you all much for hanging around and reading my story. _**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
